Trouble At Alfea College
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: Sequel to 'A Very Smitchie Christmas and set before epilodge. The girls are back at Alfea College for their dramatic senior year while the boys are on their tour.Will Smitchie survive through their secret engagment? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is the sequel to 'A very Smitchie Christmas!' We are turning back in time to when they were engaged. This story is more on friendships and breakups. But don't worry, there WILL be fluff. Please read 'A Very Smitchie Christmas' first as there are some mentioning of the parts in a few Chapters.**

**There are many Characters in this story but here are the main ones:  
Main: Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Shane, Nate, Jason. **

**Supporting roles: Tori, Brynn, Jenna, Lindsay, Felicity, Malory, and Alexia. Plus many more miner characters.**

**Hope that you won't get confused. Happy Reading!**

**Prologue:**

The school of Alfea College was in dead silence during the winter break. Only the sound of the housemaids cleaning, the cook inventing new recipes and the school pets were there. But all was going to change. The winter break is over and soon, girls will be coming back to Alfea College for their first term of that year.

But little did 3 specific girls know what drama they would face during their senior and final year… It would be a term they will never forget.

**Chapter 1:  
**

"Mitchie, up!" Connie Torres shouted from the kitchen. Upstairs, 18 old Mitchie Torres groaned and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and she reached to her bedside table to press her laptop. But it wasn't there. Now alert, Mitchie shot up, glancing around her room.

"That's strange. Where's my laptop?" She questioned herself. Looking at the calendar, she understood why. "Today's the day where I head back to Alfea College!" She exclaimed in delight, flunking of the covers and opening the windows. Most of her luggage as well as her laptop were sent to the collage few days back.

Mitchie, as well as her 2 friends, Caitlyn and Ella, attained Alfea College. It was a boarding school for girls' with special talents. All 3 girls had gotten the scholarship there and it was their senior year now. Mitchie quickly freshened up and changed into clean clothes.

Before she headed downstairs, she placed her chain on, her engagement ring hanging from it.

"Morning mum, dad!" The girl greeted. "Morning sunshine!" Steve Torres replied. "Hello sweetie, you excited?" Connie asked, placing a plate of omelet on the table. "Of course I am. I just can't wait to see all my friends again!" Her daughter answered. Out of a sudden, Mitchie's cell phone beeped twice, signaling she had messages.

Mitchie whipped out her cell phone and a big smile spreaded on her face. "That's Shane?" Steve questioned a knowing look in his eyes." The teen nodded and her parents grinned.

Shane Grey was Mitchie's fiancé. He had proposed to Mitchie a few days ago during Christmas break. Mitchie had happily agreed. He and his band mates, Nate and Jason, had just started their tour. The couple had decided to keep their engagement a secret since it was Mitchie's senior year and he didn't want the reporters to bother her studies.

She read the message:

_Morning babe!_

_Today's the start of your senior year. I'm sure you're very excited. The guys and I are doing great on tour. Nate and Jason say hi. Good luck and remember to hide your ring! Anyways, I'll call you later okay? Love you and miss you lots. _

_Love,_

_Shane._

Mitchie blushed slightly at the message. Shane was such a romantic person. She opened the other text message she got.

_Hey Mitch!_

_School's starting again huh? Well, you're a lucky person. School's in China starts 3 days early. Anyways, good luck! Remember to call me. BTW, what did Shane give you for Christmas?_

_Can't wait to hear from you!_

_Sierra._

Mitchie cracked a small smile. Sierra was her long term friend. She had moved to China as she was good in Chinese. She missed her friend, but the month Sierra left was the month Caitlyn moved here. So she was still okay.

"Are your other bags packed yet?" Connie asked. "Yes mum." She replied, finishing her omelet. "Good, because the Gellar's will be here in awhile to pick you up." Her mother announced, trying not to sob. But Mitchie's sharp eyes caught everything. She hugged her mother tightly.

"Don't worry mum, you will see me during half term." Mitchie reassured her mother. "I know sweetie, but 2 months is a long time." Connie remarked. Mother and daughter shared another hug. "Hey, I'm going to miss you too. Shouldn't I get a hug too?" Steve said a twinkle in his eyes.

Mitchie giggled and went over to hug her father as well. "I'm going to miss you both so much!" She admitted. The small family shared one last group hug. A horn was heard from outside. "That will be Caitlyn." Mitchie said in a small voice.

Caitlyn Geller was Mitchie's best friend since Mitchie was 16. They had met in a place called Camp Rock which was ran by Shane's uncle. That was also where she met Nate, Jason, Ella and Shane as well.

"Call if you need anything honey, we will see you doing half term." Steve said. Mitchie smiled sadly and nodded. "Have a good term and study hard!" Her mother added. Mitchie and her parents exchanged their final goodbyes. Connie gave Mitchie a whole bunch of snacks that she had lost count off.

Mitchie picked up 2 bags and her guitar and walked out of the house she was not going to see for another 4 months. She waved to her parents and climbed into the car. "Hey Mitchie!" Caitlyn greeted. Mitchie returned the greeting to her friend and Mrs. Gellar. "Thanks for driving us to Alfea College Mrs. Gellar!" Mitchie commented.

Mrs. Gellar laughed and glanced at the girl while driving." It's alright Mitchie. We were all heading to the same place anyway." She replied. After about 2 hours of driving, the familiar huge College came into view. "Hurry up mum! We are already late!" Caitlyn exclaimed, looking around for their friends in the mass of people.

"I am, but look at the road, it is jammed packed." Mrs. Gellar answered, tapping her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. Finally, after what felt like an eternity for both girls, they reached the main gate of Alfea College. "We're here!" They chorused in unison, looking out of the window.

Alfea College was always packed with people on the start of the school. Mitchie opened the car door and got out, inhaling the scent of trees and flowers. Caitlyn came out behind her. The two girls were immediately surrounded by friends, showering them with hugs.

"Caitlyn! How are you doing?"

"Mitchie you beast! You never wrote to me."

"Hey Mitch, Cait, ready for senior year?"

Mitchie giggled and pushed her friends off her. "Hi Malory, Brynn, Alexia!" She said, hugging the girls in turn, grinning broadly. Caitlyn also did the same. With the help of 5 girls, their luggage was quickly unloaded. Caitlyn and Mitchie said goodbye to Mrs. Gellar and she left.

"Hurry up you guys! Everyone is in the common room." Brynn yelled over the noise. Gathering up their luggage's, Mitchie and Caitlyn followed their friends to the six form dormitories. When they reached there, a group of six formers where gathering around the notice board, trying to see which dorm they were in.

Caitlyn and Mitchie was about to go over when Malory stopped them. "Hold it. Already gotten your room number. 124." She grinned, holding up a slip of paper. Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other and squealed! They were rooming together this year! "We'll go tell everyone you're here, go and drop your bags then meet us at the common room." Alexia told them.

Mitchie and Caitlyn nodded and went towards the Rooming Hallways. "I wonder who we are sharing a dorm with this year." Mitchie mused. "Well it better be someone good. At least it is not Lindsay." Caitlyn said bitterly. The two girls agreed on that.

Lindsay Cyrus was the school's 'Sharpay.' She was Miley Cyrus's younger sister and oftened boast about her famous sister. Of course, how close she was to such a huge star made her the queen of the entire school population. Everyone wanted to know about the latest gossip about Miley and some other famous stars from her.

She had so many supporters that Mitchie had lost count. Lindsay hated both Caitlyn and Mitchie a lot because Miley was dating Nate before he broke up with her for Caitlyn. Mitchie had also accidentally spilled spaghetti on her branded blouse one day. Luckily, Lindsay was in 6A while Mitchie and Caitlyn were in 6B.

Unfortunately, Class 6A and 6B have almost all classes together.

Both girls reached their dorm room and they flunk the door open. A very familiar person was sitting on the top bunk, busy typing in her computer. Her back was turned to the girls. At the sound of the door opening, the girl turned her head. It was Ella. "Ella!" They shouted, dropping their bags down and hugging the girl.

Mitchie couldn't believe it; she was sharing a dorm with her 2 best friends! It would be the best term yet! Or that was what she thought…

**Meanwhile…**

In the Connect 3's tour bus, Shane Grey was starting at a picture of Mitchie while listening to the album she had produced for him for Christmas. His band mates, Nate Black and Jason White came in from the kitchen. "Dude! You've been staring at the photo forever." Jason commented, plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah, just call her and stop looking like a love stuck idiot. The press will find something fishy if they see you." Nate added. Shane sighed and placed the photograph down. "I want to, but I am sure Caitlyn and herself just barely arrived at Alfea College. They might want to do some catching up with Ella." He said.

At the mention of their girlfriends, Jason and Nate's face dropped. The 3 teen are already missing their girlfriends even though they seen each other barely a week ago. But the good news was, they could see them again in 1 ½ months time, when Connect 3 is performing near their school.

Shane sighed once more and pictured his fiancée face. He would call her in a little while. Oh god he so missed her. Just then, their manager poked his head into the bus. "Boys, sound check in 30 minutes." He announced and left.

It was going to be a longgggg tour.

**Back at Alfea College…**

Mitchie and Caitlyn placed their bags on the beds after a squealing greeting with Ella. Together, the trio went towards the 6B common room, where all 6B girls hung out. "We're back!" Caitlyn yelled into the common room. It was expected that 14 other girls surrounded the trio, chatting and exchanging hugs.

"Hi girls!" Mitchie greeted as they all sat in a circle. The regular group was there. There was Malory, Felicity, Lani, Brynn, Tori, Jenna, Natalie, Alexia, Alyssa, Valerie, Priya. Also were Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Liana, Sally, Darrell, Wilma, Chelsea and Gaby.

"So, 6B girls are back for a rocking term!" Gaby yelled, punching her fist in the air. "Yeah!!!" All 20 girls chorused in unison. They all shared a laugh and started their regular gossip.

"So Mitch, any nice snacks?" Priya asked. Mitchie grinned and took out a bag of food. Everyone started crowding around her and helped themselves to the food. "Mmm… homemade cookies and muffins! Mitchie, your mum rocks!" Wilma commented. All her friends also agreed. "I ate so many during Christmas break, I'll pass." Caitlyn teased.

"Speaking of Christmas break, what did the guys give you?" Liana inquired. Before the girls could reply, one of the French Mistress of the school poked her head in. "Welcome back girls! Enough gossiping, it is time for assembly! "Mam' zelle Depot announced. Mitchie hurriedly gave out all her snacks and they cleared out of 6B's common room.

"I wonder who is going to be head girl this year." Ella mused. "Looks like we are about to find out." Caitlyn whispered, as the girls arrived at the main hall and took their seats. Everyone's hearts were pumping as the head mistress Miss Fleming got up the stage.

**First Chapter done! So please read and review and all. I know that they are many people in this story but the common ones are mentioned above. So, what do you think of this chapter? This is my first Boarding School story so go easy on me okay?**

Please give me your thoughts! Peace out!

**TrixieNancy124.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Here comes chapter 2 of this story! Hope you guys like the first Chapter! Please read and review. And thanks or all my last commenters and reviewers. I enjoy reading your thoughts. Without further a due, I present you with this chapter...**

**Chapter 2:**

Miss Fleming, the school's headmistress, got up the stage. All the students clapped and cheered for her and she held her hand up for silence. Miss Fleming cleared her throat and spoke clearly into the microphone.

"Welcome back all Alfea students. I hope you have enjoyed your winter break and have been studying. Well, you are all back and I hope you will all study hard this term. I am sure you all are excited to know who are the captains and heads. Well, all of our teachers have considered the matter and have looked at the performance of the new batch of six diversion students."

Mitchie held her breath and bit her lower lip. _This is it. _ She reflected. She hoped that her friends will be a captain or something. "For the games Captain, we have decided on Alexia from 6B as well as Violet from 6D as assistant." Mitchie grinned and leaned over to congrats Alexia.

Her friend was stunned and speechless. Caitlyn clapped with the rest of the school. Shakily, Alexia stood up and the applause got louder. Alexia totally deserved the position. She was a wiz in games.

"T… Thank you headmistress, I will do my very best." Alexia told the school and sat down again. Within seconds, the cheers died away and Mitchie waited for the next announcement.

"All of us teachers had a very long discussion on who should be head girl. After many hours of thinking we have decided on Hilary Wentworth from 6A as this year's head girl. I am sure we made the right choice." Said the headmistress as a very red faced Hilary stood up and waved.

Caitlyn, Mitchie and Ella exchanged smiles. Hilary was a very kind, bright and cheerful girl. She was usually top in her studies and was friends with many girls. The trio clapped with the rest of the school, glad that Hilary was their head girl. The headmistress requested for silence.

"Lastly, as it is tradition, the boys from Saint Kits will be coming tonight for the opening party. It will start at 7.15 pm to 11pm. I hope that all of you will be attending the party and have a good time. As it is a Sunday tomorrow, there will be no classes and you can sleep in. I will see you at the party tonight." Miss Fleming finished.

Miss Fleming stepped down the stage and a few teachers made some announcement. When the assembly was over, all 20 girls from 6B went back into their dorms to unpack. Mitchie took out her photo frames and placed them on her bedside table. One of them contained a picture of Shane and her after Final Jam 3 years ago.

Mitchie sighed and sat down on her single bed. Ella and Caitlyn got the double decker bed. She so missed her fiancé. Mitchie took out her cell phone and was about to call when she chided herself. Shane might be doing a sound check or something. Tours were very troublesome.

The 18 year old sighed once more and started unpacking her things. She will call Shane later instead.

Soon, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella were done with their unpacking. "I can't believe we will be spending the rest of the term in this dorm!" Ella exclaimed, looking around their room. The 3 person room was painted sky blue. The school had provided a couch and a desk for them.

Mitchie had placed some cushions and decorations on the couch while Ella filled up the desk. Caitlyn was in charge of decorating the wardrobe doorframe. The whole room looked absolutely beautiful!

Exchanging looks of happiness with one another, the girls all sat down on their beds to start on different activities. But when they just got their stuff out, the door burst open and Malory, Tori and Brynn came running in. They all plopped down on the couches and started asking questions on what the guys gave them for Christmas.

Ella remembered that Shane and Mitchie's engagement was a secret and she stopped herself before saying anything. She and Caitlyn took out the necklaces Jason and Nate gave them during Christmas Break. Ella's was a flower necklace while Caitlyn's was a heart shaped one.

Caitlyn showed the girls the bracelet Nate had gotten her when they had fought. "Oh my gosh! These are gorgeous!" Brynn said, exclaiming the necklaces and bracelet. The other 2 girls also added their thoughts about it.

But the gossiping session really started when Mitchie got her locket out which was a gift from Shane. It was a little goldish and had little musical notes dangling from it. "Wow! Shane really **loves **you!" Tori gushed. "I agree." Malory answered. Mitchie simply nodded and smiled dreamily.

There was a knock on the door and 14 more heads poked in. "What? Gossiping without us?" Jenna teased as all of them came in. "Wow guys! Too crowded here! Let's head to the common room." Caitlyn spoke up. All 20 girls got up from their places and headed to the common room.

Mitchie gasped when she saw the sight of the common room. It was full of dresses, skirts, shoes and make up kits. "What happened here? A tornado?" Ella questioned, stepping over a shoe. "Well umm we were kinda trying to figure out what to wear." Darrell said quietly.

"Girls! It is only 3pm and you are already figuring out what to wear?" Caitlyn sighed. Almost all 6B girls stared at her and nodded their heads.

Mitchie and Caitlyn rolled their eyes and they cleared a space in the common room floor. Then, all 6B girls restarted gossiping. "So, which one should I wear?" Natalie inquired, holding up 2 dresses. The girls started giving opinions on the dresses their friend was holding.

**With the Connect 3**:

_Cause I'm_

_Burnin up, burnin up_

_You babe..._

Shane, Nate and Jason played the last note of their new song 'Burnin up.' The song was actually dedicated to their girlfriends and fiancée. They had played it to Mitchie and Caitlyn during Christmas break before Ella came.

The boys were doing a sound check before heading to California to perform. "Nicely done boys!" Their manager praised, clapping his hands.

"Thanks!" Nate replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Alright then, sound check's over. Go get some rest." The manager told them. The Connect 3 nodded and practically ran back into their bus, plopping down onto the soft couches and beds. "Hey bros, what do you think the girls are doing?" Jason asked, flipping onto his back on his bed.

Nate and Shane shrugged. Nate started playing with random chords when Shane got a brainwave. "Hey guys! Do we have anything on tonight?" He questioned. Nate checked the schedule they had and shook his head.

Shane's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He immediately whipped out his cell phone and texted Mitchie.

_Hey Mitchie,_

_Shane here. I just got an idea. Connect 3 is free tonight, so you girls want to chat on video blog around 7.30?_

_Reply soon and love you!_

_Shane._

Satisfied, he clicked 'send'. "What's up dude?" Jason said, sitting up. Nate also appeared interested in what Shane was doing. "You guys want to video chat with the girls tonight? Shane asked, grinning from ear to ear. "WHAT!" Nate and Jason shouted.

Shane held his cell phone up. "Just need their reply." He announced. The band mates eyed on Shane's phone, waiting for a beep to signal a message.

**Meanwhile...**

Mitchie's phone vibrated and her head jolted up. She looked around before taking out her cell phone and looking at the message. She beamed and showed the message to Caitlyn and Ella. Both girls exchanged looks and they nodded their heads. "But what about the opening party?" Ella whispered.

"There is no rule that we MUST be there right?" Caitlyn shot back. They all agreed on sacrificing the party time to spend it with their boyfriends and fiancé. Mitchie begin tying in a reply.

_Hi guys!_

_Sure, us girls will love to video chat with you. Just send the invite to Mitchie's laptop and we will accept it Just make sure it is at 7.30 sharp. Can't wait to 'see you'._

_Lot's of love,_

_Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella._

After sending the message, the trio sat back, awaiting 7.30 to arrive as quickly as possible.

**7. pm, Alfea College, 6B common room.**

The Common Room was in a mess as the girls of 6B placed their last touches of make up on. Chaos was irrupting.

"Where are my ear rings?"  
"God! Logan can't see me like this!"  
"Has anyone seen my dancing shoes?"

Mitchie had to stiff a giggle as she watched her friends finding their missing items and complaining about the shortage of time. Valerie glanced at the 3 girl's direction and walked over. "Aren't you girls going to change? The party starts in 15 minutes!" She exclaimed dramatically.

Caitlyn and Ella shook their heads in unison. "We won't be going to the party." Ella explained. All their friends stopped what they were doing and they stared at the trio.

"3 girls say what?" Alyssa said, crowding around the girls. "Umm, we are well umm... we want do rest awhile you know." Mitchie muttered. "And also to prepare for school... we are very umm tired today." Caitlyn added.

"Right." Priya commented, not believing their story but she shrugged it off. "Are you sure it is not that certain 3 pop stars will be on the phone?" Gaby said a twinkle in her blue eyes. Mitchie gave a small smile at her friends. "Yes, they said they might be calling us and we didn't want to miss it." Ella said smoothly.

Mitchie could tell that her friends did not believe their story. It was technically a lie. The Connect 3 will not be calling them, they would be video blogging. There is a difference in that. Valerie sighed and looked at the trio. "But the party won't be that fun without you girls." She protested. But their minds were firmly made up.

"Fine." Gaby said. "Just give us the details later." Mitchie answered. Caitlyn and Ella assured their friends they would clean up as the school was very strict on tidiness. "Just go, you will be late!" Ella exclaimed as she shooed her friends out.

Once they friends were gone, Mitchie, Ella and Caitlyn started tidying up the common room. When they were almost done, a loud rumble was heard. Mitchie and Caitlyn both stared at Ella and the girl smiled sheepishly. "I'm hungry." Ella admitted, standing up. Mitchie and Caitlyn did the same and glanced at the common room.

It was almost tidied, only a few things left. "What choice do we have? They don't serve dinner tonight." Caitlyn responded, sighing. "Well, we can't stay hungry forever, how about 1 of us get drinks, 1 of us get food and 1 of us wait here for the boys to send the invite?" Mitchie asked.

Her friends agreed. Since Ella was dressed the neatest, she was appointed to get the food while Caitlyn got some coffee and hot chocolate. Saying goodbye to her friends, Mitchie went back into their dorm room and settled down onto her bed.

She checked her watch. _7.28 pm. _They would start video blogging in 2 minutes. Mitchie glanced at the door nervously, hoping that her friends would return soon. She didn't want to start without them._ 7.29 pm_.

One more minute to go. Mitchie flipped onto her stomach and was lost in her own thoughts.

Suddenly, a beep was heard. Mitchie jolted up in fright and look at her computer monitor.

You are invited to join a video chat with Shane Grey. Do you accept?

Yes. No.

**Sort of a cliffhanger, I guess. I wanted to continue writing but it was just too long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So what will happen during the video chat? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Plz Read and Review!**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 of the story. Thanks for all those who reviewed the previous chapter and added me on Author Favorites etc. I really appreciate them. Now for Chapter 3...**

**Chapter 3:  
**

Mitchie's heart was racing 20 times faster as she stared at her laptop monitor. Her friends weren't back yet, and she was 1 click away to see her fiancé since the Christmas break. She took a glanced at her watch and sighed. _7.32 pm. _The invite was sent 2 minutes ago. If Mitchie didn't reply soon, Shane would get really worried.

Her fingers touched the laptop mouse and she clicked: Yes. In a flash, the screen changed and Mitchie was face to face with the Connect 3 members. Shane saw her face and heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Finally Mitchie! We were very worried!" Shane exclaimed.

"And when he means 'we', it means him." Nate added, a smirk planted on his face. Mitchie simply smiled and laughed when Shane started chasing Nate around the room and Jason pointing the laptop to them. "Calm down guys! Or I'll log off!" Mitchie warned.

Shane and Nate stopped their argument and they wined and pleaded with Mitchie. The teen sighed and gave in. "Fine. But you boys argue on the silliest stuff." She muttered. It was then the 3 Connect 3 members noticed that 2 girls were missing. "Mitch, where are Caitlyn and Ella?" Jason questioned, looking at the monitor.

Mitchie slapped her forehead and groaned. "They went to get some food and drinks for us since dinner won't be served." Mitchie said, shaking her head. Shane was shocked. "Why? What is the occasion?" He inquired. "Our school is hosting the opening party." Mitchie announced.

Nate and Jason stared at Shane and he groaned. "Mitchie, you never told me or I would not have ask to video chat." He wined. Mitchie giggled and was about to reply when Caitlyn and Ella came in. "Never ask me to go get food at a party ever again; the boys were flirting with me." Ella complained, not seeing the laptop opened.

"CAITLYN! ELLA!" Nate, Jason and Shane called out. Caitlyn handed Mitchie a cup of hot chocolate and grinned into the laptop. "Hey guys!" She greeted, waving at Nate. Ella noticed that the laptop was open and that her previous comment was heard. She blushed crimson red and placed the sandwiches down on the desk.

"Hello everyone." Ella said, sitting on Mitchie's bed. "Ella!" Jason shouted, grinning like a love struck idiot. Mitchie struggled to hide a smile as she watched her friends' sort of flirting with their boyfriends. _All of them are so hopelessly in love. _The 18 year old thought.

"Mitch? Earth to Michelle Torres!" Shane said, waving his arms frantically and snapping his fingers. All attention was drawn to the girl who was sitting there staring into space. Caitlyn nudged her with her arm and Mitchie snapped back into reality. She glanced around and looked at her friends. "What?" She inquired, raising her eyebrows.

Everyone shrugged and the subject was dropped. They continued chatting until it was 9.15 pm. By that time, all of them were already half asleep. Mitchie stiffed a yawn and that set everyone off. They began yawning too. "God Mitchie, your yawn is contagious." Nate muttered, stretching his arms.

"Well, we have a concert tomorrow so goodnight." Jason informed, winking at Ella. Nate smiled at Caitlyn and walked off. After exchanging goodbyes with their boyfriends, Caitlyn and Ella went to get changed into pajamas. Only Shane and Mitchie were left on the video chat.

There was an uneasy silence between the engaged couple. They just stared at each other's eyes, enjoying the company. They did not know what to say to each other. Long distance relationships were very tough. Finally, Mitchie broke the silence. "So Shane, have a wonderful time at you concert tomorrow." She said quietly.

"Yeah, thanks." Shane replied. None of them wanted to make the first move to log off. They would not see each other until when Connect 3 performs near their school. "Have a nice time at boarding school Mitch." Shane added, a small smile spreading onto his face. "Thanks Shane." She answered.

_Come on Shane! How lame was that? Tell her something else!_ A voice in Shane's head mocked him. Mitchie had been thinking the same thing. The couple seemed to read each other's minds and they opened their mouth at the same time. When Mitchie noted that, she burst out laughing. Shane soon joined in as Mitchie's laughter was simply contagious.

They were quite lucky everyone was at the hall dancing- the sound of laughter traveled across the hallway. Mitchie wiped the tears of happiness away from her eyes and grinned at her fiancé. The tension had disappeared as quick as a flash. "I love you Michelle Demitrica Torres, I swear to the heaven." Shane said.

Mitchie felt the familiar heat rose onto her cheeks. "I love you too Shane Joseph Grey. With my entire heart and sole." She replied, blowing a kiss to him. "Sweet dreams beautiful." Shane added, waving at his fiancée one last time.

"Night Shane." "Goodnight Mitchie." And that was it. Shane logged off and soon the girl was staring at a blank screen. She just sat there, remembering his face. At that moment, Caitlyn came in and chuckled at Mitchie. "Love struck much?" Her friend teased, sitting down in front of her.

Mitchie sighed and faced her friend. "You know, I just feel so sad that I won't be able to see Shane again until 1 ½ months time." The girl admitted. Caitlyn was silent and speechless. "I... I can understand that Mitchie. But as the days go by, the numbers of hours we have without them will decrease rapidly." She quickly reassured her best friend.

Mitchie cracked a tiny smile and she hugged her friend with everything she got. "Thanks Caitlyn." She whispered. Caitlyn hugged the girl back. "Your welcome." She responded. Just then, Ella entered the room. "Umm, did I miss something?" She inquired, causing Mitchie and Caitlyn to pull back from their hug.

The two friends looked at each other and rolled their eyes in unison. Ella could be as clueless as Jason sometimes, no doubt about that. After Mitchie changed into her pajamas, the trio climbed into their beds. When their heads hit the pillow, they fell asleep instantly.

**2 hours later...**

17 figures sneaked into Room 124. Caitlyn, Mitchie and Ella were sound sleep and didn't even stir when Darrell banged into the wall. "Wake up Caitlyn. Hmm... WAKE UP!" Lani's loud voice boomed. "Huh? What where is the fire?" Ella yelled, jolting up. Mitchie and Caitlyn also sat up, rubbing the sleepiness from their eyes.

"What time is it?" Caitlyn asked sleepily, lying back on her pillow. "It is... 11.45 PM!?" Mitchie exclaimed. "Why are you guys waking us at 11.45 pm?" Caitlyn half whispered half shouted. "We knocked on the door for 10 minutes and you guys didn't answer so we let ourselves in. Don't you want to know what happened at the party?" Valerie asked.

"Can we leave that till tomorrow?" Ella pleaded a look in her eyes. Tori shook her head, still in her party clothes. "We want you guys to know the details now." She informed. "And... Lindsay got splashed with punch." Alexia added, knowing that would grab their attention.

And it did. The 3 girls were out from their beds, firing questions at them. "Let's go to the common room to talk, this might take awhile." Priya said, stiffing a giggle. All 20 6B girls went out instantly.

"So what happened?" Caitlyn said excitedly, unable to control her happiness. Mitchie laughed. Everyone in 6B hated Lindsay because she was a mean, stuck- up beast. "So, this is what happened. We were all dancing to the beat of the music and got really tired." Wilma began. All the other girls joined in.

Felicity: So we went to the punch table to get a drink. All 17 of us.

Malory: And Lindsay was there, flirting with a very cute boy.

Brynn: Since we hate her so much, Jenna decided to do a little prank on her.

Chelsea: So Alyssa, Jenna and Natalie went over. Alyssa and Natalie sort of flirt with the boy too, to get Lindsay annoyed.

Gaby: While that was happening, Jenna got some punch to drink.

Jenna: Then I pretended to slip and fall, spilling the punch onto Lindsay's dress and wetted her hair! (Starts Cracking up.)

Liana: Then she was like "OMG! My beautiful hair! You stupid 6B girls!" And the boy was so surprised and Lindsay stormed off!

Alexia: But here is the catch. When Lindsay walked past us, Tori spitted water on her seeing the sight of her wet self!

At this point, everyone broke into peals of laughter. "And I just ate Chicken Wings, so the smell got onto Lindsay too." Tori piped up, grinning from ear to ear. Mitchie and Ella squealed in delight and their eyes sparkled with joy. Revenge on their worst enemy was complete!

"Then... then what happened?" Ella asked. "Lindsay shirked and bolted back into her room shouting "I AM GOING TO GET REVENGE 6B GIRLS! WATCH YOU BACKS!" Everyone just stared at us as if we were nuts." Sally finished. By that time, everyone was on the carpet floor, clutching their aching sides.

There was a sharp rap on the door and the laughter stopped. The new head girl Hilary poked her head in. "Hey 6B girls, I know you want to gossip but could you please keep it down? Us 6A girls in our sleep." She reported.

"Sorry Hilary." 20 girls replied meekly. "By the way, that trick on Lindsay was priceless. Jenna, try to behave okay? You got us into enough trouble last year. But next time, don't do it when we are partying. She has been chattering about it all night and I need to sleep alright?" Hilary added. Without waiting for an answer, Hilary closed the door behind her.

All the girls stared at one another. "How did she know it was me who thought of the prank?" Jenna said. "Duh! You are the famous prankster." Her friends chorused in unison.

Jenna was definitely famous in Alfea College. She had been playing pranks on teachers and enemies since she stared school here. But somehow whenever Jenna plays a trick, she always got her entire form into trouble. The girls didn't mind however; they had a good laugh every time.

Still silently giggling, the group went back into their separate dorms to get some shut eye. The next day went by in a flash and soon, it was the time for classes on a Monday...

**2 days later...**

"Ding... Ding..." The clock struck 7am and the morning bell echoed through the whole school. "Ugghhh..." Mitchie muttered, burring her head under the pillow. Caitlyn also didn't want to wake up. But Ella jumped up in excitement and started shaking them up. "Come on! Classes starts today!" She yelled in glee.

Groaning, the other 2 girls dragged themselves out of bed, washing their faces and combing their hair. "I just feel like sleeping..." Mitchie muttered, plopping down back on the bed after freshening up. "Come on Mitchie! Breakfast starts in 5 minutes!" Caitlyn shouted.

"Coming..." Mitchie replied, getting up and tucked the covers in. She rushed out of the room and went into the enormous cafeteria.

**No cliffhanger here! So what will happen on the first day of classes? Don't worry; the drama will start in Chapter 5! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review! Next chapter will be up soon. Bye.**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 of this story. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I have put a lot of effort into it. Thanks to ****A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy**, **lovez2read**, **winx club rules****, ****utmy123 ****for reviewing the previous chapter**. **This has the first encounter with Lindsay Cyrus. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:**

Mitchie had to practically drag her whole self into the cafeteria. She was still super exhausted and wasn't used to waking up that early. She stiffed a yawn and went to the 6B table. "Morning guys." She greeted, taking a seat between Caitlyn and Brynn. All her friends exchanged greetings and they sat down.

"Hey, Lindsay is passing by." Ella whispered, remembering their plan. Everyone straightened their faces and tried not to recall what happened during the opening party. As Lindsay was walking towards her dorm table, the acting begun. Lani wrinkled her nose and sniffed the air.

"Hey girls! Do you smell something disgusting?" She inquired. All 6B girls sniffed as well and nodded their heads. "Eww.... it smells like overdue punch." Wilma faked puked. "And chicken wing water." Alexia added.

Lindsay snorted and stopped right in front of the 6B table. "Yeah, nice try losers. But I used my sister's shampoo 3 times and I don't smell anymore." She boasted. As usual, her friends surrounded her, demanding to borrow the shampoo.

"I'll lend it to you girls later. I have something to deal with first." Lindsay told her friends and they left her alone. "But we smell something, and it's coming from you." Alyssa said innocently, sniffing Lindsay. It was partly true. Her perfume was making all of them wanting to sneeze.

Lindsay's eyes went wide and she smelled herself one last time just to be safe. "I don't smell anything, just my hot chicks' perfume." She said proudly. Everyone in 6B pretended to look puzzled. "That's perfume? It smells like skunk shit!" Jenna announced to the whole school, pointing at Lindsay.

Lindsay blushed 10 shades of red but acted like she didn't care at all. The whole cafeteria cracked up in laughter. The news of what happened during the opening party had spreaded the day before. Lindsay glared at the 6B girls, looking as if she was about to explode. Her friends saw angry boiling up in Lindsay and rushed over.

"Careful girl! Don't burst out or wrinkles will appear." One of her blonde friends cautioned. Lindsay eventually calmed down and prepared to walk off but not before a warning to her enemies. "As I was saying before, you better watch your back. Especially you Jenna Bloom!" She yelled and strutted off, an evil grin plastered on her face.

Once she was gone, all 6B girls hi-five one another, grinning from ear to ear. "She's planning something." Mitchie murmured as Lindsay joined her friends and the chatter died down. The subject was changed rather quickly when Priya's stomach growled and she smiled sheepishly at her friends.

"So, what do we have for breakfast?" Caitlyn inquired. "Pancakes." Tori replied, licking her lips. As if on cue, the cooks came out of the kitchen, full of plates. On them were some yummy looking pancakes. Everyone's mouth watered at the sight of them. Mitchie had forgotten how much she loved cafeteria food.

The cook placed the platters of pancakes on the tables and the 20 6B girls dug in immediately. "Mmm..." Malory said. Very soon, breakfast was over and the bell rang. The entire cafeteria frowned and groaned as no one wanted the classes to start. Mitchie sighed and they all went to their class.

The first class for the day was English with Miss Jenks. Both 6A and 6B were having the class together, which was very annoying. Lindsay had been the first one in and her friends took the best seats, right at the back of the class. The 6B girls had to keep themselves from scowling and found places to sit.

The back of the class was the best place to occupy. Anyone who sits there has a higher opportunity to gossip with their friends. Caitlyn glared at Lindsay and sat down next to Mitchie and Ella. Miss Jenks walked into the classroom and smiled at the new batch of six formers.

"Welcome back girls! We will definitely have a wonderful time this year, I am sure of it. Please study hard this year as the final exam will be coming in early October. I know it is only January, but the months will roll by and soon the exams will arrive. Can we begin lessons?" Miss Jenks spoke, eyeing on each girl.

They all nodded and Miss Jenks beamed. "Well, first of all, congratulations to Hilary for getting the position as head girl. Because of that, she can't be head of the class. That also gives us a chance to pick a new head for the class. I have decided that Belle from 6A should give it a shot." She finished, clapping as Belle stood up, blushing furiously.

The whole class applauded as well and Miss Jenks held her hand up for silence. "Jenna Bloom, I was informed by someone that you have already played a prank. That is unacceptable since it is only the beginning of the term. Since you have so many past offences, I'm afraid we will have to punish you..." Miss Jenks said to Jenna.

The whole class held their breath as Miss Jenks said the next few words. _What was Jenna's punishment?_ Everyone thought. "... you can't go to town this weekend. Instead, you will study an English poem, recite it to me and then organize the library books." Miss Jenks finished. Jenna groaned out loud but was secretly relieved.

"But Miss Jenks, English is not my top subject!" She protested, shaking her head. "You should have thought about your punishment before playing pranks." Miss Jenks warned, wagging her finger. Suddenly, Mitchie stood up.

"Miss Jenks, if Jenna can't go to town, then I will stay back and help her." Mitchie announced, surprising everyone, including Jenna and herself. Caitlyn and Ella stood up as well. "Same here." They chorused in unison. One by one, all the 6B girls volunteered themselves to help Jenna.

Miss Jenks was shocked when she saw the entire 6B girls were standing up for Jenna. She was obviously well-liked by her friends. Miss Jenks took off her glasses and polished them, deep in thought. "I am sorry girls, but Jenna was responsible for this so she will have to face the consequences." She apologized.

"But, we all agreed to the prank." Tori responded and her friends all nodded. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella did the same even though they didn't go to the opening party. Miss Jenks sighed. "Very well then, you girls can spend the time which you go to town this Sunday organizing the library with Jenna." She said, defeated.

_Thanks guys! _Jenna mouthed, as they all sat down. Her friends gave her encouraging smiles. They were all best friends. Best friends help one another when in need. Lindsay scowled. Her plan to get Jenna embarrassed had backfired. The girls from 6B sent glares at her direction.

"Enough chat girls, I have a test for you to test your standards." Miss Jenks told the class, handing out papers. "You have an hour. Good luck everyone." She said and pens begin flying over the papers, eyes scanning the questions thoroughly. Miss Jenks was a strict teacher who couldn't stand carelessness.

Pretty soon, it was time for lunch. Mam'zelle Roger, who took the class just before lunch for French, stood up immediately when the lunch bell rang. "Ah, lunch time, have a wonderful day you good English gals." She said, before heading out, her bun bobbing up and down.

Mitchie and Caitlyn giggled and followed their friends out of the classroom. At least most of their classes were over. They had lunch period from 12pm to 1pm. After that, they had another 3 hours of lessons before the end of classes for that day. "So, thank you all for this morning." Jenna said, beaming at her friends.

"Don't mention it Jenna. We are partly responsible too." Sally reassured her friend. "But you should thank Mitchie instead. She did what we all were afraid to do." Darrel added, a mischievous smile on her face. "I agree!" Her friends said in unison. Mitchie was uncomfortable with all the attention drawn on her and blushed.

"Yeah, who would have thought innocent and quiet little Mitchie will be the first to defend Jenna." Malory teased her friend, causing her to blush even harder. "Stop it; can't you see she is already embarrassed?" Ella said. _Thanks a bunch Ella. _Mitchie thought, the color disappearing from her cheeks and the teasing stopped.

"But Lindsay got her revenge all right; we are stuck here on Sunday." Brynn said bitterly. "Don't mention that bitch to me." Chelsea shot back.

During the weekends, everyone in Alfea College could go to the nearby town on different days. But they had to go in groups of 3 or more. The first, second and third diversion girls had Saturdays while the fourth, fifth and sixth diversion girls had Sundays. The 6B girls had planned to spend the Sunday shopping, but their plans will have to be pushed back.

A loud sigh was heard from them as they walked into the cafeteria for lunch. It was going to be a boring week without a shopping trip to look forward to.

**Meanwhile, with the Connect 3:**

Shane groaned as he sat back on the couch. The Connect 3 members were very bored. They had already played all the games they had. Jason was getting bored practicing for the concert that night so they were just lying around. "I want to call Mitchie." Shane wined, looking at his band mates.

But they knew better. The girls were attending classes at this point of time and they cell phones were turned off. Even if they called their fiancée and girlfriends, no one would answer. However, Shane was completely bored out so dialed Mitchie's cell phone number anyway.

Shane was quite taken aback when his fiancée picked up the phone. "Hey Shane." Mitchie's voice chirped, making Shane grin for the first time of the day. "Hey babe, why are you answering your phone, aren't you in class?" He asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

Nate and Jason sat up, listening to their band mate's conversation. Mitchie giggled. "Silly pop star. It is lunch time here Shane, we can check our cell phones." She said as Caitlyn and Ella shouted a 'hello' to Shane. He slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah, the time differences." He said, realization dawning upon him.

**At Alfea College...**

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella walked outside to the garden to chat with their boyfriends and fiancé. The trio sat down on a bench.

Mitchie: So can you please put me on speaker? Caitlyn and Ella want to talk to Nate and Jason.

Shane: *Worried.* No problem but where are you?  
Mitchie:*Laughs* Outside in the garden with Caitlyn and Ella pop star, don't worry.

Shane: Fine! And it is rock star. *grumbles.*

Mitchie: Shane, you play pop music so you are a pop star.

Shane: Yeah sure whatever you say.

Caitlyn: (Background.) Mitchie, stop flirting with your fiancé and get us on speaker!

Mitchie: Fine, Shane, push the button please.

Shane: You girls are on speaker!

Caitlyn and Ella: Hey Nate, Jason!

Jason and Nate: Hi Caitlyn, Mitchie, Ella!

Mitchie: So, good luck for tonight. We will be supporting you.

Shane: Oh really? I will be thinking about you all the time.

Caitlyn and Ella: Aww....

Nate: Shane, that was too cheesy.

Shane: I know.

Mitchie: But I love it, you are so roman...

Their chat was interrupted by Liana. "Guys! Hurry up, classes start in five minutes!" She yelled, going back into the building. Ella sighed. "You guys heard that right?" She inquired.

Nate: Yes we did.

Jason: So you need to go? (Upset.)

Caitlyn: We don't want to but we have to. Can't risk being late.

Mitchie: Yeah, we don't want to get detention.

There was silence before another shout came. "3 minutes more!" Alexia hollowed. "You girls better go." Shane muttered.

Mitchie, Ella and Caitlyn: Yeah.

Connect 3: Love you.

Mitchie, Ella and Caitlyn: Love you too!

The girls hung up the phone and went to join their friends. "Hurry up! We are going to be late!" Gaby said, dashing towards the classroom. Her friends followed.

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you guys enjoy the slight fluff in the chapter. For all Connect 3 fans, please don't get upset when I tell you this. The next few chapters will have Alfea drama so they won't be appearing much. It will mainly focus on Mitchie, since the impact will be on her.** **You will find out when I update.**

**The next chapter I will start drama. Thanks for putting up with all the boring stuff for this 4 chapters. Please read and review. It will mean a lot to me. I will try to post the next chapter ASAP. Until then, STAY TUNED!**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The drama starting chapter is here! Yeah! I am so excited and I know that you guys are too. Thank so much for all the reviews for the previous chapter, I love reading and replying them. The song is 'Friend of mine' By S2S. On to this Chapter!**

**Chapter 5:**

The girls of 6B barely just got to class when Miss Jenks came in and started teaching mathematics. Miss Jenks was their teacher for English, Mathematics and Science. They all traded looks of relive before starting to pay attention to the mathematics lesson.

Soon, the last bell rang. Delighted, everyone raced out of the classroom, leaving a very confused teacher in class. The late afternoon light casted shadows on the girls as they ran to their dorm rooms. After changing into comfortable clothing, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella went to the common room.

When they got there, their friends had already started on the work that teachers gave. "I can't believe Mam'zelle Roger gave us so much French work on the first day!" Gaby complained, placing her books down onto the table. Mitchie groaned in agreement. "Don't remind me, I want to finish as soon as I can." Caitlyn said.

All the 20 6B girls settled down and they begun their work. They were almost done at 6.15pm, 15 minutes before dinner. Ella sighed as she placed her books away. "Finally we are complete!" She exclaimed in delight. All her friends laughed but agreed as well. "Umm guys? Sorry to interrupt, but dinner starts in a few minutes!" Liana yelled.

Chaos started irrupting and screaming was occurring. Finally, all of them relaxed and they rushed to the cafertia for dinner. They got there in the nick of time.

Once dinner ended, the 6B girls returned to the common room. Some of them had other work that they have not finished and sat quietly at a corner. While the others all sat in a circle and begin gossiping. "So Mitchie? Any new interesting songs?" Priya inquired. "Umm Yeah. I wrote this song during Christmas break. It is called 'Friend Of Mine'." Mitchie replied.

"Then let's hear it!" Her friends chorused in unison. Mitchie blushed slightly, picked up her guitar and started playing the song and sang.

I'm a lucky girl, got someone in this world  
To tell my deepest secrets to  
Fortunately, I got someone in my life  
And that someone is you  
I like the way you listen to me  
When I talk about things that matter  
I like the way you always stand up for me  
When I'm not around  
The way we help each other  
Through the crazy ups and downs that happen  
A thing like this don't come along everyday  
And I just wanna say

CALL ON ME ANYTIME, CALL ON ME RAIN OR SHINE  
YOU ARE A FRIEND OF MINE  
WHETHER IT'S DAY OR NIGHT, WHETHER YOU'RE WRONG OR RIGHT  
YOU ARE A FRIEND OF MINE

Caitlyn got the hang of the song and played some beats on her laptop. Meanwhile, everyone in the common room clapped to the music. Mitchie beamed at her friends.

I'm so proud to be the one you feel you need  
'Cause you know we're in this together  
We just got a way, we know the things to say  
That will make it better  
I like the way you bring me in line  
When I'm doing something stupid  
I like the way you tell it just like it is  
And you don't hold back  
The way you're always there when I need you  
To run and rescue me  
Someone like you don't come along everyday  
And I just wanna say

CALL ON ME ANYTIME, CALL ON ME RAIN OR SHINE  
YOU ARE A FRIEND OF MINE  
WHETHER IT'S DAY OR NIGHT, WHETHER YOU'RE WRONG OR RIGHT  
YOU ARE A FRIEND OF MINE

When we're walkin' in the mall  
And we're shoppin' for some clothes  
Talkin' 'bout the guys we know, over colas and fries  
And the minute I get home, gotta call you on the phone  
'Cause another crazy thought just came into my mind  
Gotta tell you right away, got a new CD to play  
So just come along my way and don't waste any time  
Got some peace of mind knowing  
That you're the kind of person  
Who'll never do me wrong and we get along .

I like the way you listen to me  
When I talk about things that matter  
I like the way you always stand up for me  
When I'm not around  
The way we help each other  
Through the crazy ups and downs that happen  
A thing like this don't come along everyday  
And I just wanna, I just wanna say

CALL ON ME ANYTIME, CALL ON ME RAIN OR SHINE  
YOU ARE A FRIEND OF MINE  
WHETHER IT'S DAY OR NIGHT, WHETHER YOU'RE WRONG OR RIGHT  
YOU ARE A FRIEND OF MINE...

Once Mitchie finished playing, applause went around the room. "Wow Mitchie! You have improved over the holidays!" Chelsea commented. Mitchie blushed with pure pleasure. "Thanks guys!" She said. All her friends also added their thoughts about the song and Mitchie's singing.

It was quite a happy day for all of the 6B girls, aside from the Sunday's organizing of library books. That, no one was looking forward to. And not only that, Jenna was already seeking help from Alyssa, who was awesome in English. Caitlyn sighed. "It is too bad our shopping trip has to be postponed. " She spoke up.

Everyone agreed to that, but they were pleased to help Jenna. There was no way she could shelf all the books in the library on her own.

Finally, Sunday came. When the bells rang, Ella sat up, biting her lower lip. Breakfast on Sundays was 1 hour later, 8.30am instead of 7.30am. Caitlyn was already up quite some time ago and was busy typing an e-mail to Nate. "Morning Cait." Ella greeted, stiffing a yawn.

Caitlyn returned the greeting and turned to look at Mitchie's bed. "Rise and shine Mitch!" She called out. Instead of a reply, she got hit on the arm with a pillow. "Leave me alone Caitlyn." Came a muffled voice under the pillow. Ella raised her eyebrows at Caitlyn.

Both girls smirked and mouth out the numbers. _One, Two, Three! _Caitlyn and Ella jumped onto Mitchie's bed, tickling her. Mitchie burst out laughing. "Okay, I'm up! Please stop." She pleaded, stiffing a giggle. Her friends got off her, still laughing like crazy, holding their aching sides.

Mitchie shook her head, seeing her friends in such a state. If Nate and Jason were to see them now, they would think something was wrong. She glanced at her cell phone, which on cue beeped, signaling that she had received a message. Beaming, Mitchie snatched it up, expecting a message from Shane like every morning.

Good morning babe,

Today is Sunday, which means that you have to organize the books.  I wish I could help you out there. Nate and Jason say the same thing. I will call you later, Hope you have a nice day!

Your marvelous fiancé,

Shane Grey.

Mitchie grinned like a cherish cat after reading the text. Shane was so reassuring. As she looked at the engagement ring hanging on the chain around her neck, her fiancé face came into her mind. She missed him so much. She could see his eyes, feel his hands...

The girl snapped out of her trance and sighed, typing in a reply quickly.

Hey Shane, 

Thanks for the text and trying to cheer me up. Have a nice day too!  Love you so much and miss you.

Mitchie.

After pressing 'send,' Mitchie hurriedly went to freshen up and change, preparing for a new day ahead. "Hurry up guys! I'm starving!" Caitlyn commented, after claming down.

**2 hours later...**

All 20 girls of 6B found themselves in the large Alfea Library. Right in front of them, were tapes, glues, stationeries as well as plenty of papers and a HUGE ton of books.

"Now girls, please split yourselves into groups. Since the librarian is not here, all of you will cover work for her. 4 will manage the counter, 8 will arrange the books, 3 will be doing decorations and the last 5 will be doing paper work and computer work." Miss Jenks informed the girls.

She handed the keys to Natalie. "Since the library will not be open, please close up before

heading off to lunch. I will come check on you at 4pm." Miss Jenks gave them a stern

smile and left them at the library. Malory sighed. "Come on guys, the sooner we finish

this, the sooner we can relax." She told them.

They broke off into different groups and started their jobs. But before they could start,

Jenna stopped to say a few words. "Thank you guys so much for helping me." She said.

All her friends gave her a reassuring smile and started their various work.

By the time it was 4pm, the 6B girls had gotten everything wrapped up and completed.

Those who had completed their tasks early helped one another in their jobs. All of them stepped back and admired their work. The library was very neat and organized. Books were shelved properly and neat folders were arranged on the counter.

They were just putting the last touches to the library when Miss Jenks walked in and inspected the work of the girls. "Brilliant work girls! I am very happy to see the library neat. More than that, you all worked together as a form to get this result." Patting Mitchie on the shoulder, she smiled at Jenna.

"You have some faithful friends Jenna. I hope you have learnt you lesson or the next punishment will be worse." She finished and told the girls to go. Cheering was heard among them all and they skipped out of the library. Miss Jenks watched them rushed out, laughing and joking among themselves.

_6B's bond is definitely very strong. _She reflected, scanning the room.

Felicity, Tori and Brynn all squealed when they plopped onto the couches in the common room. No more shelving books, staring at the computer screen managing paper work for them! Mitchie's eyes went wide when she spotted a plate of cookies on the table. There was a note addressed to all of them saying that this was a reward for their hard work.

Mitchie picked up the platter of cookies and went over to her friends. All of them started snatching them like it was gold. "Mmmm.... chocolate chip cookies, delicious." Wilma said, licking her lips in pure delight. They spent the rest of the evening chatting with smiles, delighted that this dreaded day was over for them.

As it was planned, the 6B girls went on their shopping trip the following week. Each of their parents had generously sended them money for spending on clothes, shoes and jewelry. Mitchie bought just a new blouse and skirt. Her friends however, bought all sorts of things they didn't need for that moment.

When they finished dinner, which was about 7.45 pm, the 6B girls went to the common room to parade their outfits and think about what to wear the next day. "What do you think of this?" Lani inquired, showing off herself wearing a blue tank top with pinks jeans. "It is beautiful!" All her friends chorused. "My turn!" Priya yelled from the bathroom.

Before Priya could show her outfit, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Darrell said, eyeing on the door. A very timid and frighten second former's head peered in. "Please..." She began. "Please come in! We will like to know if the head has a body." Jenna teased.

The small frame of the second former entered the common room. All eyes were on her as she began speaking. "Please, sorry for interrupting but the headmistress wants to see Mitchie Torres in her office." She said, biting her lower lip when she finished. Everyone's eyes turned to look at Mitchie, who was quite shocked.

No one was ever requested to go to the headmistress's office unless they were in trouble. "Now?" Mitchie managed to squeak out. The second former nodded. "Umm okay, thanks so much." Mitchie answered. The second former excused herself and went out.

"Why would Miss Fleming want to see you?" Alexia asked. Mitchie shrugged, indicating that she had no idea at all. "I better go, don't want to keep Miss Fleming waiting." Mitchie muttered and went off.

There was silence in the common room, but everyone was thinking about the same thing. Mitchie had the best record of good behavior in school. Is she in trouble and why?

Running down the hallways, Mitchie was thinking of the exact same thing. When she reached the office door, her heart was racing 20 times faster than usual. She rapped on the door. "Come in." The headmistress voice echoed through Mitchie's ears. Trying to control her shaking hand, she opened the door.

"Ah Mitchie, so nice of you to join us." Miss Fleming told the girl. "Us?" Mitchie was puzzled. The headmistress smiled at the girl. "Don' be alarmed, you are not in trouble. But there is someone I think you know." Miss Fleming said, gesturing to a figure sitting on the couch.

The figure lifted her head and Mitchie got a good look at her. "Mrs. Martin?" Mitchie was shocked to find Sierra's mother, weeping. She was supposed to be with Sierra in China, why was she here? Mitchie immediately went to the woman's side. "What's wrong Mrs. Martin? Aren't you supposed to be with Sierra?" Mitchie inquired.

At the mention of her daughter, Mrs. Martin sobbed harder. Miss Fleming handed a piece of Kleenex to her and she accepted it gratefully. "Sit down Mitchie. I am afraid something bad has happened." Miss Fleming spoke up, nodding at the chair near the couch.

Mitchie sat down and sighed, trying to comfort Mrs. Martin. Finally, she stopped weeping and turned to look at Mitchie. "I have some awful news Mitchie." Mrs. Martin said, pausing to place her hands into Mitchie. "Sierra passed away 3 days ago." She finished, trying hard not to sob, but failed miserably.

Mitchie stared at Mrs. Martin disbelievingly, then at Miss Fleming who nodded slowly and excused herself to prepare some drinks. In Mitchie's mind, only one sentence was spinning. Her best friend since young, was d...e...a...d?

**Cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had plenty of work to complete and stuff.**

**So what will happen now to Mitchie? Was Sierra really dead and how did she die? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Please Read and Review. I spent a long time writing this. I will try to post the next chapter soon, I promise. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**TrixieNancy124**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here comes Chapter 6! Thanks for all my reviewers for leaving comments about the last chapter, I really love reading them. On to this chapter, which is drama filled, like the previous chapter. WARNING: ****This chapter might be quiet emotional.**

**Chapter 6:**

Mitchie just sat there, dumbfounded by the news. Mrs. Martin was sobbing so hard that it hurt her. Finally, tears filled her eyes as the news sinked into her. Fighting back the tears, she bit her lower lip. Her best friend since she was young was dead. Bitter tears glistened on her eyelashes as she remembered all the times they shared together.

Mitchie broke down and sobbed sorrowfully. She let all her tears flow. Mrs. Martin pulled her into a comforting hug. Both just cried their hearts out. Miss Fleming came back in and sighed at the sight before her. She handed them both Kleenexes and drinks. Soon, their sobs subsidized.

"But... how... why?" Mitchie chocked out, anxious to know every detail. Mrs. Martin dug her hand into her handbag and produced a letter. She placed it into Mitchie's hands. "Before Sierra died, she told me to pass you this letter. Everything that you need to know is in there." She explained.

Mitchie nodded, still stunned by the fact that her friend had left the world. She stuffed the letter in her pocket and suddenly, something clicked in her mind. "When is the funeral? I want to be there." Mitchie inquired. Both Miss Fleming and Mrs. Martin looked at one another, wanting the other party to speak up first.

After a moment of silence, Mrs. Martin began speaking. "I don't know how to tell you this Mitchie, but you won't be going to the funeral." She said. Mitchie's eyes went as wide as tomatoes as she waited for the explanation.

"We have talked to your parents about this matter Mitchie. This news has stunned you a lot. The funeral will just make you feel worse and we don't want this incident to affect your studies." Miss Fleming added, her soft eyes gazing at the girl. "But..." Mitchie begin but was cut off.

"Mitchie, we know what we are doing. But you can donate a last gift for Sierra, if you like." Mrs. Martin said gently. Mitchie nodded slowly and pulled out her wallet, fishing out a picture of Sierra and herself. "May I borrow a pen?" She asked Miss Fleming, who handed a fountain one to her.

Mitchie flipped the picture to the back and wrote a few words on it.

Sierra, I am sorry I can't see you to your grave. You have been a great friend for the past 18 years of my life and I really appreciate your friendship. I will remember you, always.

Mitchie.

Wiping a few tears from her eyes, Mitchie gave the picture to Mrs. Martin. "Please put this in the coffin beside Sierra." She requested. "Of course I will dear. And please, stay strong, I know you can." Mrs. Martin replied, giving Mitchie a motherly hug. "Thanks Miss Fleming, Mrs. Martin." Mitchie said.

"When and where is the funeral Mrs. Martin?" Mitchie asked suddenly, an idea forming in her mind. "It will be held on the 25th of January, next Sunday at the church in the next town." Mrs. Martin responded. Mitchie had all the information she needed; now she just had to plan out her idea.

"You can go Mitchie. I am sure your friends must be extremely worried." Miss Fleming spoke up. Mitchie gave a small beam at the headmistress, said her goodbyes to Mrs. Martin and dashed out.

But Mitchie didn't go back to the common room instantly. Instead, she ran to the rooftop garden of the school, which was deserted at the point of time. The silence and dim light was the best place to let out all her emotions.

Mitchie settled herself on one of the benches and cried like she never cried before. Her heart ached in pain as she thought of the fights they have been though and the moments they shared.

The tears soaked her shirt but she didn't even care. Mitchie buried her face in her hands and let out more tears of sorrow. Out of a sudden, she remembered the letter in her pocket and took it out. The front of the envelop was scrawled in Sierra's neat writing. With shaking hands, she tore it open.

A keychain dropped out of the envelop and onto the floor with a soft thud. The sound scared Mitchie out of her wits and she jumped. Picking the key chain up, she took a good look at it. On it was the very same picture she had given to Mrs. Martin but it was much smaller.

A contented smile crept onto her face and she unfolded the letter, squinting to read in the dim light.

12th January.

Dear Mitchie,

By the time you read this letter, I would be gone from this world. I am sure you are very curious on what happened to me. But before I start, I want you to know that you have been a wonderful friend and I enjoyed your company so much. Congratulations on the engagement with Shane. Both of you belong together.

I shall not beat about the bush and get to the point right? The truth is, I have cancer. It is incurable for me and the doctor said I have only a month to live. I was diagnosed on 15th December. This means I will pass away 3 days after this letter is written. Mitchie, I am horned to be you friend in this 18 years. Though I have a short-lived life, I am sure that I will past away with no regrets at all. This is god's decision, we all can't help it.

But I have only one request for you. Once you and Shane get married and have children, I wish to be the godmother of you second child. I understand that Caitlyn and Ella will be the first child's godmother so I would like to be the godmother for the second. I will bestow a gift for the child from heaven and watch over him or her like my own child.

Please Mitchie, carry on with life. Don't crumble because of me. You are talented and I am sure you have a bright future ahead of you. The key chain which I have placed in the envelop will be a remembrance of me for you. In this letter, I wish you all the best in life, and farewell forever, my dear best friend.

I will remember you, always and forever.

Yours Sincerely,

Sierra Annie Martin.

After reading the letter, Mitchie felt more tears brimming in her eyes. Sierra would get her final wish. She just sat there for at least half an hour, thinking about her dearest friend Sierra.

**Meanwhile...**

While all the events were happening, the girls of 6B were pacing up and down the common room restlessly. All were worried about what was going on in the headmistress's office. "... What if she will be expelled, or..." Chelsea was cut off by Tori. "For heaven sake Chelsea, stop it. You are scaring all of us." She chided.

Caitlyn was trying to relax herself by listening to some music. But her mind always wondered back to what Mitchie was doing. Ella was also having the same problem. Valerie glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already 9.05pm. They would have to go to bed in 45 minutes.

Everyone was so immerse in their thoughts that they didn't noticed that Mitchie left her cell phone in the common room. They all jolted up in fright when her cell phone started ringing. All of them stopped what they were doing and looked at the direction of the sound.

Caitlyn and Ella stood up and went to Mitchie's cell phone. "It is Shane." Ella said, glancing at the screen. Their friends all sat up in excitement and their eyes widened. "As in Shane Grey?" Alexia half shrieked half squealed. Ella motioned them to be quiet while Caitlyn answered the phone.

"Hey Shane." She said calmly. On the other line, Shane was quite surprised that Caitlyn was answering Mitchie's phone. "Umm... Hey Caitlyn, is Mitchie around?" He inquired. Caitlyn shook her head, then remembering that Shane could not see her, replied. "No, she is at the headmistress's office." She announced.

Shane was once again stunned. "Why? What happened?" He shouted. "Relax Shane, nothing is going to happen, she will be back soon." As if on cue, the common room door creaked open and Mitchie walked in, her eyes never leaving her shoes.

Caitlyn beamed a little. "Hold on Shane, she is back." Caitlyn told Shane. She tapped Mitchie on the shoulder and indicated to the phone. _Shane. _She mouthed. Mitchie cracked a small smiled but shook her head and sat down on a chair without a word.

Caitlyn and Ella were both extremely puzzled. Whatever Miss Fleming had told her must have affected her. They exchanged looks with the other 6B girls. "Shane, she will have to call you back, goodnight." She said quickly and hung up, despite Shane's questioning.

"So, what did Miss Fleming tell you Mitch?" Wilma asked. Mitchie kept quiet, but a few tears were visible in her eyes, which was already very red. Concern for Mitchie, her friends all crowed around her, firing questions about what happened in the headmistress's office.

Mitchie badly wanted to tell her friends what was going on, but she didn't want to draw unnecessary attention. So, she kept her mouth close. "Sweetie, if you don't want to tell us, it is okay. But we are there for you." Brynn said softly. Mitchie forced out a smile, but knew her friends were dying for information.

She felt bad on doing that, but she could not help it. Before any more questions could be asked, Miss Jenks came in. "Enough gossip for today girls, time to get ready for bed." She announced and went away. Grateful, Mitchie was the first one out of the room, wanting some personal space.

Her friends stared at the place where Mitchie was a moment ago. "Something is bothering Mitchie." Caitlyn finally said. The 6B girls agreed. "She is just upset about something. She will open up to us by tomorrow morning." Malory reassured her friends. "I hope so." Gaby spoke up, voicing what everyone was thinking.

They all went to their separate dorm rooms. When Caitlyn and Ella got there, Mitchie had already climbed onto her bed, sighing. "Goodnight Caitlyn, Ella." She mumbled, before sleep overcame her. Caitlyn and Ella exchanged worried looks. Hopefully, what Malory said will be real.

Unfortunately, Malory was wrong. During breakfast the next morning, Mitchie still clamped up like... clamps. She didn't say anything during breakfast at all, let alone on what happened the night before. Mitchie was lost in her own world, not responding when her friends asked questions.

Because of her behavior, her friends worried even more. Not even the jokes Jenna said made a crack even a tiny smile. At last neither Priya nor Chelsea could take her silence any longer. Excusing themselves 10 minutes before breakfast ends, they went straight to the headmistress office, hoping Miss Fleming could shed some light on Mitchie's weird behavior.

Priya rapped on the headmistress's door lightly. "Come in." Miss Fleming's voice called out. The 2 6B girls went in. Miss Fleming was busy writing something, but placed her pen down. "Hello Priya, Chelsea. What can I do for you?" She queried.

"Miss Fleming, sorry for interrupting, but we hope you could help us." Chelsea responded. The headmistress's eyes were on them, indicating she was waiting for them to continue. "Mitchie has been very distant after the meeting with you last night. She barely spoke. We were just wondering, what happened?" Priya said.

Miss Fleming sighed deeply. Maintaining eye contact with both girls, she spoke to them with seriousness in her voice. "I am so sorry girls, but I can't help you with that. The matter concerns Mitchie. I can't tell you, it has to come from Mitchie herself."

"But..." Priya and Chelsea protested. However, Miss Fleming held up her hand, wanting no more discussion of the matter. "I am sorry girls. But all I can say is that Mitchie will tell you when she is ready. Now hurry and go to class or you will be late." She told them.

Chelsea and Priya could sense the sadness in the headmistress's voice so they went out without a protest.

Of course, everyone thought that as the days went by, Mitchie would open up to them. But they were mistaken. Each girl in the form had tried their very best to do that, but Mitchie still bottled up her feelings inside her. They also approached teachers and other schoolmates but found out nothing to explain Mitchie's situation.

Mitchie barely even talked now. The teachers always caught her daydreaming in classes and some other stuff. She brushed off her friend's words of concern, thinking she was doing the right thing. The rooftop garden was a place she often visited after classes; it was very calm and relaxing there, enabling Mitchie to think clearly.

Lately, Mitchie even ignored phone calls and text messages. Shane was seriously desperate and concerned for his fiancée and left her dozens of messages. But Mitchie never answered them. Caitlyn and Ella couldn't find a clue after searching Mitchie's side of the room.

Mitchie didn't even hang out with her friends anymore. She always disappeared after classes and her friends never found her. Could they get the old Mitchie back and to open up to them?

**Sort of a cliffhanger. I know I am being quite mean about this stuff, but I cannot help it. Don't worry, Mitchie will open up to her friends soon, after more drama! Anyways, please read and review. Comments and ideas will be greatly appreciated as I am running out of them.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 7, with a huge amount of friendship, drama and maybe a pinch of romance!**

**TrixieNancy124. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! The next chapter is posted. I will waste no time dwelling, just want to say thank you all so much for the reviews and comments. It brightens my day just by reading them. On to this Chapter! :) **

**Chapter 7:**

As the days wear on, everyone became quite fed up of Mitchie's queer behavior. The 6B girls just ignored Mitchie and she turned back into the invisible girl she once was. Mitchie was still not speaking much, only to reply questions from the teachers. No one, except the headmistress knew what was wrong with Mitchie.

Caitlyn and Ella were almost giving up on Mitchie. It was impossible to crack her shell. Shane was still texting Mitchie but there were not many text messages lately due to his tour.

On the 22nd January, Thursday, the sun was blazing red and the weather was extremely hot. As usual, Mitchie went to the rooftop garden after classes. She sat down on one of the benches and inhaled deeply. The scent of roses that grew there was fragrant. Mitchie took out her work and began writing.

After she completed her work, she looked around. Mitchie was completely bored. Sighing, she opened her laptop and went online. She log onto the chat rooms. No one that she knew was online. She was about to log off when out of a sudden someone joined in the chat room. It was Tess.

Yes, Tess Tyler. The devil from Camp Rock 3 years ago. Mitchie could vaguely remember Tess's looks. She had changed after Final Jam and was extremely nice now. Tess's rich and powerful voice got her into a Music Scholarship. Mitchie's worries and troubles were brushed aside and she really smiled for the first time in 4 days.

Hey Tess. Mitchie typed.

**(Toocoolgal627- Tess. ThisIsMe126- Mitchie)**

Toocoolgal627: Hey Mitchie. How are you? :)

ThisIsMe126: I'm good Tess; boarding school life is kinda perfect.

Toocoolgal627: Oh really? I've been talking to Ella lately and she told me about you not talking to any of your dorm mates, including Caitlyn. What is going on Mitchie?

ThisIsMe126: Tess, something is just bothering me alright?

Toocoolgal627: But by Ella's description, it is more than bothering. According to her, you look distant, crushed, upset.

ThisIsMe126: Look Tess, I don't want to talk about it. Can we just change the subject?

Toocoolgal627: You win this time Mitchie, but all of us are here for you. Me, Caitlyn, Ella, you dorm mates, your fiancé and just about everyone.

ThisIsMe126: You know about our engagement?

Toocoolgal627: Yeah Mitchie. Caitlyn filled me in. Anyway, you are getting everyone plain upset because of you. My advice Mitch, tell them, you will feel much better, and clear up this mystery and drama.

ThisIsMe126: Thanks a bunch Tess, I will consider it.

Toocoolgal627: Glad to be of help Mitchie. Oh, free period is over, take care girl!

ThisIsMe126: Take care too Tess, send some pictures over will you?  
Toocoolgal627: Sure, bye.

_Toocoolgal627 is currently unavailable._

Tess went offline instantly, leaving Mitchie deep in thought. Should she tell her friends about Sierra's death? That thought left her mind quickly and an image of Sierra went through her head instead. She buried her head in her arms and sobbed. She really missed Sierra.

After 15 minutes, Mitchie made up her mind. Tess was right. Her friends needed to know about this. Hurriedly, she packed up her studying materials, grabbed her laptop and descended the staircase of the rooftop garden.

**Meanwhile... **

All the 6B girls except Mitchie were in the common room, none of them speaking a word. They were all engaged in their own activities or work. Each individual was still racking their brains to find an answer to Mitchie's sort of problem. Caitlyn sighed and groaned inwardly. She wanted to give up.

But Mitchie was her friend. It was her responsibility to find out what was wrong with her. "I just don't get it, why doesn't Mitchie trust us with whatever is going on?" Caitlyn asked Ella, who was busy with History work. Her friend shrugged. "She just need some time Cait." Her friend reassured.

"Speaks of the devil." Jenna muttered under her breath, as Mitchie walked in. Jenna was one of those girls who could get annoyed extremely easily. But Felicity heard her and she elbowed her in the ribs, hard. "Hey!" Jenna yelled, frowning at Felicity. Mitchie took a seat further away from her friends, as usual.

Alyssa shut her books quickly with a loud bang. She sighed and turned to look at Jenna. "Jenna, it has been a few weeks and I am sick of classes. Please play a prank." She wined, doing a puppy dog pout. Everyone also felt the same way and pleaded Jenna. "But I promise to be good this year." She objected.

But Jenna didn't want to disappoint her dorm mates and she groaned. "I hate it when you make me do this." She uttered. Jenna unzipped her backpack and pulled out a kit. "What is that?" Gaby asked excitedly. Her friends crowed around Jenna, firing questions.

Mitchie on the other hand stayed at her seat reading a book, but was listening to her friends. "It is sent by Adam." Jenna explained. Adam was Jenna's mischievous twin brother who studied at Saint Kits. Like Jenna, he also plays all kinds of pranks.

"It is a sound device of a snake. Now, I have a plan. Mam' zelle Depot hates snakes right?" Jenna inquired, a grin forming onto her face. Her friends all nodded, eager to hear about Jenna's plan.

"Well, her next class is tomorrow, after lunch. One of us can slip the device behind the whiteboard during lunch break." Jenna paused and held up a tiny remote control. "With a click of this button, snakes sounds will be produced by the device." She demonstrated and a scary hiss came from the device.

The 6B girls jumped up in fright, some of their eyes widening, while others were beaming. "It sounds so real..." Sally said, her voice barely in a whisper. "Mam' zelle Depot will be scared to death!" Wilma commented, stiffing a soft giggle. Malory looked at her friends.

"We have to shut our selves up guys. She will find something queer if we laugh before the joke starts." Malory announced. Everyone immediately straiten themselves up. Liana, who just could laugh easily, told them that she would bring some handkerchiefs with her.

"So, who should hold the remote?" Priya inquired. The 6B girls looked at one another. "I'll do it." Chelsea volunteered. Jenna nodded and gave the remote to her. "Start the hissing when she is teaching the French verbs, one of the boring parts." Jenna instructed. Chelsea nodded and tried it out.

"Adam is so cool!" Alexia exclaimed, sighing dreamily. "You are only saying that because he is your boyfriend!" Tori teased, watching her friend's face turn beetroot red. "Alright, then it is settled, we will play the prank tomorrow on Mam' zelle." Jenna said, looking at her friends.

"I don't think you should play the prank guys." A voice said softly, which was barely audioable. The 6B girls turned and were surprised to find that Mitchie was the one who spoke. They stared at her in amusement. Mitchie raised her eyebrows. "What?" She queried.

"Sweetie, you have not spoken to us in 4 days." Brynn exclaimed, throwing her hands high in the air, beaming at her friend. The other 6B girls nodded in agreement. "Anyways, glad you are speaking to us and stuff but WHAT did you just say?" Jenna almost yelled out.

Mitchie flinched a little but still kept her steady position. "Mam'zelle is really terrified of snakes Jenna; don't you think you are going a little way overboard?" She cautioned her friend, looked around her and continued. "Besides, remember what Miss Jenks said, she may get into serious trouble for that prank." She finished.

Jenna's face reddened with pure anger. Mitchie had supported her pranks since the first grade. Why was she disagreeing now? Jenna felt her anger rising and her urge to fire back. She had an awful temper. Despite trying to control herself, she could not help it.

"_Remember what Miss Jenks said_." She mimicked Mitchie sarcastically. All her friends except Caitlyn and Ella, who sided by Mitchie as usual, burst into giggles. Mitchie's face turned tomato red.

"Was that advice? From a girl who has been invisible for the past few days and ignored her friends?" Gaby, a joker sometimes, added. Some of the 6B girls gasped and glared at Gaby, who shrugged.

Hot tears started brimming onto Mitchie's eyes. She chided herself for wanting to spill everything to such friends. "I just wanted to help..." She said softly. "Well, we don't need you help invisible girl, the prank is on 100 percent!!!" Jenna shouted. Mitchie finally reached her breaking point.

Giving Gaby and Jenna a gloomy look, she dashed out, sobbing. A few seconds later, Caitlyn and Ella stepped forward. "That was too much Jenna, Gaby." Caitlyn muttered coldly, before running out to find Mitchie. "I can't believe you girls actually did that to Mitchie." Ella added, following Mitchie and Caitlyn's actions.

The remaining girls in 6B glared at both Jenna and Gaby. "You both should apologize." Valerie remarked, after a moment of silence. "We will, I promise." Jenna said. Like magic, the tension disappeared and they started discussing about the prank again.

But Jenna and Gaby exchanged guilty looks. They did overdo it. Poor Mitchie. Now she has another worry.

**Meanwhile with Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella...**

"Mitch! Mitch! Wait!" Caitlyn and Ella's voices echoed through the rooming hallways. Mitchie was darn good in running, Caitlyn and Ella could only see her shadow. Mitchie glanced back and ran even faster when she heard her friend's voices. The tears stung and blocked her view occasionally but she just kept moving forward.

After turning at the next corridor, Mitchie screech to a halt. Some of the 6A girls were right in front of her and Lindsay was one of them. She waited for them to let her past but Lindsay was directing them not to. "Well, if it isn't Miss Invisible Mitchie." Lindsay proclaimed, her arms folded across her chest.

Lindsay's friends and dorm mates laughed. Some of them even snickered at the sight of Mitchie. Mitchie felt even more embarrassed that she was, crying the public and humiliated by Lindsay. "Let me pass Lindsay." Mitchie said coldly and urgently, not wanting Caitlyn and Ella to catch up to her.

"And why should I?" Lindsay challenged, advancing to Mitchie. _I hate to do this. _Mitchie reflected, closing her eyes shut. She stepped forward, shoved Lindsay out of the way and bolted off, just as Caitlyn and Ella's faces came into view. Lindsay was surprised and fell flat onto the ground!

Despite worried for Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella could not help but laughed wholeheartedly. Mitchie glanced back and gasped when she saw what she had done. "Sorry Lindsay!" She called over her shoulder. Lindsay sent a death glare at the girls, standing up. "You will pay 6B girls!" Lindsay shouted, as Caitlyn and Ella dashed away.

Unfortunately, Mitchie had a head start and she ran to who knows where. Chiding themselves, Caitlyn and Ella went to their dorm room. Mitchie, on the other hand, cried her heart out at the rooftop garden. Were those her true friends? Did true friends snap at one another just because of an advice?

Jenna and Gaby apologized sincerely to Mitchie a few hours later after dinner. "We are super sorry Mitchie, we should not have snapped." Gaby said, her eyes full of sadness. "Yeah Mitch, we were all over curious and upset over your silence and stuff." Jenna added.

"It is alright guys." Mitchie replied, a small grin spreading onto her face. "So are we friends?" Gaby inquired hopefully. "Definitely, and I hope you will let me have my privacy. I promise I will tell you when I am ready." Mitchie answered. The 3 friends beamed at one another and shared a hug.

"So, if you don't mind, can we play the prank?" Jenna told Mitchie. Mitchie nodded her head in approval after minutes of consideration. The trio walked to the common room together, chatting as if nothing was wrong. It was nice to have her friends to support her. Mitchie reflected.

**The next day, after lunch, before French classes...**

The girls from 6B were all like giggling and winking and one another while walking into the class. They had all decided that the 6A girls should not know anything about the prank; it would be such a surprise for them. Hilary was walking pass when she witnessed Caitlyn and Malory share a grin.

Hilary stopped and looked at them weirdly. "What is wrong with you 6B girls today? You are all extremely cheerful." She commented, her eyes trailing to Jenna. Jenna raised her hands up in mock defense. "Don't look at me; we are all just in a good mood today." She spoke for the entire group. Hilary shrugged it off and went off.

The 6B girls heaved a huge sigh of relief. Just then, Mitchie and Lani came running towards them, beaming with pride. "Did you put it?" Caitlyn inquired excitedly. Both girls nodded. Mitchie and Lani were placed in charge for slipping the device behind the whiteboard 10 minutes before the class after lunch.

Mitchie hated to admit it, but she didn't feel invisible anymore. Even though she had not told her friends about Sierra's death, she felt like she was not hiding anything from her friends. Mitchie's eyes darkened when she thought about Sierra's death. She just was not ready to tell her friends yet.

Caitlyn placed her hand on Mitchie's shoulder. "You okay?" She asked as they went into the classroom side by side. Mitchie nodded her head, siding into her seat. At that moment, Mam' zelle Depot came in. The 6B girls exchanged final looks. It is Prank Time!

**Another sort of cliffhanger. I want to write the prank in this chapter but it just way too long to write. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And don't worry; the Connect 3 will be reappearing in the story soon. So, please be kind to read and review or leave me a private message it you have a suggestion!**

**Peace out,**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all readers! Chapter 8 is here. Wow, chapter 8 already? It seemed like yesterday when I started writing this story. Anyways, thank you a zillion times for those who reviewed! I really, really appreciate them. On to chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8:  
**

Mam' zelle greeted the class with a huge smile planted on her face. It was obvious she was in good mood today. Some of the girls of 6B nudged Chelsea with their arm or winking at her. Chelsea gave a small nod, which was barely noticeable. She opened her hand to make sure the remote was still there.

The tiny remote was comfortably rested on Chelsea's hand. Everyone was busy talking and chatting in class about gossip like dating and stuff. Mam' zelle Depot sighed and tried to out talk the girls but failed. "I didn't want to do this to you English gals." She muttered. Picking up a micro-phone on the table, she shouted into it.

"TIME FOR CLASS ENGLISH GALS!" She yelled as loud as she could. Of course, everyone was stunned and hurriedly stopped. Mam'zelle gave a satisfied smile. "Good, now we can begin class. Take out your French verb book." She announced. Bags and tables were opened and they quickly took their books out.

Seeing the books were on the desk, Mam'zelle told them. "Open you books to page 21. Doris, please begin." A 6A girl, Doris Hilton, stood up and read the verbs on the page. Halfway through, Jenna cleared her throat, signaling Chelsea to start. Eager, she pressed the button. The hiss was super soft at first but Mam' zelle had extremely sharp ears.

"Did anyone of you gals heard that sound?" Mam'zelle inquired. The 6A girls stared blankly at her while the girls from 6B tried hard not to burst out. Liana stuffed a few handkerchiefs in her mouth, trying to keep a straight face but on the inside was giggling like mad. Lani, who was an excellent actress along with Brynn, strained their ears.

"What did you hear Mam'zelle? I don't hear anything." Ella said innocently, winking at Chelsea. That was another signal and another hiss was heard, this time much louder. "I think I hear something..." Lani exclaimed, her eyes shining with innocence. "It sounded like..." Brynn was cut off by Jenna.

"I hear it too!" Jenna yelled, stepping out of her seat and begun investigating. "Me too!" Caitlyn and Mitchie chorused. Some girls from 6A had caught on the joke and also chimed in, but none of them told Mam'zelle what the sound was.

Mam'zelle held her hand up for silence just as Chelsea pressed the button. An extremely loud hiss came from the device. Mam'zelle shrieked and stood on a chair. "It sounds like a..." Mitchie trailed off. "A SNAKE!" Doris shouted, screaming. Alexia, Malory and Tori started acting to glance around in fright while others were silently giggling.

Mam'zelle let out another shriek, her pace paling quickly. Jenna, Mitchie and many others burst into laughter. Soon, Caitlyn, Ella and Mitchie were holding their aching sides. Others were laughing their heads off or screaming in pure fear.

"I never knew 6B had so many talented actresses!" Caitlyn managed to say. Mitchie and Caitlyn could not respond as they were still laughing. Lindsay rolled her eyes at Caitlyn's remark, caught sight off the remote in Chelsea's hand and smirked. _A prank huh? _She thought and traced the source of the hissing.

The 6B girls were busy laughing at Mam'zelle, who had climbed onto the table, shaking with fear. None of them noticed that Lindsay took the device out from behind the whiteboard. But when Alyssa happened to glance at the whiteboard, she gasped and shouted out. "Lindsay! DON'T!"

The room fell into silence and all were looking at Lindsay. "Too little too late Alyssa! You are all dead meat!" Lindsay proclaimed, holding the device high in the air. The room was filled with gasping, realization dawning onto some of them. They all looked at Jenna, who blushed furiously.

"Is this a prank Jenna?" Belle asked. Jenna nodded, her eyes trailing onto Mam'zelle. There was an uneasy silence in the classroom.

Mam'zelle had clamed down and climbed off the table, walking towards Chelsea and Jenna. They winced, waiting for Mam'zelle to scream at them and the class. To everyone's surprise, Mam'zelle threw back her head and laughed! The class stared at Mam'zelle. "Are you quite alright Mam'zelle?" Hilary inquired.

Mam'zelle wiped a few tears from her eyes and smiled at the class. "Thank you Hilary, I am fine. You crazy English gals! Playing a prank to drive your Mam'zelle acorns huh?" She said, earning a chorused of laughter from the class. "It is drive someone nuts Mam'zelle, not acorns!" Wilma chocked out.

"Ah yes! Like I said, you girls are driving me nuts!" Mam'zelle joked, a twinkle in her dark eyes. The class laughed heartedly. Everyone was in high spirits and the mood was set for an enjoyable day with Mam'zelle. "So, we are not in trouble?" Tori asked hopefully. Mam'zelle shook her head and the class burst into applause.

Finally, Mam'zelle checked her watch and held her hand up for silence. "Oh god!_Calme _down gals! We only had half an hour of classes left!" She exclaimed and told Felicity to restart reading the French Verbs.

Mitchie and Jenna exchanged looks. What a relief!

**After afternoon classes had ended, at 4pm.**

The 6B girls walked out of the class excitedly when the bell rang, still remembering what had happened an hour ago. "...And did you see Mam'zelle face when she shrieked? That was priceless!" Felicity said between giggles. Her friends agreed and they beamed at the memory.

"I am so glad I agreed to that prank." Mitchie commented, walking in time with Caitlyn and Ella. "Ditto!" They said in unison. Just then, Mitchie's cell phone rang, causing the attention to be drawn on her. She gave a sheepish grin at her friends. The caller ID read _Mum. _

Mitchie had an idea on what her mother was about to ask her and she didn't want her friends to eavesdrop. Telling her friends to meet her at the common room, she excused herself to take the call. "Hey mum." She greeted. "Hello sweetie, how are you?" Her mother's sweet voice answered.

Mitchie: I am fine mum, don't worry about me.

Connie: I know dear. But the headmistress told me that Sierra's death really affected you.

Mitchie: (Sighs.) Yeah, I never expected that Sierra had gotten cancer.

Connie: Same here sweetie. Mitchie, have you told your friends and Shane yet?

Mitchie: Nope, no one at Alfea College knows about Sierra except Miss Fleming.

Connie: Why sweetie? Did you all had a fight? (Concerned).

Mitchie: No mum, I am just not ready to tell them yet.

Connie: But sweetie, they should know what happened. All of them are so worried. Shane even demanded from your father and I to spill what is wrong with you.

Mitchie: I know, but just thinking of Sierra makes me feel all weird. How am I supposed to tell them? Just give me a few more days mum, I promise I will tell them by then.

Connie: Alright sweetie, we will see you at half term okay? Take good care!

Mitchie: Bye mum! Take care too. (Hangs up.)

Mitchie looked at her cell phone and she sighed. She really needed to tell her friends soon. She took her time to walk back to the common room. She was so immerse in her thoughts that she jumped in fright when her cell phone beeped, signaling that she had a message.

Since she was in such a good mood, Mitchie opened the message and read it.

Dear Mitchie,

It has been like 5 days since you have answered my messages and phone calls. What is the matter Mitch? Everyone is curious and worried about you Mitch. Could you please at least tell me what is going on? Please, oh please Mitchie. (Does puppy dog pout.) You know you can't resist that Mitchie. Hope to hear a reply from you soon Mitchie. :(

Your fiancé,

Shane. 

Mitchie inhaled in and sighed once more. It was getting harder and harder to resist not to tell anyone about what was going on. _I would tell them after my plan is put into action. _She thought, pulling out a notebook full of words in it. After jolting down some notes into the notebook, she gave a tiny hopeful smile. Hopefully her plan will work.

Out of a sudden, she heard a voice called out. "Mitchie!" Hurriedly stuffing the notebook back into her blue sling bag, she turned and found Priya strolling towards her. Giving her friend a quick wave, she typed a reassuring message to Shane.

Dear Shane,

Don't worry about me; just concentrate on your tour. I am absolutely fine; there are just some obstacles in my life that I have to overcome right now. I promise that I will tell you everything soon okay?

Love you a lot,

Mitchie.

"Texting Shane?" Priya teased as she walked in pace with Mitchie. Satisfied with her message, Mitchie clicked 'send message' and gave Priya a nod. "Why are you not with everyone else?" She inquired, putting her cell phone in her pocket.

"Mam'zelle wanted to give me some tips on how to improve my French verbs." Priya responded, shuddering slightly.

Mitchie giggled and both girls went back to the 6B common room to start on their homework. Went they got there, their friends had already spread out their books and were asking one another about difficult questions. Mitchie and Priya joined them. It was just like any ordinary afternoon in Alfea College.

**Meanwhile, with the Connect 3: (I know some of you were waiting for this scene...)  
**

Shane, Nate and Jason were chilling on the tour bus. They had completed whatever they had to do that day. All 3 band mates were engaged in their own activities. Jason was searching the internet for information about birdhouses and Nate was listening to his I-Pod.

Shane on the other hand, was lying on the couch, glancing at his cell phone every few seconds, waiting for a reply from Mitchie. Nate had been watching his friend for awhile and finally stood up. "Dude! Just sitting there looking like a frantic freak does not mean she will reply you soon." He exclaimed.

Shane stood up and looked at Nate. "Yes it does. Who knows, maybe the reply might come in now." He shot back, pointing at his phone. Immediately after he spoke, his cell phone beeped. Shane gave a 'See what I mean' look at Nate. "Okay, that was freaky." Jason commented, glancing up from his laptop.

His friends agreed instantly. Remembering his cell phone, Shane snatch it up and opened the message, sending him grinning like a cherish cat. Nate and Jason exchanged looks. "Mitchie." They said in unison. Shane nodded eagerly and punched his fist in the air. "SHE FINALLY REPLIED TO ME!" He shouted and started doing some weird dance moves.

With a quick gesture, Jason had gotten the camera and was filming Shane's actions. When Shane finally calmed down and saw the camera, his eyes widened and he send the death glare at Jason. "Bro, congrats on Mitchie finally texting you but this is so going onto you tube!" Jason announced.

Nate burst into laughter when Shane started chasing Jason around the bus, demanding him to delete the clip. Minutes later, a very satisfied Shane sat back down onto the couch, holding the camera in his arms.

_If someone had seen us, they would think that the Connect 3 has gone crazy. _Nate reflected, shaking his head while looking at his friends.

**That night...**

It was already 11pm at night. All the lights at Alfea College were turned off and the place was in eerie silence and darkness. The girls of Alfea College were all fast asleep and in dreamland. Even the teachers had made their rounds and were snuggled up in their beds. Everyone's soft sleeping breathing was heard. All but one girl.

Mitchie was sitting on the couch in her dorm room, her notebook and torchlight in hand. She sat up straight, stretched her arms and tried to stiff a yawn but failed. The day had tired Mitchie out but she had a plan to write down.

Lifting up her pen, she began scribbling more words into her notebook, squinting because of the dim light from the torch. After about 3 minutes, Mitchie shut her notebook, a contented smile on her face. _At last I am done! I just had to put my plan into action tomorrow night _Mitchie reflected.

Yawning, Mitchie put her notebook safely in her bag, climbed into bed and slept with a smile on her face.

**Ooo... so another sort of cliffhanger! So what is Mitchie's plan? Will her plan work during the next night? Answers will be revealed in either in next chapter or chapter 10. Thanks so much for reading this story. As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated! I will update as soon as I can but for now, peace out!**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter is posted! You all might be curious to find out what happens next after my sort of cliffhanger for the last few chapters. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing the previous chapter. It meant the world to me. **

**Chapter 9:**

A day later after the prank was played, it was a Saturday again! No classes were conducted on Saturdays. The 6B girls could sleep in later, gossip and do their favorite things for the entire day! How nice was that? However the girls of 6B woke up extremely early, showered and went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

The news about the prank played on Mam'zelle Depot traveled as fast as a speeding train. Everyone was talking about it. Jenna and Mitchie shared a look as other girls came to congratulate Jenna on the prank on Mam'zelle. Coincidently, Mam'zelle came into the cafeteria at that moment.

The noise got louder as girls pointed at Mam'zelle, stiffing giggles and pointing at her. Caitlyn, Mitchie and Ella walked towards Mam'zelle. "_Bonjour_ Mam'zelle! Have you eaten yet?" Caitlyn inquired. "Good morning gals! No, I have not eaten anything yet." Mam'zelle replied in English.

"Oh, have a nice day Mam'zelle." Ella spoke up. Mam'zelle smiled. "Thank you Ella. Same to you." Giving the girls a hug each, she walked away, her bun bobbing up and down. "Mam'zelle seems to be in a good mood!" Malory commented, coming towards them.

Mitchie gave a smile at her friends. "At least it is finally Saturday again. No classes today!" She exclaimed. The 4 6B girls hi –fived one another, grinning broadly. _Not to mention a plan to put into action. _Mitchie added in her mind, checking her watch.

After gobbling up their breakfast, the 6B girls went to the common room to... you guessed it... Gossip. They went into the common room and settled themselves among the couches, chairs and the carpet floor, seating in a circle. They were there for their weekly gossip session.

"So, any good old gossip?" Tori asked when everyone had settled down. Some of them shrugged while others nodded excitedly, raising their hands high in the air. "Okay umm... Chelsea?" Gaby volunteered. Chelsea beamed and stood up.

"Did you guys read the Celebrity magazine lately? I heard that Selena Gomez is filming a new movie with her best friend Demi Lovato!" She exclaimed, taking out the magazine from her bag. The other 19 6B girls crowded around her, trying to glance at the magazine.

Finally, Darrell and Sally got hold of the magazine and took a good look at Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. Sally gazed weirdly at Mitchie, than back at the magazine. Darrell did the exact same thing. "What is it Sally, Darrell?" Mitchie spoke up. "Umm... Mitch, you kinda look like Demi Lovato." Jenna jumped in.

"Does she? Let me see that!" Liana piped up, snatching the magazine from Darrell's hands. After a moment, she too, nodded her head in agreement. "Puzzled, Caitlyn, Ella and Mitchie took the magazine from Liana. At the front cover, there it was! A picture of best friends Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez.

Coincidently, Demi Lovato does look like Mitchie! Besides the darker hair, the features were almost the same. "Wow Mitchie! She could be your twin!" Ella yelled eagerly, her eyes dancing with delight. Caitlyn had the same opinion on Ella's comment.

One by one, the girls of 6B got a good look at Mitchie and Demi Lovato and all share the same thing: Demi Lovato looks like Mitchie Torres. "Weird, I never noticed that before when I saw her on TV. Valerie said, raising her eyebrows.

"Same here." A chorused of girls said. "Who knows, maybe one of you is adopted!" Priya joked. A round of laughter went though the room and Mitchie blushed shyly. "Nonsense! I could never be related to such a girl like Demi Lovato!" Mitchie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"Who knows girl... who knows..." Brynn said, her voice trailing of every second, leaving suspense, mystery and tension all over the room. "This is just plain coincidence, we just look alike, and that's all." Mitchie told her friends. But everyone, except Caitlyn and Ella were not convinced.

The reason why Caitlyn and Ella were convinced? Well, they had a chat with Connie a few years back and she assured that Mitchie was the only child, as Caitlyn was afraid that because of siblings, she and Mitchie would not spend enough girl time with her.

"Come on guys! You should know better, I have no siblings!" Mitchie spoke to her friends. "Tsk Tsk. Mitchie, both of you share a common name 'Demitrica.' Now that may be a coincidence, but how can you explain the striking resemblance?" Natalie demanded.

Mitchie was speechless. "I... don't know..." She managed to utter out. "May...maybe we are related after all." She added under her breath, but audioble for Ella and Caitlyn to be able to hear her. They shook their heads but stopped when Mitchie gave them the _'I will ask my mum'_ look.

"Mitchie, you are right. It is a coincidence after all." Wilma commented after a moment of silence. "She is?" 18 other girls chorused, puzzled. "Yeah, maybe you just happen to look the same, that's all." Wilma shrugged as the other girls agreed. The topic was dropped and the hilarious prank on Mam'zelle was once again the catch of the next topic.

Minutes later, they were all laughing like idiots and smiles were planted on their faces. But when what Lindsay did was brought up, they smiles turned into glares and frowns. "I still can't believe that girl revealed the prank! I was going to stop in a few seconds." Chelsea told her dorm mates bitterly.

All other 19 6B girls looked at Chelsea with a weird look on their faces. "About to stop?" Jenna raised her eyebrows, looking at Chelsea. Chelsea blushed slightly. "Okay, I was having too much fun to pay attention." She admitted. Once she said that, the looks stopped coming at her. Chelsea was quite a horrible liar.

"I hate Lindsay; she always spoils all the fun for all of us." Lani spoke up. The girls of 6B agreed wholeheartedly. "Hey, can you guys imagine if Lindsay turned nice all of a sudden?" Ella said suddenly. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter. "Li... Lindsay? Nice? Impossible!" Gaby chocked out, trying to fake puke in the process of laughing and speaking.

Catching sight of Gaby's actions, the girls in the common room roared with laughter. No one could picture Lindsay ever helping the poor or even donating blood to others.

The laughter went on for a few more minutes. About half an hour later, the group disbanded to concentrate on their own activities.

**With Mitchie, Ella and Caitlyn:**

After all that commotion, the girls were glad to be back in their dorm room, where it was totally peaceful and quiet. Caitlyn jumped onto her bed, reaching for her laptop and started listening and playing with beats. Ella sat down on the couch, her I-Pod and a book in hand.

Mitchie plopped down onto her bed and fished out her cell phone, dialing the number for home. She wanted to clear up all these guesses among her dorm mates and make sure she was not related to Demi Lovato, one of the best singer and actress in the world.

After a few seconds, Connie picked up the phone. "Hey mum!" Mitchie greeted with enthusiasm. On the other line, Connie was quite surprise, and pleased to hear her daughter's voice.

Connie: Hello sweetie! Why are you calling? Do you need something?

Mitchie: No mum, but I need you to clear up some rumors that are going around my friends.

Connie: What kind of rumors? (Curious)

Mitchie: We all just noticed today that I look just like Demi Lovato, apart for the hair. (Pauses).

Caitlyn mouthed, _Put her on speaker. _Mitchie nodded to her friend and pressed the button, putting her phone on the bed.

Mitchie: Mum, you are on speaker with Caitlyn and Ella.

Connie: Hey girls, how are you?  
Ella: Hey Connie!

Caitlyn: We are doing fine Connie, thanks for asking.

Connie: Glad to hear that. So Mitchie, what about Demi Lovato?

Mitchie: *Bits her lower lip*. Besides the resemblance, we both share a common name, 'Demitrica.' Mum, are we related?

Ella: Yeah Connie, some rumors are spreading around our form about this.

Connie: *Sighs.* I should have told your earlier child. Yes, both of you are cousins.

Mitchie: *Gasps*. What! How is that possible? I have never seen her face to face!

Connie: Both of you are distant cousins Mitchie.

Caitlyn: So she is really related to Demi Lovato? (Eyes Widened).

Connie: Yes Caitlyn. Demi Lovato is Mitchie's grandfather's cousin's granddaughter.

Mitchie: Okay... this is pretty shocking mum. But what about the common name?

Connie: I was getting to that child. You see, Demi's mother and I are pretty close for distant cousins. We lived very near each other in our childhood. Before they moved away, we vowed to name our first daughter with our favorite name 'Demitrica'.

Ella: So, did you see Demi's mother lately?  
Connie: Surprisingly, yes. We last bumped into each other a few months back in the nearby mall. She didn't know that I had moved from our old home.

Caitlyn: Wow, what a huge discovery.

Connie: I know, I just wish I told you earlier. As for the resemblance, I guess it is just a coincidence. Oh, I have to go. See you girls at half term!

Mitchie: Bye mum! Love you!

Ella and Caitlyn: See you Connie! (Hangs up.)

After the conversation with Connie, the three 18 year old girls sat on Mitchie's bed, their eyes widening with shock. Mitchie's mouth was half opened, not believing what her mother had told her. She, the infamous Mitchie Torres, was related to Demi Lovato.

Minutes later, Ella spoke. "Should we tell that to Brynn and the others?" Mitchie and Caitlyn nodded their heads. "They should know, just make sure that they don't tell anyone, like Lindsay." Caitlyn responded.

The girls were too lazy to move from their positions. They decided to tell them later, perhaps after lunch. Mitchie was texting Shane, which was something she did more recently, a mix of confusion and happiness on her face. Caitlyn resumed playing with some beats on her laptop while Ella read a book.

As decided, Caitlyn, Ella and Mitchie gathered their friends in the common room after lunch. "What do you want to tell us? I have a letter to write." Gaby grumbled as she sat down with her friends. "This won't take very long Gabs." Caitlyn promised, smiling at her. The door was closed as they didn't want anyone to eavesdrop.

Once everyone was settled down, Mitchie inhaled deeply, stood up and spoke in a clear voice. "I asked my mum, and I am here to announce that Demi Lovato is my distant cousin." She said, earning an awarked silence.

Tori was the first to snap out of her astonishment and stared at Mitchie. "Are you serious?" She inquired. Caitlyn, Mitchie and Ella nodded together. Everyone seemed to blink out the shock from them and started firing questions. A minute later, Lani could not take the noise nor able to hear what Mitchie was saying.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?" She yelled as loud as her vocal chords could allow. All the attention was drawn onto her and she blushed tomato red. "Let's just listen to Mitchie's explanation." Lani said in a quieter voice. The group of girls agreed and they all sat around Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella.

"Well as you know, I called my mother to ask her about the matter and she told...." Once Mitchie finished what she had to say, she looked at her friends. "Wow, Mitch you are super lucky. Dating a pop star and related to Demi Lovato." Malory commented a moment later, grinning at her good friend.

"Yeah, can we switch places?" Felicity joked. "I am feeling a lot of respect for you Mitchie." Alyssa said. "Thanks girls. But can you promise not to tell anyone about this yet?" Mitchie pleaded with her friends. They all agreed wholeheartedly, not wanting Lindsay to 'pretend' to be friends with Mitchie just to know Demi Lovato.

Comments and many other amusing stories were shared in the time the 6B girls shared in the common room. Caitlyn looked around at her circle of friends. _I am so glad I attended Alfea College. _She reflected, beaming at each of her friends she knew for many years.

Awhile later, Mitchie checked her watch impatiently. It read 2.45pm. She smiled to herself. _Another about 9 hours before my plan. _She thought.

**(Okay, I am going to skip all the minor details and get to the point.)**

**That night... (Time to know about Mitchie's plan...)**

The eerie silence dead in the night was seriously creepy. Anyone who has the common sense would not head outside. Plus the sound of the rain pattering on the windows, the wind rusting and the thunder roaring, it was impossible to grope your way through the darkness.

It was almost midnight. Out of the sudden, a sound of a buzzing alarm clock echoed through the hallways of Alfea College, awaking Mitchie. She groaned, pushing herself up as quietly as she could, not wanting to awake her room mates and good friends. "Is it 11.30 already?" She uttered to herself, stepping onto the cold carpet floor of her dorm room.

Mitchie found her torchlight on the bedside table and turned it on, sending a beam of light to the other end of the room, where Caitlyn and Ella were fast asleep. Her eyes took awhile to adjust to the dim light that was coming from it. Glad that she finally was able to see, Mitchie took out her set of clean clothing from the chest of drawers, hurriedly slipping them on.

She groaned once more when she saw a bolt of lightning flashing across the dark sky, sending shivers and chills down her spine. "Why on all nights must it rain tonight?" She chided, glancing at the sky. Thought of chickening out went through Mitchie's mind, but she shook it off.

"Remember Mitchie, you are doing this for Sierra." She whispered to herself. Plucking up her courage, the 18 year old took out an envelop from underneath her pillow and place it on her bed, visible to anyone.

She had already packed an overnight bag which rested perfectly under her bed. Pushing it out, she slung it over her shoulders. Inside it was an umbrella, some food and water and a notebook and pen. Dropping her mobile phone, wallet and some important keys and papers into a waterproof bag, she put them into her bag as well.

"I am sorry Caitlyn, Ella. But this has to be done. Everything you need to know is in that envelop." She said softly to her 2 best friends. Wearing her mackintosh and carrying her bag and her torchlight, Mitchie gave a final look at her friends. She opened the door silently, hoping that no one would be around.

The coast was clear. Mitchie shut the door with a thud and went down the stairs to the first floor. With her exit card in one hand, she swiftly tapped it onto the scanner. When it beeped, Mitchie opened the main door to Alfea and went outside. The main door closed automatically.

"I am so sorry Miss Fleming, but this had to be done." She said to herself, unfastening the school gate and walking out. With a last look at the school and rain pouring onto her face, Mitchie bolted from the Alfea grounds, her torchlight as the source of light.

Mitchie was running away...

**Another cliffhanger, but this time, a better one. So, why is Mitchie running off in the night? Will Caitlyn and Ella find the letter?**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next Chapter is really where all the drama and answers will be revealed, but I think a few of you may know why Mitchie is running away. If you do, don't revel it to anyone. **

**As usual, reviews are deeply appreciated and I will try to update as soon as possible. I took super long to finish this so please read and review. **

**Peace out!**

**TrixieNancy124**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! Chapter 10 of this story is finally posted! More drama and secrets will be in store for you. Before I begin this chapter, I would like to give a big thank you to all those who reviewed all my chapters for this story. So, read on to find out what will happen to Mitchie...**

**Chapter 10:**

**3 hours later, about 1.30a.m:**

Caitlyn woke up groggily, rubbing the sleepiness from her dark eyes. When she her vision was cleared, she saw that there was a downpour. Rain trickled down the glass window panes and leaves rustled in the strong wind. Caitlyn could hear Ella's steady breathing from the bed above her.

The teen turned her head towards her best friend's bed. Although it was almost pitch dark, Caitlyn could see that Mitchie was not in her bed. Puzzled, she got out of her bed to investigate. She grope about in the darkness, trying to make sure that her friend was not anywhere near her or she may bump into her.

"Mitchie? Are you there?" Caitlyn called out softly, reaching the other side of the room. Feeling Mitchie's bed, Caitlyn was quite sure that Mitchie was neither in the room nor in her bed. A feeling of nervousness shot through her entire body, wondering where Mitchie was. Could she be missing?

But she wanted to be sure before alarming anyone, so she felt for the room light and switched it on. The sudden brightness made her close her eyes. Once her eyes had already adjusted to the light, Caitlyn scanned the room. Aside for Ella and herself, no one else was in the room.

A flash of lightning and a roar of thunder went though the room. Out of a sudden, Caitlyn spotted a letter on Mitchie's bed. It read: To Caitlyn and Ella. The words were scrawled in Mitchie's neat handwriting. "How can I be so oblivious?" Caitlyn muttered to herself. She picked up the envelop slowly and opened it, unfolding the letter.

Inside, it read:

24th January 2008.

Dear Caitlyn and Ella,

I hope you will understand what I am about to write in this letter. You might have noticed that I am neither in the dorm room nor round the school. By the time you read this letter, I will be taking a bus to the next town or I am already there. The reason for my running away is because of Sierra.

Sierra died of cancer about 10 days ago. Mrs. Martin would be holding the funeral at the next town tomorrow. Even though almost everyone forbidden me to go, I still would like to say my final goodbyes to Sierra. This is the reason why I have been so distant with you girls lately; I was depressed because of Sierra's death. Please, forgive me for not telling you this earlier but you know how much I hate the attention and I did not want both of you nor Shane to worry about me. Please, don't reveal anything to Shane, I will tell him when I am ready.

As much as I fear to be punished, I am afraid I have to do this. I promise you guys I will be back by tomorrow evening, tomorrow night the latest. Please don't tell anyone about this, I want to keep it low.

Do not worry about me, I will be fine. 

See you girls soon,

Mitchie Torres.

Caitlyn's eyes were filled with tears once she read the letter. Allowing a tear to drop onto Mitchie's bed, she carefully slipped the paper back into it's envelop. She glanced out the window and back to the envelop. It was like a thunderstorm out there. Something might happen to Mitchie.

Even though Mitchie wrote not to tell anyone, Caitlyn knew Ella and the others needed to know about this. She even considered reporting it to the headmistress. Hurriedly, she scurried to the other side of the room, where Ella was fast asleep. "Pzz, Ella, Ella wake up!" Caitlyn whispered, shaking the girl.

"Huh, Caitlyn, 5 minutes more..." Ella mumbled, brushing Caitlyn's hands away. "This can't wait El, Mitchie has run away!" Caitlyn answered a little louder. That got Ella's attention. She jolted up straight away, a disbelieving look in her eyes.

"WHAT? How? When? Why?" She exclaimed loudly. "Shush!" Caitlyn scolded her friend, handing her the envelop, not meeting eye contact with Ella. Ella quickly tore it open and scanned it. When she was done, a tear trickled down her cheek. "So this is the reason Mitchie has been so distant lately." Ella uttered out.

Caitlyn nodded her head vigorously. "But that is not the reason I am waking you up. There is a thunderstorm out there, Mitchie could get hurt." She explained. As if on cue, a flash of lightning and a deafening crack of thunder filled the room. Ella shuddered. "We have to tell the others what is going on. Mitchie could be in danger out there." Caitlyn continued.

"But Caitlyn, I think Mitchie knows what she is doing. Besides, it was mentioned not to tell anyone!" Ella defended, shaking her head. "Look Ella, in this rain, anything might happen. Do you want Mitchie to be safe or not?" Caitlyn yelled, now furious. Ella thought of it for a moment, and said. "Let's go. This is for Mitch's own good."

**With Mitchie...**

The 18 year old was running, fast in the rain. The downpour was getting heavier by the second. Mitchie was already drenched to the skin, her body shivering with cold. She wished she was back in the dorm room, under the perfectly warm covers.

Mitchie's lips were blue with cold and she knew she was going to get sick. Only the dim light of her torch could lead the way for her. Mitchie had been going around in circles for hours, her vision blurred by the rain and dim light. She could easily find her way to the bus terminal in the morning; it was always right in front of her eyes.

But looking for the bus terminal at night was like searching for a needle in a haystack. Plus the downpour going on, it was twice as hard to see. However, Mitchie was determined to go on, she had already came that far, shouldn't she continue her journey. Besides, she needed to see her best friend for the last time.

Finally, after what it seems like hours to the 18 year old, a shelter came into view. Heaving a gigantic sigh of relief, Mitchie plopped down onto the seat there; at last her aching feet could have a break. She unzipped her wet back park, glad that she re- packed all her clothing and necessities into a water proof plastic bag.

Mitchie gulped down a huge amount of water and tried brushing the water from her hair and face. She unwrapped a ham sandwich which was taken from the bag and munched on it hungrily, gobbling it up within seconds. When she was done, Mitchie looked around. There was not a single soul, the place was deserted.

Mitchie couldn't help it. She buried her head in her arms and sobbed. She felt so lonely right now. She wanted her family, her friends, and her fiancé. Mitchie cried harder when she realized how hurt her friends and Shane must have been when Mitchie didn't told them anything.

After about ½ an hour of crying, Mitchie gathered up her things and continued her journey.

**Back At Alfea College:**

Caitlyn and Ella went out of their dorm room and crept to the room opposite them, which Tori, Brynn and Malory shared. As both of them opened the door, they could hear their friend's steady breathing. Ella didn't want to disturb them, but she knew that it was for the good of Mitchie.

Caitlyn shaked Brynn gently. She groaned and flipped onto her back. "Brynn, Brynn, get up!" Caitlyn said urgently and maybe a little too loudly. The eyes of Malory and Tori fluttered open. "Hey Cait, El, why are you here?" Malory asked, stiffing a huge yawn. Tori agreed to that statement.

"We will explain, first get Brynn up." Ella answered. Malory and Tori nodded their heads and their screamed as loud as their vocal chords could allow. Brynn jolted up in fright and confusion and stared angrily at her friends. "Why are all of you waking me up at 1.50am?" She demanded.

Caitlyn and Ella briefly explained what was going on and the reason why Mitchie had fled from the school. Their 3 friends gasped when they heard what had happened. "So what do you want us to do?" Tori inquired, a worried look on her face.

"Wake all the 6B girls up. Tell them what is going on. Then we will go to the headmistress and start looking for Mitchie." Caitlyn told them. "We are on it!" Three voices chorused in unison. Slipping on their robes, the 5 6B girls split to different dorms.

Minutes later, all the other 14 6B girls were gathered in the common room, trading anxious looks. Some were ever praying for the downpour to end for fearing that Mitchie might lose her way. Most of them were talking among one another, not knowing what to do.

Caitlyn sighed and clapped her hands loudly, drawing all the attention onto her. "Look guys. I am sure you know what is going on. It is no point if we just stay here and wait for Mitchie to come back, she might be injured in this storm. So I say we go to Miss Fleming, get her permission and split up to find Mitchie." She proclaimed.

There were murmurs going around the room after Caitlyn's speech. "But we may get hurt ourselves if we go looking for Mitchie. Besides, doesn't her letter say that she will be back by tomorrow?" Chelsea protested, yawning. Some of the girls agreed and asked if they could go back to bed.

Anger was boiling up in Caitlyn. How could Chelsea say that? Wasn't she worried about Mitchie's safety? Ella placed her hand on Caitlyn shoulders, telling her not to flare up too much. Caitlyn relaxed a little.

"How about we vote?" Liana spoke up, also seeing Caitlyn's anger look. "Fine. Who wants to get out there and help Mitchie raise up your hands." Ella replied. More than half of the girls shot their hands up. Liana quickly did a quick count. "14 plus my hand is 15." She declared. Caitlyn grinned broadly. Majority wins.

"Your right Cait, for the better good of Mitchie, I am in too." Chelsea said suddenly. Ella gave her friend a hug and Caitlyn smiled at her. Others who had objected to the plan also agreed to it, not wanting to be left out.

"Well, let's go to Miss Fleming then!" Alexia said and the 19 6B girls thronged out of the common room.

**(A/N: I know I keep switching my format with Alfea College and Mitchie. Bare with me, I want to hold the best till last!)**

**With Mitchie:**

It has been an hour since her rest break at the shelter. The downpour was stronger than ever and the wind was howling widely. Mitchie was still finding her way to the bus terminal, cursing the rain every time she fell. The dim light from her torch was the only source of light she had, but the light was fading... fading...

And, when Mitchie thought things couldn't get worse, the light from the torch flickered a few times and the battery went dead. Mitchie was stunned for a moment, but only for a moment. "Argghhh!" She yelled, beating the torch with her hand.

The battery was fully flat. There was really no light left and Mitchie found herself face to face with darkness. "Why didn't I bring extra batteries?" The 18 year old cursed herself for forgetting. The area was pitched black. Mitchie didn't want to admit it, but she knew she had to. She was lost.

Panic started engulfing in Mitchie. She had some hope in her when her torchlight was still working. And she did not have any candles either. Even if Mitchie bought candles, it wouldn't last very long in the storm. Thoughts about what would happen to her filled Mitchie's mind.

She hurriedly shook the thoughts of. Mitchie needed to stay positive; it was the only route of surviving in the storm. Mitchie dropped the torch into her really soaked bag and continued her journey...in the darkness...

**So, that is it. A good way to end a chapter huh? Anyways, I know I am being mean to Mitchie but I love the drama so just bare with me. And for those who loves suspense, good for you cause there will be more suspense in the next chapter!**

**Please read and review and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is up! Thank you all my reviewers for the previous chapter. I really took time to read them. However, due to my busy schedule, I could not reply to almost all of you. I am sooo sorry but my exams are coming, I just don't have the time.**

**Chapter 11:**

Caitlyn, Ella and the other 17 6B girls tiptoed to the head mistresses bedroom, not wanting to wake anyone in Alfea College up. When they got there, Ella raped on the door as loudly as she dared. Minutes later, a sleepy face of Miss Fleming appeared at the door.

"Girls? Why are you still awake this late?" She inquired, glancing at each girl in turn, a puzzled look written on her face. "This is important Miss Fleming. Can we talk?" Caitlyn spoke for the entire group, her eyes filled with sadness like everyone else.

Miss Fleming hesitated, but after seeing their worried and sad looks, gave in and told all of them to come in. As each 6B girl went through the door, Miss Fleming counted them. _That is weird, where is the 20__th__ member of 6B? _She thought, taking a quick look around the room. She knew who was missing.

"Please, take a seat girls." Miss Fleming said, retying her long brown hair. The 6B girls sat down on couches and some on the carpet. Miss Fleming took a chair over and sat down.

"Jenna, where is Mitchie?" Miss Fleming asked after a minute of silence. "That's what we are here for Miss Fleming. Mitchie has run away." Ella answered for Jenna, who strangely enough, didn't know what to say.

A flash of anger went thought Miss Fleming, but it was quickly replaced by a concerned one. "What? And in this storm? How could you let her?" She exclaimed, gesturing at the window, where the steady beats of the rain patted against the glass frames.

"We didn't Miss Fleming. She ran off before we got up." Alexia said softly, already tearing up at the thought of her good friend. Miss Fleming looked directly at Caitlyn and Ella, knowing that only Mitchie's best friends would know exactly what was going on.

Ella shrugged and turned to look at Caitlyn, who said nothing but handed Miss Fleming the letter Mitchie had left behind. The headmistress scanned the letter before giving it back to Caitlyn. "That girl... I should have known." She muttered under her breath.

"Can you do something Miss Fleming?" Brynn pleaded, a tear escaping from her eyes. The rest of the girls agreed, not wanting anything to happen to Mitchie. The headmistress sighed. "What do you want me to do girls?" She queried, even though she had an idea on what it was.

"We want to head out to look for Mitchie." Ella said firmly, her face full of determination and hope. Miss Fleming looked at Ella to each girl. "I understand what you want to do to help Mitchie girls, but you need your rest and technically be breaking school rules." The headmistress said as gently as possible, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings.

Unfortunately, most of them looked as if they could kill someone. "But we care more about Mitchie than our rest." Priya protested, obviously not backing down. Others also looked the same.

Miss Fleming thought about it for a while. Finally, sighing she nodded her head and said. "I think I can make an acceptation to this." Miss Fleming winced when the girls cheered and hi-five one another. "But there are a few conditions." She continued and made a gestured for silence.

"Only 10 of you are allowed to go. The rest of you stay behind and cover for all the others. I will tell Miss Jenks about this." The headmistress announced to the 19 girls before her.

Groans were heard all around the room. How were the 6B girls going to choose 10 girls out of 19? But Miss Fleming had already an idea in her mind. "We are going to need people who can act well back here. They can cover things more smoothly. And all the quick witted ones can go on this trip." Miss Fleming informed the group.

With the idea in their minds, the 19 6B girls quickly splitted themselves into two groups. The 9 of them who were staying were: Lani, Brynn, Natalie, Wilma, Priya, Darrell, Sally, Liana and Valerie.

The other 10 girls were: Caitlyn, Ella, Jenna, Alexia, Chelsea, Gaby, Tori, Malory, Felicity and Alyssa. While the 6B girls were choosing, the headmistress was writing a note.

The two groups moved to different parts of the headmistress's bedroom. Miss Fleming first addressed to the group which was staying. "Lani, Brynn. Since you are the best actresses, please help to ensure that as few people as possible know about this." She ordered.

Lani and Brynn nodded their heads in unison. "Alright then, the 9 of you go to bed. I will contact the common room phone if we find Mitchie. But please Wilma, give this to Miss Jenks." Miss Fleming handed the note to Wilma and the 9 6B girls went back to their dorm rooms.

Miss Fleming focused her attention on the remaining girls in front of her. "Remember girls, this is a dangerous assignment. So be as careful as you can." She paused to inhale then continued what she wanted to say.

"Meet me at the first floor in 20 minutes. Bring along everything you need." The headmistress instructed and dismissed the girls. Caitlyn felt relieved upon hearing that Miss Fleming was coming with them. At least there is an adult to guide them.

Nearly 25 minutes later, the group of 10 girls and Miss Fleming stood at the first floor, checking to make sure they have gotten everything that is required or may be needed. The other 9 6B girls stood behind them, most of them with a spark of hope in their eyes as they watched their friends.

The last bag was finally checked and the group was ready to set off. "Stay safe everyone." Lani whispered to Caitlyn, giving her a hug. "Good luck guys. We will be waiting for your return." Natalie added.

"Remember to call us when you find Mitchie Miss Fleming." Sally reminded the headmistress.

"I will girls. Now go back to bed, it is still very early." Miss Fleming told them reassuringly, pointing at the clock on the wall which read _2.41am. _The 9 girls nodded but insisted on seeing the rest off first.

"See you soon!" The 10 girls in the group chorused and waved goodbye to their friends. Miss Fleming swiped her card on the scanner and pushed the main door open.

The group of 11 people stepped outside, quickly opening their umbrellas. The downpour was still going strong. Who knows how long it would rain.

The rest of the 6B girls who were staying behind sighed as their friends and headmistress disappeared from view._ Mitchie, everyone, please stay safe. _Liana preyed before walking up the staircase back to her dorm room. There was a higher chase that Mitchie would be alright now that there is a search party.

**With Mitchie:**

It has been a couple of hours since Mitchie's last break at the shelter. The 18 year old was extremely tired as walking in the dark gets her to nowhere. Mitchie was not so lucky this time round. She still could not find any shelter to take a break.

"AhChoooo!" Mitchie's loud sneeze rang in the air, but was cover by the howling of the wind and the beating of the rain onto the ground. She was shivering with cold and anxiousness. All Mitchie wanted to do now was to head back to Alfea College and dry herself.

Mitchie sniffed and sighed loudly. It was a mistake heading out at the dead of the night, especially in the downpour. She didn't know all the drama would end. Mitchie's thoughts were all jumbled up and she couldn't think clearly and didn't know what she should do.

She could only make up her mind on one thing. She had to get out of the rain quickly.

However, it was easier said then done. Mitchie could barely see what was in front of her and she was getting super exhausted. Getting up at midnight meant she had very little sleep. Also, her backpack was drenched and the water in it increased the weight of the bag.

"It would take hours before the day again." Mitchie muttered angrily, groping around in the darkness, looking just for a place or something to sit down on. The 18 year old's lips were blue with coldness and her face was pale white.

Oh, what Mitchie would do to rewind time and make sure she was not stubborn enough to go out. She had no idea if she had reached the next town yet, everything looked the same to her.

Because of the rain and the darkness, Mitchie suddenly tripped on a large log. She rolled for a shot distance before stopping. Mitchie felt a pain shot up her ankle and winced. She grasped on a nearby post and tried to pull herself up but failed miserably. She had twisted her ankle and couldn't walk.

Hot tears burned in Mitchie's eyes as she took in what was going on, one hand grabbing on her twisted right ankle. Hopefully, someone would find her. But who would be out in the rain at 3.30am in the morning?

Out of a sudden, Mitchie felt as if her brain was trying to get itself out. Her head was throbbing and her forehead was burning hot. "No! Not now..." Mitchie said to herself she grabbed on to the nearby post to stabilize herself. She couldn't get sick now; she needed to pull herself together.

Mitchie felt a little better but her head still felt like exploding. "I am so sorry everyone." Mitchie muttered weakly, pushing the heavy backpack onto the wet ground.

That was Mitchie's last words before she closed her eyes and crumpled onto the ground in a heap, unconscious.

**With Miss Fleming and the 10 6B girls:**

The group of 11 people left Alfea College awhile ago in the storm that had decreased a little. They had hiked in the rain for about an hour, Miss Fleming's sturdy figure guiding the group. She had made the girls hold on to one another's shoulders so that they would not get lost that easily.

Caitlyn was right behind Miss Fleming, a train of 9 6B girls behind her. They all had brought along torches, food, water, cell phones and other stuff in case they got separated from the group.

Ella was behind Caitlyn, her hands firmly placed on Caitlyn's shoulders. The 18 year old was scanning around nervously but determinedly. She wanted to make sure that her friend was not around that area before moving on.

Occasionally, the group would past by a street lamp and it would be clearer for them to look at them surroundings. But most of the time, they were walking in almost pure darkness.

Alexia sighed as she looked at the 'train' in front of her. She was standing at the back of the group and was supposed to double check the surroundings before moving on. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a very familiar item and shouted to the group to stop.

The very familiar item was lying on the wet ground. The group surrounded Alexia as she picked the item up.

It was a teddy bear watch, belonging to Mitchie. Malory had gave it to her for a birthday gift the year before and Mitchie went nowhere without it. The group just stood there, staring at the item. Only 1 thought was going through their minds.

Was Mitchie close by?

**Finally, I have finished writing this chapter! I am sooo sorry I took so long! I was super busy all week and couldn't squeeze much time in. Anyways, my exams will be the next 2 weeks from now and I am afraid I won't be able to update very often. But I will still try my very best!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and read and review!**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is up! I won't waste so much time with all the rubbish, just want to say a million hugs for those who reviewed the previous chapter! You guys rock!**

**Chapter 12: **

Caitlyn slowly picked up the teddy bear watch from the ground. It was wrapped in waterproof wrapping, but the watch was not working. The watch was placed on the center of the bear's stomach. It was actually a sort of key chain.

"Hey! This is the teddy bear I gave Mitchie last year!" Malory exclaimed, taking the bear from Caitlyn's hand. "Mitchie always had this hooked onto her purple shoulder bag." Caitlyn whispered, her fingers trembling.

"Yeah! I commented how cute this bear was sometime back and I remember it was on the purple shoulder bag." Alyssa added, her eyes lingering onto the bear in Malory's hand. The group of 10 6B girls and Miss Fleming just stood there, their eyes on the bear.

"Mitchie must have past by here awhile back and dropped it." Chelsea said, breaking the silence that was in the air. "Yeah, and the watch must have stopped when it was dropped. The watch was working yesterday morning." Jenna puts in.

Miss Fleming had been in deep thought for the past few minutes and did not speak at all.

But out of a sudden, the headmistress noticed something about the teddy bear watch that Ella now had her hands on. Her eyes lit up and she spoke in a curious voice. "Ella, let me see that bear." Ella handed it to Miss Fleming and she took a closer look at it.

After a couple of seconds of inspection, a thought hit Miss Fleming and the older lady gasped. "What is it Miss Fleming?" Gaby inquired, like all her friends, looking at the headmistress with puzzlement in their eyes.

Miss Fleming was about to speak when she noticed Tori shivering from standing in the rain. Some of the other girls were also shivering from the cold. She took charge immediately. "Does anyone see a nearby shelter?" She asked, glancing around. Felicity had sharp eyes and spotted one just a few minutes walk away.

Felicity reported her findings to the headmistress. "Nice work Felicity. Now, let's all go to the shelter to take a break. Some of you are already shivering." She said with a tiny smile, rain water all over her face. Tori, Jenna and Alyssa's faces went crimson red instantly.

The group of 9 6B girls followed Felicity and Miss Fleming to the shelter. Caitlyn and Ella were almost running there, they were anxious to know what Miss Fleming had found out about the teddy bear watch. Once they got settled down at the shelter and tried to dry themselves off, Miss Fleming gathered the girls and told them to sit in a circle on the ground.

The headmistress took her place in the middle of the circle and switched on her powerful torchlight, sending an exceptionally bright light around the shelter. Some of the girls had to close their eyes tightly because of the sudden brightness than before. "So Miss Fleming, what did you find out about the bear?" Caitlyn inquired impatiently.

It was obvious that Caitlyn was worried about Mitchie and wanted to find her as soon as she could. Malory placed her hand on her friend's shoulder and said, "Relax Caitlyn. Let Miss Fleming speak."

Caitlyn sighed and nodded her head, thinking about her friend. Mitchie must be okay. She wouldn't know how to break the news to Steve, Connie, the rest of the 6B girls and Shane if Mitchie was not alright.

Shane. An image of her best friend's fiancé came into Caitlyn's mind. She knew that Shane would kill her if he finds out that she didn't tell him that his fiancée went fleeing in the dead of the night. But Caitlyn knew that it was for the best since the Connect 3 was on tour.

Snapping out of her sort of 'guilt trip', Caitlyn sat up straight and listened to what Miss Fleming wanted to say. The headmistress held up the bear and pointed at the clock on it.

"Look at the stopped time on the clock girls. It reads 3.05am. It is about 4.00am now." The headmistress proclaimed, pausing for a moment to see if the girls got what she was talking about.

Looking at the surprised and puzzled faces around her, Miss Fleming continued. "The waterproof wrapping was not wrapped very well around the teddy bear. So, when Mitchie dropped the teddy bear, the waterproof wrapping must have came off." She was interrupted by Ella, who caught on what the headmistress was trying to say.

"So, it would only take about 2 minutes for the water to seep in and stopped the watch because of this downpour." Ella stopped and made a gesture at the grassy fields, which was soaked with rain water still continuing flowing down.

"In conclusion, if we minus off the time needed for the watch to stop, Mitchie only past by this area about an hour ago!" Gaby chorused in, a grin spreading onto her damp face.

There was an awkward silence in the shelter as most of the girls tried to take in what they just heard. Seconds later, everyone started speaking at once.

Tori: This is unbelievable!

Jenna: Mitchie might be close by!

Ella: Let's find Mitchie now!

Caitlyn: I agree with Ella.

The shelter had suddenly become so noisy that Miss Fleming couldn't even hear herself speak. "GIRLS! KEEP IT DOWN!" The headmistress yelled as loud as she dared, not wanting to wake anyone up as it was still very early.

All the 10 6B girls froze to the spot and looked at the headmistress, some of them blushing a light shade of crimson. "We need to plan our next move." Miss Fleming continued, her voice turning softer. She motioned the beaming 6B girls to take a sit. "This is wonderful news Miss Fleming." Alexia said.

The headmistress nodded her head, agreeing with Alexia's comment. "But let's not get to excited now girls. Now that there is hope that Mitchie might be close by, we need a plan to find her. Any suggestions before I carry on?" Miss Fleming queered.

She looked at each 6B girls in turn; some of them seem to look that they could head off to find Mitchie immediately. They all exchanged looks and most of them shook their heads.

"Good. I think we should stay here and take a break for a few hours. Maybe take a quick nap to refresh ourselves for tomorrow." The headmistress finished what she had to say and wined, thinking that maybe most of the girls will disagree to her plan. To her surprise, all of them nodded their heads and stiffed yawns.

All of them didn't object but one did.

Caitlyn felt anger boil up inside her when she heard Miss Fleming's words. Stay at the shelter for the rest of the night when her best friend may be outside freezing? The 18 year old bit her lower lip tightly, trying not to flare up.

Both Ella and Miss Fleming had seen the expression change in Caitlyn when Miss Fleming announced her plan. The headmistress was not very surprised. Caitlyn was like Mitchie's sister since they met and they knew each other so well.

Anyone will know that Caitlyn would not waste any time that could be spent searching for Mitchie. Miss Fleming tried to act as if she didn't see anything.

Ella on the other hand, gave her friend a stern look and mouthed, _Don't loose your temper Cait!_ Caitlyn had a very bad temper and she had lost it quite a few times in the 6 years of studying at Alfea College.

_Relax Caitlyn! Inhale, exhale... _Caitlyn had seen Ella's mouthed words and was trying her best to keep herself from losing her temper. However, Caitlyn couldn't help it when she thought of her best friend who was maybe freezing by now. Caitlyn couldn't help herself, she shouted.

"MISS FLEMING! MITCHIE IS OUT THERE IN THE DARKNESS AND IN THE STORM! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS A BREAK?" Caitlyn yelled out, earning the shock of almost everyone in the shelter since the silence was broken.

Miss Fleming let out a loud sigh and faced the curly haired girl in front of her. "Caitlyn please, listen..." But she was cut off by an extremely furious Caitlyn. "YOU DON'T CARE AT ALL ABOUT MITCHIE! NOT EVEN 1 PERCENT!" Caitlyn shouted as loud as she could, her face boiling with rage.

Most of the girls in the shelter gasped when they heard what Caitlyn had said. Some of them glared at the curly haired girl. How dare she say such things in front of the headmistress?

Ella glanced at Miss Fleming, fearing that the headmistress might scold Caitlyn. However, the headmistress remained calmed, but Ella could see the hurt in her eyes by Caitlyn's upsetting words.

Tori walked forward and smiled sadly at Caitlyn. "Calm down girl. Listen to what Miss Fleming has to say." She said sternly to Caitlyn. The curly haired 18 year old nodded her head slowly and waited patiently for the headmistress to speak.

"Caitlyn, I know you want to head out and look for Mitchie. But most of us are already worn out. Besides, it will be hard to look for Mitchie in the rain and half of us already almost asleep. We all need to rest and I am positive Mitchie has to rest as well." The headmistress reasoned with the missing girl's best friend.

Caitlyn had managed to calm herself down with breathing exercises and was surprise to find herself agreeing with the headmistress's statement. She motioned for the headmistress to continue.

"Also, I don't like the pale shade of your cheeks and those bags under your eyes Caitlyn. I am sure everyone agrees, right?" The headmistress looked at the group of girls before her, who all nodded immediately.

Caitlyn was really touched by the concern shown by all of her friends and headmistress. "I am so sorry I snapped at you Miss Fleming. You do care for Mitchie. Just in a different way." She lowered her head in embarrassment and shame as she spoke each word.

"Don't worry Caitlyn. I won't take your words to heart. You did that because you are worried for Mitchie." Miss Fleming said softly and opened her arms, sweeping the blushing girl into her arms and hugged her.

Caitlyn was stunned for a moment but she accepted Miss Fleming's motherly and comforting hug. "Aww..." Ella muttered, tears brimming in her eyes as she looked at the scene before her. "Join us." The two said in unison, looking at the group.

One by one, each girl in the group joined Caitlyn and Miss Fleming and soon the hug turned into a group hug. Once they had un-hugged, some of them were shedding tears of happiness.

"Come on, let's make ourselves comfortable. We only have about 2 hours before day comes." The headmistress said as she wiped some tears from her cheeks.

Caitlyn agreed whole heartedly with the headmistress. _Mitchie, please stay strong. _She prayed silently for her friend before joining the group.

Daylight came all too quickly for the group. To some of them, it seemed like a minute ago she had rested her head against her bag before Miss Fleming called for all of them to get up. However, Caitlyn shot up instantly; ready to start the search for Mitchie.

Malory sat up and stretched her arms, opening her eyes slightly. When she looked out of the shelter, she smiled.

There was no longer any rain. The sun was casting a warm glow to the fully soaked grassy areas around them. Light poured into the shelter unlike the previous night, when it was pitch dark. Everywhere around Malory looked so peaceful.

"Hey everyone! The rain has stopped!" Chelsea exclaimed, apparently noticing the same thing that Malory did. Cheers erupted and grins were seen going around the room as they took in the news, delighted.

It would be much easier to find Mitchie without the rain on their faces and the warm sunlight on their faces. The group stood up, wearing fresh clothing that they had changed into the night before.

"Come on girls! Hurry up and eat so that we can head out and find Mitchie!" The headmistress announced in a happy tone, holding out sandwiches and bottles of water.

The group was in a cheerful mood when they packed their stuff up and went out of the stuffy shelter.

Caitlyn grinned like a cherish cat as she breathe in the fresh air from the trees and flowers around her.

_It is time to find Mitchie. _The girl thought determinedly.

**Finally, I have completed Chapter 12! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter very much. Before I continue, some of you have been asking if anyone would be informing Shane about this. The answer is ****Yes. ****He will know about this matter very soon. Please be patient.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed all the slight 'drama' in this Chapter. Please read and review and I promise to update as soon as I can.**

**Hugs,**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone. More drama will be in this chapter. I would like to thank all my reviewers for this story. They mean a lot to me. Anyways, on to chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13:**

**At Alfea College:**

While all the excitement was happening at the shelter, the remaining girls of 6B had quite a restless night. They had all fell asleep in the common room after seeing the others off. Not only that, they had take turns to stay up just in case anyone like Miss Fleming phoned them.

Now, daylight flooded into the windows of the 6B dorm room. Wilma, who was the one staying up at that time heaved a huge sigh of relief. Her eyes lids were heavy and they could drop any second. "Hey guys... *Yawns.* Guys, time to get up..." She murmured, seeing the clock on the wall reading 7.45am_._

"Gives us a few more minutes Wilma..." Brynn muttered, groaning and curling herself into a ball. Most of the other girls were already awake and Natalie glanced at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Guys! We have breakfast in less than an hour and we have a lot to do!" Natalie exclaimed. That got the rest of the girls awake and chaos erupted in the common room. The girls were interrupted by a knock on the common room door. "Come in." Liana called out, brushing her hair.

The girls quickly retied their robes and tried to look presentable before their 'guest' came in. The door knob turned and in came Violet from 6D. "Morning Violet, what do you want?" Darrell inquired politely to her schoolmate.

Violet walked towards the center of the common room and glanced around, as if looking for someone.

"Umm... I was looking for Alexia. She promised to pass me the list of names of the girls playing in the netball team a month from now so that I can inform them." Violet told the 9 6B girls in the room then realized the person she was looking for was not in the room.

The 9 6B girls then started panicking and trading looks. Alexia was with Miss Fleming, Caitlyn and the others. What were they going to tell Violet? They all stood there in an uncomfortable and awkward silence. Then finally, Violet asked a questioned the girls did not feel like replying.

"Where is Alexia and the rest of 6B Sally?" She inquired. The rest of them looked at Sally, giving her a look that said _don't let anything out. _"Umm... well... they are..." Sally stuttered, unable to think of an excuse.

"They went on a nature walk." Valerie cut in as she spoke the first thing that came into her mind. Violet's raised her eyebrows, not quite believing what she had heard. "A nature walk? On a Sunday early morning? What time did they leave? I was up since 7am!" She cried out.

"They umm... Went to pick some wild plants for Miss Jenks at about 6.30am I think. She needs it for another class." Lani added, her acting skills showing nothing but pure innocence in her eyes. Violet thought about it for a moment and bought their story.

"Okay, do you guys know when Alexia will be back? I need the papers now." She informed the group, emphasizing on the word 'now'. The group was silent. "I am not so sure when they will be back Violet. But I think Alexia has the papers in our dorm room. I've go get them if you like." Natalie, roommate of Alexia, offered.

"Thanks Natalie! That will be great!" Violet exclaimed before following Natalie out of the room. Once the two girls left the area, the remaining 6B girls heaved huge sighs of relief, glad that it was over.

"Okay then. We will use this nature walk excuse if anyone asked where the others are." Liana told her friends. They all agreed instantly. Just as they were about to leave the common room for breakfast, the common room phone rang.

All the remaining 8 girls in the common room froze and looked at one another in complete shock. Could that be Miss Fleming on the phone? They all crowded around the phone, all of them pleading that it was really Miss Fleming calling them.

But, their pleads were to no avail. When Brynn finally got out of her shock to answer the phone, it was not Miss Fleming on the line at all. It was Mitchie's boyfriend, _(they still do not know Smitchie is engaged) _Shane Grey.

Brynn: Hello, Miss Fleming, have you found her yet?

Shane: Oh, I am sorry, but I am not Miss Fleming. I am Shane, Mitchie's fia... _*manages to stop himself*_ boyfriend.

Brynn: Hey Shane! It is Brynn here. I am Mitchie's friend and I am also in 6B.

The other girls looked upset when Brynn said Shane's name out. So, Mitchie could be still out there.

Shane: Oh, how are you Brynn? Mitchie has told me a lot about you during the holidays.

Brynn: I am fine Shane, thank you for asking. Are you looking for Mitchie? (Getting a little worried.)  
Shane: Yes, I am Brynn. But she is not answering her cell phone or the phone in the dorm room. So I thought of calling the common room. Could you get her onto the phone?

Brynn bit her lower lip, wanting to spill every single detail she knew to Shane. After all, he had a right to know what was going on with his girlfriend. But Caitlyn and Ella had reminded all of them to keep Mitchie's fleeing low. She could not betray them.

Brynn: Umm... she is not around. She went to look for wild plants with some of the other girls for one of the teachers.

Shane: *Disappointed* Oh, I see. Do you know when she will be back?

Brynn: *Sighs* I am sorry Shane; I was not given all the details about that. I will tell her you called.

Shane: Thanks Brynn. Oh, I have to go, bye. (Hangs up.)

Brynn placed the phone down, breathing heavily. She couldn't believe she had just lied to The Shane Grey, aka famous pop star singer. Not only that, she was dejected to think that her friends were still out there._ At least it is not raining anymore. _She thought.

"Hey guys, I will meet you at the cafeteria. Just need to drop Miss Fleming's note to Miss Jenks." Wilma suddenly remembered her errand and dashed off with the note.

Then, the rest of the girls made their way to the cafeteria, preparing to cover for the rest that were not around.

Meanwhile, Wilma had delivered Miss Fleming's note to Miss Jenks. The form teacher of 6A and 6B was not as shocked as what Wilma thought she will. "Miss Fleming told me about this a few days ago to keep a better eye on Mitchie." The young teacher explained.

"Okay Miss Jenks. Our cover is that the others have gone on a nature walk to hunt for wild plants for your other class. If anyone asks you, could you try to cover more?" Wilma asked her teacher.

"I definitely will. Inform me if news comes Wilma." Miss Jenks replied before heading off, shaking her head in surprise that Mitchie would run away.

**With the Miss Fleming and the 10 6B girls...**

It was nearly about 8am in the morning. The group of girls and Miss Fleming was still searching high and low for Mitchie. But their efforts were fruitless. Besides, Mitchie could be anywhere by now.

"Where are you Mitchie?" Caitlyn murmured to herself, glancing in every possible direction. Ella placed her hand on Caitlyn's shoulder. "Don't worry Caitlyn. She probably is at Sierra's funeral by now." Ella joked, but her statement had made Miss Fleming stop dead in her tracks.

Alexia, Chelsea and Malory all bumped into the headmistress as they were right behind her. "Ouch! Why did you stop Miss Fleming?" Chelsea inquired, rubbing her hands.

The headmistress didn't hear Chelsea speak as she was deep in thought. What Ella had said made sense to her. Mitchie may not be missing. She ran away because she wanted to attend Sierra's funeral. There was a chance that Mitchie might have already made it to the next town!

"Miss Fleming, are you alright?" Malory called out, shaking the headmistress on her arm lightly. The headmistress snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her students around her. "I just realized something girls." She answered. The group of 10 6B girls looked at Miss Fleming patiently, waiting for her to continue.

"Ella. What you said may be right. Mitchie might be at the next town by now, attending Sierra's funeral." Miss Fleming said quietly. Most of the girls were stunned. So were their efforts from the previous night a waste?

"What are we waiting for? Let's catch the next bus!" Caitlyn yelled out and was about to sprint away when Miss Fleming stopped her. "Listen Caitlyn, there is only about 50 % chance that Mitchie made it to the next town last night. So, I don't want a trip to the next town to be a waste so I will call Sierra's mother first." She instructed the girl.

Caitlyn was about object to that plan but she remember promising her friends to behave herself. Reluctantly, Caitlyn agreed to the plan. Smiling, Miss Fleming whipped out her cell phone was about to dial Mrs. Martin's number when her phone rang.

The caller ID read _Mrs. Martin. _"What a coincidence! It is Mrs. Martin on the phone." Tori exclaimed as she peered over Miss Fleming's shoulder. Miss Fleming answered the call. "Hello Mrs. Martin." Miss Fleming said to the older lady on the phone.

Mrs. Martin: Hi Miss Fleming. I tried calling you over the school's telephone, but your secretary told me you were out.

Miss Fleming: Yes, I have to run an errand.

Mrs. Martin: Oh, I hope I am not interrupting anything. (Worried)

Miss Fleming: Oh no Mrs. Martin, you are not interrupting anything. Why are you looking for me?

Mrs. Martin: Oh, today is Sierra's funeral and I was just wondering, how is Mitchie coping with all these? She must be very upset.

Miss Fleming: *Shocked.* You mean Mitchie is not with you?

Mrs. Martin: With me? I have not seen her since last week! Why, is anything the matter?

Miss Fleming: Mitchie ran away from Alfea College yesterday. We all assumed she is at Sierra's funeral with you.

Mrs. Martin: Oh dear, I am so sorry to hear that. But I have been preparing for the funeral and did not see her this morning. Maybe she has not taken the bus yet.

Miss Fleming: It is alright Mrs. Martin. Oh, I have been wanting to tell you to stay strong for Sierra today Mrs. Martin.

Mrs. Martin: Thanks you dear. Oh, it is about to start. Good luck in finding Mitchie.

Miss Fleming: Thanks Mrs. Martin. (Hangs up.)

The headmistress placed her phone back into her pocket and sighed. Turning to the girls, she said, "Our only hope is now gone." Everyone's hopeful smiles had turned into dejected looks. Some of them looked as if they had just lost a million dollars.

The group trudged on slowly for about 30 minutes. All of them were depressed to hear that Mitchie was not at the next town. She might have wondered off to anywhere! The group didn't even looked around the area for any sight of Mitchie. Most of their minds were blank.

Caitlyn and Ella however, were more determine to find Mitchie after listening to what Miss Fleming had to say, They searched every possible nook and cranny. They didn't even noticed that they were at one of the deserted places of the area.

Out of a sudden, Malory, who was walking ahead, screamed as loud as she could. Everyone made a dashed towards her, demanding to know the reason of her shouting.

She said nothing, only pointing at the figure of a human crumpled on the floor just about 10 steps in front of her. It was obvious that the human was a female due to the all too familiar looking brown hair flowing down her face.

All raced towards the figure. She was lying next to a post, her entire body soaked with water possibly due to the rain from the previous night. From the looks of the height, the female looked as if she was in her late teens or early adult years. However, the female's hair covered her entire face and no one was able to see what she looked like.

"Could it be...?" Felicity murmured, kneeling down. Caitlyn and Ella froze in shcck, not saying nor doing anything. Miss Fleming extended her hand out and was preparing to brush the hair away from the female's face, revealing her features. All wanted to know only one thing as the next few seconds ticked by slowly for them.

Was the female Mitchie Torres?

**The best cliffhanger yet! I know I am being super mean in all this suspense but I can't write anymore. I need some brain juice for ideas. Anyways, I am sure you will like to know if that female is Mitchie or not. Give a guess or an idea perhaps. If you would like to find out, stay tuned to the next chapter everyone!**

**Always waiting to read your comments,**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Not much stuff to say, but just to let you know that the drama is starting to end... You will understand after reading this chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed the previous chapter!**

**Chapter 14:**

Miss Fleming reached towards the female, her fingers trembling. There was such a high chance that the female could be Mitchie. But if the female was not Mitchie, Miss Fleming was sure that the hearts of the 6B girls would break.

As she slowly and gently brushed the brown hair away from the female's face, Miss Fleming prayed hard that this was Mitchie all of them were staring at. Finally, all the hair was pulled to the side of the female's face and the group could see her features. They all gasped.

The female lying on the ground was Michelle Demitrica Torres, aka Mitchie Torres.

Caitlyn eyes widened and she paled immediately on seeing Mitchie. Her best friend looked terrible. Mitchie's usual face had lost its color and her lips were not as red as before but it was extremely white.

"W...What happened to you Mitchie?" Ella chocked out, also as stunned as Caitlyn as she kneeled down in front of her friend. Tori and Malory did the same, tears brimming in their eyes as they glanced at their friend's figure.

A few bruises were on Mitchie's hands and legs and her clothes were all soaking wet from the rain. Alexia touched Mitchie's face as pulled back instantly. "She is so cold..." Alexia didn't say anything else. Chelsea carefully laid a hand on Mitchie's forehead and she frowned.

"She is running a high temperature Miss Fleming." Chelsea reported. The headmistress recovered from her shock just like the other girls and took charge immediately. "She must have caught the flu bug that is going around Alfea and fainted maybe due to the lack of energy." Miss Fleming told the group and fished out a towel from her bag.

The headmistress handed the towel to Felicity. "Rinse it with clean water quickly Felicity." She instructed. Felicity wasted no time and immediately dug out the water bottle from her bag and did what she was told.

Miss Fleming took the dam towel from Felicity's hands and placed it gently on Mitchie's forehead. "Okay, now that is done. She really has a high temperature. I think it is better if we take her to the hospital, just in case." Miss Fleming announced.

Alyssa whipped out her cell phone as fast as lightning and dialed the ambulance hotline, briefly explaining the situation to the person who was in charge. Seconds later, she hung up the phone. "They are on their way." She reported.

Miss Fleming nodded her head, trying her very best not to panic in a situation like this. The group tried their very best to keep Mitchie warm while waiting for the ambulance. Soon after, the wailing of the sirens could be heard and an ambulance stopped near the group.

Paramedics carrying a stretcher came out of the ambulance. Mitchie was placed onto the stretcher and carried into the ambulance. One of the paramedics turned to Miss Fleming. "We need one of you to ride with us in the ambulance. Who is her closest kin mam?" He inquired to Miss Fleming.

All eyes turned and looked at Mitchie's closest friends Caitlyn and Ella. Ella shrugged and pointed at the curly haired girl beside her. "I am her best friend." Caitlyn replied, stepping forward. The paramedic nodded and motioned for her to get onto the ambulance.

Caitlyn started to walk but before getting up the ambulance, mouthed to Ella. _Call Shane and tell him everything. _Her friend nodded her head and gave her a thumb's up, signaling that she knew what to do.

The paramedic jumped into the ambulance as well, but not before a reminder. "Mam, please inform all the lady's relatives and get them to 'Russell's Hospital.' We can't give out any information unless they are there." Miss Fleming gave a nod at the paramedic.

"Thank you mam." He responded, before closing the back door of the ambulance. The ambulance then sped off. Once the ambulance was away from view, Miss Fleming turned to the remaining 6B girls with her.

"Right. We have a lot to do girls. Let's first make our way to the nearest washroom to clean up. Then, we have to phone the school, the rest of 6B, Mitchie's parents and the Connect 3." Miss Fleming counted the list off her fingers and glanced at her students. They all nodded and Malory motioned Miss Fleming to continue.

"So, I will assign duties. Ella, you inform the connect 3 about this matter. They are near this area am I right?" The headmistress directed her question at Mitchie's other friend and a nod was her only reply.

"Gaby, inform the other Alfea girls and I will handle everyone else. The rest of you, just freshen yourselves up and relax for a while before we head of to the hospital." The headmistress finished what she had to say and the group immediately followed orders.

Gaby, Ella and Miss Fleming whipped out their cell phones and dialed the familiar numbers of Mitchie's family and friends. They separated to different corners so as to not interrupt anyone's conversation.

**With Gaby...**

The sound of the common room phone was ringing. _Hurry and pick up... this is important!_ Gaby thought, biting her lower lip.

Natalie: Hello?  
Gaby: Thank god Nat! I thought something happened to you guys.

Natalie: GABY! Uggh, finally! We have been waiting for your call the entire morning!

Gaby: I am sorry Natalie. Can you put me on speaker?

Natalie: Sure! (Shouts: Guys! Gaby's on the phone!) 

Gaby could her shouts, squealing and scrambling over the phone and she couldn't help but let out a small smile.

Everyone: Hi Gabs!

Gaby: Hey guys.

Lani: How are you guys?  
Brynn: Have you found Mitchie yet Gaby?

Gaby: Lani, we are doing okay. And yes, Mitchie is found Brynn.

Everyone: *Squeals* Can we talk to her?  
Gaby: I am afraid not now. She was unconscious when we found her.

Priya: WHAT! Where is she at the moment?

Gaby: On the way to the hospital with Caitlyn.

Sally: Is there anything we can do?

Gaby: Yes. Get change into something presentable, leave Alfea and catch the first train to 'Russell's Hospital.' Mitchie is going to need everyone's support.

Darrell: Not a problem Gabs. We are getting annoyed by questions anyways.

Gaby: I am so sorry guys. It must have been a long morning for you.

Liana: It is alright Gaby. We wanted to help.

Valerie: What about the teachers and Miss Jenks? Do we need to inform them?

Gaby: Miss Fleming is calling them and Mitchie's parents.

Wilma: Now that is a relief. We will get there as soon as we can Gaby.

Gaby: Okay, We will see you there. (Hangs up.)

**With Ella...**

Once Ella was sure she was alone, she quickly speed dialed Jason's cell number and waited for him to answer. She was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, desperately wanting to get to the hospital to see Mitchie. _Jason, please, pick up... _The 18 year old pleaded in her mind.

Jason: Hey Ella! (Happy)

Ella: Hello Jason. I need to speak with all of you. Please put Shane and Nate onto the phone.

Jason: No problem Ella. They are right beside me. *Presses a button on the phone.*

Nate: Hey Ella! Why are you calling? I thought Caitlyn said you all were going to have a Girl's day out?

Ella: Hey Nate, our trip was cancelled. Hey Shane. You guys are near Alfea right?

Shane: Yeah, Ella, what's wrong? You sound... scared.

Ella was afraid. She was afraid to break the news to the Connect 3, especially Shane. She inhaled deeply and prepared for the worse as she spoke her next few words.

Ella: Actually, there is something you guys need to know. It concerns Mitchie... *trails off.*

Shane: WHAT? What is wrong with her Ella? (Very worried.)

Ella: Well, Sierra passed away around 10 days ago and Mitchie was super depressed. She ran away from Alfea last night to attend Sierra's funeral which is today.

Nate: How come we are not aware of this? And how is Mitchie now?

Ella: None of us knew Nate. Not even Caitlyn. But I believe some of the adults know about this. We found Mitchie already and she is heading to 'Russell's Hospital' with Caitlyn.

Jason: And you want us to get there ASAP right?  
Ella: Yup. Mitchie needs all the support she can get, especially you Shane.

Shane: Okay. We will meet you at Russell's Hospital in about an hour. We are a little far from there.

Ella: Alright and be careful. Don't rush yourselves. (Hangs Up.)

Ella let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. At least that was over. She turned and looked at Miss Fleming, who had just hung up the phone as well after talking to both Mitchie's parents and Miss Jenks.

Miss Jenks had promised the headmistress to keep things as low as she can but they all needed to be back by 7.30pm so that it would be a realistic time for the other students to believe her excuses. Noticing Ella's look, the headmistress smiled at the other good friend of Mitchie.

"Don't you worry Ella. We will get there as soon as we can." The headmistress patted Ella's shoulder gently. Ella returned Miss Fleming's smile. "How did Connie react?" She inquired out of curiosity, although in her heart she dreaded to know the answer.

The headmistress's smile slip to a frown in a split second and she shook her head. "Not very well I am afraid. I could hear Connie almost weeping over the phone. She will inform Steve and they will try to get her as fast as they can. But I am sure that will take at least 2 to 3 hours as the driving distance is so long." Miss Fleming told Ella.

Just then, Gaby and the other members of 6B walked over. "Are you all freshened up?" The headmistress asked. They all nodded. Ella and Miss Fleming quickly did the same. Soon, they were ready to go. The group picked up their bag packs, threw away their litter and headed for the nearest bus station.

It was time to get to Russell's Hospital to visit Mitchie.

**Okay, now I am going to announce something I am sure you guys will be happy about. The next chapter will have Smitchie, Naitlyn and Jella romance in it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. It will be greatly appreciated. **

**Stay tuned to Chapter 15!**

**TrixieNancy124. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter of this story. Just going to make this very brief. Thank you all a million times for reviewing and I am super sorry for not replying them... This chapter may get a little confusing. Anyway, shall we start this chapter?**

**Chapter 15:**

**With the Connect 3:**

Shane started pacing up and down the Connect 3 tour bus after Ella had hung up. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Mitchie had run away. Mitchie was unconscious when they all found her. Mitchie was depressed when Sierra died. Thoughts flowed through Shane's mind rapidly as he tried to let the information sink into him.

Shane could not think what will happen if he lose Mitchie. Mitchie was his fiancée, his only shining star and his true love. A tear drop from Shane's dark eyes and his face was a mixture of worry and sadness.

Jason and Nate looked at Shane with worry in their eyes. "Come on Shane. Let's get changed so we can get to the hospital as soon as possible to visit Mitchie." Nate told his band mate and best friend, gesturing on their singlet and pajama pants.

Shane's eyes brightened upon hearing his fiancée name. He shot out of the room like a speeding train, leaving Nate and Jason shaking their heads in amusement. "He looked like when he was late for a date with Mitchie 2 years back." Jason commented, a smirk spreading onto his face.

"Hurry up you guys! Don't you want to see your girlfriends?" Shane shouted from the next room. Hearing last few his words, the other 2 members of Connect 3 quickly dashed out of the sitting room of their tour bus.

The trio was about to leave the tour bus when their manager came in. "Wow boys! Where are you going in such a hurry?" He inquired. "This is important David. My fiancée is in the hospital!" Shane exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Jason and Nate nodded at the same time.

David gasped and said, "Alright boys, Jason, take my car and get to the hospital. I will cancel all your appointments for today." He tossed the keys into Jason's hand. The trio grinned and thanked their manager profusely before sprinting out of the tour bus.

Unfortunately, some paparazzi were a stone's throw away from the tour bus. A minute later, the trio was blinded by the flashed of cameras and questions were fired at them. Shane, Nate and Jason tried to shove their way through the crowd of paparazzi but their efforts were fruitless; the paparazzi had them surrounded.

Both David and the Connect 3's bodyguard witnessed the situation the boys were dealing with and dashed over. "That is enough pictures. The Connect 3 is needed and they have to go." David told the excited paparazzi while the bodyguard tried to block all the paparazzi away from the trio.

Nate shouted a quick 'thank you' to the bodyguard and David while they all escaped the so call drama. David gave them a thumb up. They hurriedly climbed into David's blue Mercedes before the paparazzi caught up to them.

When they had all buckled up, Jason pushed the pedal and they were off. _Don't worry Mitchie. I am coming. _Shane whispered to himself, urging Jason to drive a little faster. "Sorry Shane, I can't break the speed limit." Jason called out.

Shane groaned and shook his head. It was going to be a lengthy car ride.

**With Connie and Steve Torres:**

Connie had dialed her husband's number after receiving Miss Fleming's phone call. Steve was astonished to hear that his own daughter would run away but was more worried when he heard that Mitchie was in the hospital.

In case any of you do not know, Steve Torres runs a hardware store. He had promised to close the shop, pick Connie up and they will drive out to 'Russell's Hospital.' After hanging up, Connie started throwing some useful things in her bag.

Thinking that maybe Mitchie's other friends had not eaten lunch yet; Connie packed a box full of cookies into her bag as well.

Connie had also packed an extra set of clothing for both herself and her husband in case he planned to take a shower or change. Soon, the sound of a familiar car horn could be heard outside the house.

Checking to make sure she didn't leave anything she needed behind, Connie slipped on her shoes and went outside. Giving her husband a tiny smile, she climbed into the car.

The couple was silent throughout the car ride. It was nearly noon time about 12pm and the streets and roads were jammed packed. Steve tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, desperately wanting to visit his daughter.

"Don't worry dear. Mitchie will be fine. Jesus will not be so cruel to a kind girl like Mitchie." Connie reassured her husband. "I know dear. But Mitchie is our only child. I can't imagine life without my little girl." Steve replied honestly. Connie didn't need to reply him; Steve understood her perfectly.

The car drove into the highways. Unfortunately for Steve and Connie, they found themselves caught in a massive traffic jam. Connie buried her face in her hands. "It will take us forever to reach there." She muttered out.

"Call Ella. I am sure they will be able to reveal information to Shane. I mean, he is her fiancé." Steve instructed, never keeping his eyes off the road. Connie telephoned Ella and told her that because of a traffic jam, they might not reach 'Russell's Hospital' until in an hour or so.

"But what will we do? The paramedic told us that they won't be able to reveal any information unless family members of Michie are there." Connie could hear the tone of sadness in Ella's voice even though the background was extremely noisy. _She must be in a bus or a train. _Connie reflected.

"Steve says that Shane should be able to receive the information. He is after all, Mitchie's fiancé. Shane will be a family soon anyway." Connie replied. The middle aged women heard Ella speaking to Miss Fleming before she replied to Connie.

"I told Miss Fleming everything. We will try our best. Don't worry Connie. Just get there safely." Ella said, before hanging up the phone. Connie sighed, snapped her phone shut and focused her attention on the road.

**With the 6B girls who stayed at Alfea College:**

After hearing from Gaby on Mitchie's situation, the 9 6B girls sprang into action. They quickly changed their clothing and sprinted out of their separate dorm rooms, carrying their purses with some money and their mobile phones. **  
**

They had also brought along some of Mitchie's favorite things like her I-Pod and her song book. The hallways were deserted since most of the higher level girls had gone out for the day while the lower level girls were studying. The remaining 6B girls thronged down the stairs and who should they meet on the way but stuck-up Lindsay.

Lindsay blocked the staircase area and smirked at the 9 6B girls. "Well losers, where are you going in such a rush? Loser Academy?" She snickered and laughed at her own joke. Brynn frowned and stood in front of Lindsay. "Move a side Lindsay. We want to pass." She resorted.

Lindsay snickered again. "Listen losers, I won't let you pass until you admit what is going on. You all have been acting queer this morning and more than half of you are missing." She told the impatient 6B girls.

The remaining of the 6B girls immediately huddled together, discussing on what they should do in hush whispers. "We can't tell her about what is happening." Liana whispered. "Yeah, telling Lindsay something is like telling the entire world." Sally agreed.

"But how can we get pass her?" Darrell inquired. Lani glanced around the area and smiled evilly when she saw the railing on the stairs. "I have a plan." She announced in a soft voice. All the attention was drawn onto Lani.

Lani nodded her head at the direction of the railing. Within seconds, all of the girls realized what Lani's idea was and grins started forming. "So, will you admit it or not?" Lindsay cried out, stamping her feet to gain attention.

"I will distract her." Priya muttered to her friends. All the 6B girls turned to look at Lindsay, wiping the smiles off their faces. Priya forced out a scowl and brought Lindsay to a corner of the stairs, while her friends tiptoed towards the railing.

"Listen Lindsay, share this information with nobody." Priya uttered out in compete disgust, even if she felt like laughing. Lindsay's attention was fully on Priya so the other girls creep onto the railing and made themselves comfortable.

Lindsay snorted and sweared she will not tell anyone, but Priya thought otherwise. "Okay, the reason why the others are not here is..." Priya was cut off by a sliding sound. She was not mad as they had planned for the interruption to occur. "Wee... this is fun!" Wilma and Brynn exclaimed as they slide down the railing.

The other 6B girls did the same. Lindsay growled and shouted, "LOSERS! Get back here! I don't know what the SECRET is!" The girls on the railing ignored Lindsay's yells. They were having fun. Soon, they feet touched the ground.

After yelling at the 6B girls, Lindsay turned back to Priya. "So, what were you saying?" She inquired sweetly. Priya frowned, stepping closer to the railing. Before Lindsay realized what was about to happen, Priya hopped onto the railing and slide down as well.

Lindsay felt her face grew hot. Those dumb 6B losers had tricked her! Furious, Lindsay fled down the stairs, shouting 'inappropriate' words at the 6B girls.

By that time, Priya had already reached the ground level and raced out of the front door with her friends. That left a very angry Lindsay in Alfea and she walked back into her dorm room.

The 9 6B girls giggled at their little joke on Lindsay. They got to the train station and hopped onto the first train that took them to 'Russell's Hospital.'

**Meanwhile, with Miss Fleming, Ella and the others:**

The group was riding on a bus to Russell's Hospital. Most of them rarely spoke during the ride there; they were all immersed in their own thoughts. Once they had gotten there, the entire group sprang out of the bus, knocking a few people in the process. Miss Fleming stopped and apologized to them.

"You should really teach your students properly." An old woman grumbled as she hobbled towards the bus. "Please accept my sincere apology mam. The kids are in a hurry." Miss Fleming explained. The old woman nodded her head. Flashing a smile, Miss Fleming darted off as well.

"People these days, always in a rush." The old lady mused, shaking her head and climbed onto the bus.

Meanwhile, the entire group of 10 6B girls and Miss Fleming dashed into the hospital. Patients and nurses glanced at them in amusement. 'Russell's Hospital' was packed with people and the group finally managed to shove their way through the crowd of people. They made their way towards the lift lobby.

"Which floor are they on?" Alexia inquired. The group glanced at Ella who blushed furiously red. She had forgotten to text Caitlyn to find out the floor that she and Mitchie were on!

Ella whipped out her cell phone and quickly sent a text to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn. We are already at the hospital. Which floor are you at? We will take the lift up. 

Ella.

Moments later, Ella received a reply from Caitlyn. Her friends and Miss Fleming all surrounded her to read it.

Hey Ella! I am glad you made it. The nurse said that the doc will be coming out in a few mins. Get up to the 3rd floor now. I will be waiting for you there.

Cait.

**(A/N: Here are the actual words to the short formed ones. (Doc- doctor.) (Mins-Minutes.)**

The group smiled and got into the lift. When they got out, Caitlyn was waiting for them like she promised.

**Hey guys! I want to make this longer but I just cannot write anymore. I have loads of work to be completed. I am sooo sorry to say that the fluff will be written in the following chapter instead. **

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review!**

**TrixieNancy124. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Next chapter posted. Just want to say a huge 'thank you' to all my reviewers. You are the best! Anyhow, time to start reading or in my case, start writing. : D**

**Chapter 16: **

Ella took a good look at her good friend. Caitlyn's eyes were super red and Ella could immediately tell that she was crying. The 18 year old hugged her friend tightly. "Don't worry Caitlyn. Mitchie is such a strong person. She will be fine." She comforted Caitlyn.

Smiles spreaded on the other girls' faces as they watched both of their friends embrace. Once the hug ended, Caitlyn led the group towards the corridor. She pointed to the Emergency Room a stone's throw away.

"The doctor should be out in 3, 2, 1..." Caitlyn counted as she glanced at her watch. As if on cue, the door swung open. The 6B girls, including Miss Fleming and excluding Ella, gasped when a titian haired young female doctor exited the Emergency Room.

"H... How did you do... that?" Brynn demanded, her eyes never leaving the doctor. The others looked stunned as well. Caitlyn shrugged. "I am just a natural." She joked. None of them was able to reply as the doctor spoke.

"Are you all here for Michelle Torres?" The doctor inquired, reading the name from her clipboard. "Yes, we are." Miss Fleming replied for all of them. The doctor smiled, glancing at each of Mitchie's friends.

"And may I ask who Michelle's closest kin here is?" The doctor said. "I am her best friend!" Caitlyn exclaimed, stepping closer to the doctor. A frown spreaded onto the doctor's face. "We can only announce how Michelle's condition is if her family members are here." She explained.

"Michelle's parents are caught in a traffic jam. Can't you just make an acception?" Ella jumped in, pleading with the doctor. "Yeah. We want to know the condition of our friend!" Natalie added. The other girls also agreed to Natalie's statement.

The doctor shook her head. "I am so sorry but I cannot bend the rules." She said and sulks appeared on 19 6B girls' faces.

Just then, gasps could be heard around the corner. There was a lot of scrambling and someone had shouted, "You are the Connect 3!" Obviously, Shane, Nate and Jason had arrived and a fan girl had shouted. Caitlyn and Ella exchanged grins. Shane could persuade the doctor to tell them about Mitchie.

"Caitlyn! Ella!" A familiar voice yelled out. The eyes of the other members of the group widened when THE Shane Grey rushes up to the 2 girls with Nate and Jason right behind him.

"How is my MITCHIE?" Shane demanded, looking at the 2 girls whom he knew well. Jason and Nate walked steadily towards their girlfriends, giving them a smile. Jason held on Ella's hand while Nate kept his arm around Caitlyn's shoulders.

"The doctor will not reveal any information Shane." Ella told him. Shane nodded his head and turned towards the doctor. "Listen miss, I am Mitchie's fiancé. I need to know how she is!" Shane said as calmly as he could, totally blowing the secret of his engagement with Mitchie.

Gasps were heard round the corridor. The 17 other 6B girls looked at one another in amusement. _Mitchie is engaged?_ They thought, puzzled. Tori looked at her friends. "Why didn't they tell us?" She whispered to Alyssa. Her friend shrugged, indicating she had no idea either.

The doctor pondered about Shane's statement for a moment. Finally, she beamed and nodded. "Alright, since you are a future family member, I guess I can reveal Michelle's condition. The group stopped all conversation and turned quiet.

"Michelle is fine, but she has a very high fever. We suspect that it be a flu virus that is spreading. She also twisted her ankle and must have passed out due to the lack of energy." The doctor began and was about to continue when Jason interrupted.

"Is she awake yet?" He inquired. The doctor nodded her head. Smiles appeared on each and everyone's face. "But she is still very weak and a little drowsy as we have given her some medication. She might sleep anytime. You may go visit her, but only 5 at a time. Michelle is at the 4th floor, unit 120." The doctor pronounced and was about to leave when she remembered something.

"Please tell Michelle's parents to help register Michelle into the hospital. She will be under observation for about 2 days."

"Thank you doctor." Nate, Shane and Caitlyn said in unison. The doctor nodded her head and walked away. The group hurriedly went up to Mitchie's ward. Miss Fleming looked at the numbers on the door and stopped outside one of them. "Room 120." She announced.

Now that the room was found, the question was 'Who to go in first.' But that was an obvious question. "Caitlyn, Ella. You go first with the connect 3." Chelsea said, nodding her head towards the room.

Caitlyn and Ella looked unsure. "Are you guys okay with that?" Caitlyn inquired. "Yeah, I know you guys want to visit Mitch too." Ella added. The group shrugged. "I am sure the 5 of you are on her wanting list." Malory teased her friends.

"Thank you." Shane told the group. "Anytime." 17 voices chorused in unison. The 5 closest friends of Mitchie walked towards Mitchie's ward. Once they were away from earshot, Caitlyn primly whacked Shane's head with her hand. Shane winced in pain. "Hey! What was that for?" He half yelled out.

"Do you realize that you just told the **entire 6B **group that you are engaged to Mitchie?" Caitlyn answered, fury written on her face. "Did I?" Shane frowned; a confused looked planted on his face. 3 other heads nodded to Caitlyn's statement.

Shane thought back and let out a gasps when he realized his mistake when he spoke to the nurse. Now 17 more people know about the secret! Shane slapped his hand onto his forehead. "Mitchie is so going to kill me." He muttered and pushed the ward door open.

**Meanwhile, with the 17 6B girls and Miss Fleming:**

Once Caitlyn, Ella and the connect 3 walked away from the group, the remaining 6B girls formed a huge circle. "Did what just came out from Shane Grey's lips minutes ago was true?" Gaby exclaimed, squealing a little. "Yup, I think it was Gabs. All of us heard him." Sally answered, smiling from ear to ear.

"I still cannot believe that Mitchie is engaged to Shane. They had only been dating for 3 years!" Valerie chimed in and her friends agreed instantly.

Lani: Mitchie and the others have some explaining to do. (Pouts.)

Wilma: I have the same opinion. Why did they keep the secret from us?

Natalie: There must be a good reason...*trails off.*

Jenna: But to know, they will have to tell us. (Sighs.)

Priya: (Turns around.) Did you know about this Miss Fleming?

Miss Fleming: *Walks over.* Only about 30 minutes ago when Mrs. Torres called. I just assumed you all knew.

Alexia: Well, we don't. We were kept in the dark the whole time!

Liana: Yeah, it is like we are the only people that do not know.

Miss Fleming: Calm down girls. I am sure Mitchie and the others will explain everything later.

The rest of the 6B girls sighed and nodded slowly. They then settled down on couches and waited patiently for their turn to visit Mitchie.

**Back with the Connect 3, Caitlyn and Ella. **

The room door creaked open and a head belonging to Ella poked in. There was only a bed in the room and in it was asleep Mitchie. A tiny smile spreaded onto Ella's face and the entire group tiptoed in, careful not to wanting to wake Mitchie up.

Shane instantly shot onto the chair next to Mitchie's bed and held her hand lightly. The rest of the group crowded around their dear friend. Nate sighed as he saw one of his good friends. "Mitchie does not deserve this..." He muttered out, eyeing on the bandages on Mitchie's ankle.

Shane tucked a loose strand of his fiancée hair back. "Yeah, you're right Nate. She could never deserve this." He agreed. Ella and Caitlyn stood aside, watching their best friend every single moment. "Mitch looks peaceful." Ella commented. "But on the inside I think she feels terrible as she is going to miss Sierra's funeral." Caitlyn mused sadly.

**Mitchie's Point of View:**

Uggh.... My head is throbbing again. I had woken up not to long ago and it seemed like I had fallen back asleep again. My eyes were too tired to even open up an inch, all I wanted to do was to sleep. But it seemed impossible as there was quite a lot of noise in wherever I was in. I had only stayed conscious for a mere minute the previous time.

I wished all those noises would just go away. It sounded all like nonsense to me probably because I was only half awake. That darn medication had not worn off yet. I figured it was just some people passing by checking on me like the last time I was awake. I groaned inwardly. Why could someone just give me a sleeping drug or something?

That was how my thinking went until I heard **the **voice. I was stunned. The voice was so familiar, so close and I recognized it immediately. It belonged to my sweet fiancé, Shane Grey. I was confused seconds later. How could Shane be here with me? Wasn't he on tour with Nate and Jason?

Many thoughts were in my head and I decided to clear up this little mystery. So, I pushed away all my thoughts and ignored the throbbing in my head. I realized I could hear more clearly immediately after doing that. Should have thought of it earlier. I just lay there and listened to the conversation going on in the room.

It was still a little faded to me but I caught most of it.

**(A/N: **_**Italic **_**words are Mitchie's thoughts.)**

Caitlyn: I still don't know why she lied to us. I mean, we would understand.

Jason: I think she does not want you guys to get worried about her Cait. Sierra's death has a big impact on her.

_Wait a minute! Jason was here too? What about Nate? _I soon got my answer.

Nate: I agree with Jason. And she must have known lover's boy here would not concentrate on tour if she told him.

Shane: All I want to do is to talk to her and clear up all this. (Sighs.)

Although I could not see their faces, I could tell by their tone that they were sad. It was technically my fault, I did not even leave a clue for them. I started feeling worst than before. I had to face them sooner or later so why not now?

I inhaled deeply before letting my eyes flutter open...

**Another cliffhanger! I am sooo sooo sorry for the '10 days after chapter 15 'update. I am super busy even though it is the June holidays now. So, please forgive me and I promise the next one will be out at the most 8 days after today...**

**Can't wait to read your reviews!**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	17. Chapter 17 Part 1

**This story is moving on fast. It is already time to start chapter 17! Thank you to those who reviewed lately. I appreciate each and every one of them.**

**Chapter 17 Part 1:  
**

**Still Mitchie's Point of View:  
**

A bright beam of light entered my eyes as soon as I opened them just barely a quarter of a centimeter. I winced inwardly, not wanting anyone in the room to know I am awake. That is, if this is not a dream. I really wanted to just shut my eyes again but I was too curious about what is going on.

Soon, my eyes adjusted to the light and I opened them wider. The first thing I saw was the 5 people I had gotten extremely close to over the last few years. Shane was beside me, one of his hands entwined in my own, his back facing me. My lips curved slightly into a smile. Jason, Nate, Ella and Caitlyn were deep in conversation with my own fiancé.

No one said anything yet so I assumed they have not realized I was awake yet. I sighed and relaxed myself. I couldn't help but squeezing Shane's hand lightly. He spun around; a puzzled looked written on his face. To tease him, I immediately closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep.

"What is it Shane?" Ella asked. "I felt a squeeze in my hand." Shane replied softly. I could feel his eyes staring at me intensely. There was silence for awhile. "Mitchie? Are you awake?" Caitlyn whispered, shaking my arm lightly.

I opened my eyes fully and smiled at them. "Does that answer your question Cait?" I said, a joking smile imprinted on my face. "Mitchie!" 5 voices chimed in unison. I giggled slightly. "Hey guys!" I answered.

**Normal POV:**

Everyone crowded around the now fully awake Mitchie, bombing questions at her. Mitchie laughed and told them to stop all the questions. Once silence was in the room, Mitchie sighed. "First of all, how and why am I at the hospital?" She inquired, directing her question at her 2 best girl friends.

"We found you unconscious outside the forest area near Alfea. We called for an ambulance and they brought you here. Also, you have a twisted ankle and high fever." Caitlyn said in one breath, inhaling deeply once she had finished. Mitchie nodded in understanding.

"And what about you Shane, don't you guys have tour?" Mitchie looked at her fiancé, puzzled. The group rolled their eyes. "Isn't it so obvious Mitch? You are in the hospital and Shane would want to spend as much time as he can with his fiancée." Nate explained, stiffing his chuckle.

Mitchie's cheeks turned a light shade of pink once she heard Nate's statement. Shane noticed it and grinned, leaning over. "Did I ever tell you that you look cute when blushing?" He whispered into her ear. Mitchie turned tomato red and bit her lower lip, looking at Shane shyly.

"Oh, stop it Shane. She is embarrassed." Jason called out. Mitchie mouthed a _thank you_ to Jason as Shane ceased all the teasing. "Anyways, Mitchie you own us an explanation to all of this so called drama..." Caitlyn trailed off, not wanting to continue but Mitchie could see curiosity written in her eyes.

Mitchie sighed, knowing they will have to know the entire story sooner or later. Shane pecked her cheek. "If you are not up for it, we will not force you." He told Mitchie reassuringly. But Mitchie preferred to get it over with as soon as she could. "Where should I start?" She finally queered.

"From the start of all these, I guess." Ella shrugged her shoulders. Mitchie inhaled deeply. "Alright, all of you know about Sierra's death. I was so depressed after that." Mitchie started.

"Yeah Mitchie. You barely spoke for a few days." Caitlyn chimed in. "I know Cait. Anyways, the reason I didn't want to tell you guys anything is because you know I hate attention and the boys are on tour. I didn't want to worry anyone of you." Mitchie then poured out everything that happened over the past week to her friends.

By the time she had gotten to the part before she ran away, Mitchie was already in bitter tears. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her face was full of regrets. Shane immediately sat down on the bed beside her and pulled his fiancée into her arms, letting her cry there.

He comforted her, whispering sweet words into her ear. Caitlyn leaned against the wall, watching her best friend going through probably one of the most painful moments in her life. She wanted to go over and say sorry to her friend, she should have given her the space and not trying to pry into her affairs.

However, Caitlyn knew better then to try. Shane was sometimes the only one able to console Mitchie.

Soon, Mitchie's sobs subsidized. She pulled away from Shane, thanking him in the process for comforting her. "You're welcome sweetheart." He replied, kissing her forehead gently. His hand rested on her waist, just like old times.

Mitchie then turned to face the rest of her friends. "I am sorry. If I had told you guys everything, none of this would happen." Mitchie said sincerely.

"It is okay Mitchie. You were upset." Jason spoke up. Mitchie smiled and reached over to give Jason a brief hug. "Mitch, you can stop everything if you want." Nate offered, really worried for his close friend's health.

But Mitchie was as stubborn as she always was and was determined to continue.

"Well, as I went off on Saturday, it was like a thunderstorm. I hardly could see where I was going in the rain, even with my torchlight. So, you guys can picture what happen when my torch gave way. It was pitch black. I was indomitable and continued my journey." Mitchie paused when the entire group gasped.

"But now I wished I had never done that. Minutes later, I tripped over a log I think. That was went I twisted my right ankle. That is the last thing I recall before... well, waking up in the hospital." Mitchie sighed; glad to have completed her story.

Shane tightened his grip on his fiancée and Mitchie relaxed against his chest, closing her eyes for a moment. Shane liked the positioned they were in and did the same. However, moments later, Mitchie jolted up and glanced at her friends. Shane's eyes shot opened.

"What day is it today and what time is it?" She inquired at Ella who was wearing a watch. "It is, Sunday 25th January Mitch, one day after you ran off and it is about 12.45pm. Why?" Ella reported.

Mitchie's eyes widened and she turned her body to the side of the bed, attempting to get up. Shane caught on what Mitchie was trying to do and stopped her, and he wrapped his arms around her, not letting her go. "Where do you think you are going?" Caitlyn remarked, her hands on her hips.

Mitchie squirmed in Shane's arms, trying her best to break free. But Shane had a firm grip on her. She finally gave up and replied, "Sierra's funeral is today, and I have to get there!" She cried out. The group exchanged looks.

"You are not going anywhere Mitchie, until that ankle heals and the doctor says you are not sick." Shane told his fiancée sternly. Mitchie stopped squirming and turned to look at Shane instead. "Am I ill?" She questioned.

"Yes Mitchie. We are told that you have caught the flu bug going around." Shane replied. Mitchie immediately pushed Shane away from her. Her fiancé looked surprised. "I don't want you to get sick Shane. You have concerts and tour." She explained. Once she had finished, a yawn escaped from her lips.

"Lie down Mitchie and get comfy. You need your rest." Jason said. Mitchie didn't argue and was glad when her head hit the pillows. Shane pulled the covers over Mitchie's body. "Sleep Mitchie. We will go have lunch then come and visit you." Caitlyn promised, already walking towards the door.

"I'll join you guys in a minute." Shane called out as his 4 other friends headed out the door. Nate held out a thumb up, knowing the couple needed some privacy. The door swung shut.

"I can't sleep Shane. I need to see Sierra." Mitchie wined once they were alone, grasping his hands. Shane stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. "Shhh... sweetheart, relax..." He whispered into her ear.

Mitchie inhaled a huge amount of air and sighed, hoisting herself up with Shane's assistance. She gently rested her head on Shane's shoulder, one of her hands entwined in his. "Sing me something Shane." Mitchie whispered, her brown eyes wide open.

"Which song would you like Mitchie?" Shane still questioned even though he had a good idea which song his fiancée would love to hear. Mitchie had been addicted to that song ever since Shane sung it to her a few years ago. "You know which one." Was the reply her got.

Seconds later, familiar lyrics filled the hospital room.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know  
Just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
no one never seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be  
You're not that far...._

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah...

"I love you Shane." Mitchie muttered out, yawning. Not a second later, she fell into a deep slumber. Shane stopped singing. "I love you too Mitchie." Her fiancé replied, kissing her cheek.

Mitchie was sleeping on Shane's shoulders and her hands were still in his. Shane didn't dare to move her, fearing her to wake. _I guess I'll just get as much rest as I can. _The pop star reflected. He grabbed the covers and draped it over Mitchie and himself. Shifting himself slightly so he would be comfortable, Shane glanced at Mitchie for a final time before letting sleep overcome him.

**Meanwhile:  
**

As Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Ella left the ward, Connie and Steve rushed towards them. The 2 young ladies also raced over, giving both Steve and Connie hugs. "Where is my baby girl Ella?" Connie asked, her faces stained with worry.

"She is in the ward with Shane. The medicine has put her to sleep again." Ella explained. The rest of their friends and Miss Fleming also came forward. "Can we visit her?" Malory directed her question at Caitlyn. The curly haired young lady shook her head. "She is asleep now. We will all have lunch then come back to visit her." Nate announced.

The group agreed to the plan, saying that they were starving. Connie dug into her bag and brought out the snacks she packed earlier. She handed it to Tori. "Here you are dears, share it among yourselves. "Thank you." Tori answered and gave out the cookies in the paper bag.

"What is taking Shane so long?" Caitlyn muttered, tapping her foot impatiently. "I'll get him." Jason offered, turning around and walking towards Mitchie's ward.

"Shane, everyone-" He stopped when he opened the door. Mitchie and Shane were fast asleep on the bed, contented smiles on their face. He smiled dreamily. Both of them were perfect for each other.

"Jason?" Steve called out, puzzled on why the young man was standing there in silence. Jason gestured for everyone to come ahead. He showed them the sight before him. Everyone awed and agreed not to disturb them.

"I'll pack an extra packet for Shane." Nate said as the entire group of Mitchie's friends and family exited the hospital and went for lunch.

** I have kept my promise and posted this in a week. Is this a fluffy Chapter or what? Now I hope you are satisfied. More drama will come in Chapter 19 or 20. There will be 2 parts to this chapter so stay tuned to the next part. Read and review!**

**Smitchie rocks forever.**

**TrixieNancy124. **


	18. Chapter 17 Part 2

**Here is part 2. Before I start, I want to say that I would like to reach a goal of 100 reviews. So please help me and review this chapter if you are reading. I will be grateful to you. And the song on the last chapter was 'Gotta Find You' by Joe Jonas. **

**Thank you 'winx rocks', 'Kadence1'**, **'utmy123', lalaland95, xDimitrisRoza1901x, for reviewing.**

**Chapter 17 Part 2:**

While at lunch, the group explained what they knew about Mitchie's condition to Connie and Steve. They had decided to just get their own food from shops nearby and meet back at the garden outside the hospital.

Most of them just bought something simple like sandwiches or a burger. The entire group of 24 people met at the garden half an hour later. Caitlyn and Ella were with their boyfriends while the rest of the 6B girls chatted.

After a little while, Caitlyn and Ella joined them. The other members moved to make some space for the both of them .There was silence for a while.

"How was Mitchie?" Chelsea inquired, breaking the stillness. Caitlyn and Ella exchanged looks and told the rest of their friends what Mitchie had related to them. The 17 6B girls remained silent.

Chelsea and Jenna looked at each other, guilt in their eyes. Jenna sobbed slightly. "What's wrong Jenna?" A very concerned Sally asked her friend. Jenna sighed and dried her tears before speaking. "I should not have teased Mitchie back in the common room before the prank. She was depressed and I added to her depression!" She explained.

"Don't feel guilty about this Jenna. Everyone makes mistakes." Darrell told her friend, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Yeah Jenna. I am sure Mitchie does not blame you for anything." Ella chimed in.

"Thanks guys." Jenna whispered, although on the inside she still felt extremely bad. "I know what will make you better Jenna." Caitlyn spoke up, a smirk planted on her face. Jenna stood up and staggered backwards. "Oh no Gellar... I don't like that smirk." She said, biting her lower lip.

Caitlyn laughed. "Hey Jason! Get over here!" Ella yelled out, knowing what her friend's plan was and who it involved. Nate and Jason looked puzzled and they walked over, even though Ella only called for Jason.

"What 'sup?" Jason inquired when he reached the group of girls, hugging Ella lightly. Nate immediately went over to Caitlyn's side and his arms went around her shoulders. Caitlyn and Ella whispered the plan into Jason's ear. The young man smiled and looked at Jenna, who was still standing up.

"Are you sad Jenna?" He asked, he voice like a 5 year old child. The group of 6B girls giggled, beaming and watching the both of them. Jenna turned to glare at Caitlyn and Ella. The 2 girls shrugged. Jenna didn't want to answer Jason so she just nodded her head.

"I know how to make you feel better." Jason continued, stepping closer. Seconds later, Jason pulled Jenna into a great big bear hug. Jenna would have hugged the young man back, but the mischievous girl had other plans.

Knowing that Jason was famous for his group hugs and that Caitlyn was just barely half a meter away from her, Jenna smirked. Reaching out her hand, she grabbed Caitlyn and tugged hard. The curly haired brunette was taken by surprised and she was dragged into the hug.

When Jason noticed that an extra person had joined the hug, he beamed and said, "GROUP HUG!" He began pulling everyone that was close to him in the hug, starting with Nate and Ella. The rest of the group laughed. One by one, the 6B girls joined in the hug.

It was a comical sight. Nate and Jason hugging 19 other young girls. When Steve, Connie and Miss Fleming saw them, they burst out laughing. Connie even captured a photograph for remembrance sake. Jenna, Caitlyn and Jason were all squashed up like pancakes and requested the others to let go.

Soon, the group of 24 headed back into the hospital. Caitlyn looked at Jenna. Jenna certainly looked happier than before, chatting with the other 6B girls.

**Meanwhile, with Shane and Mitchie... Note: Fluffiness arriving...: D**

About an hour after the two lovebirds fell asleep, Shane's eyes opened. His brown orbs blinked for a moment, scanning his surroundings. The young man still felt a weight on his shoulders and knew that Mitchie was still fast asleep.

He grinned but knew he had to move his fiancée as he was actually feeling very uncomfortable, sleeping like that in a hospital where anyone could see them. Shane shifted his position and slowly picked Mitchie up bridal style. But that was a wrong thing to do.

Mitchie groaned and opened her brown eyes. "Hey sweetheart. Sorry for waking you." Shane said. Mitchie let out a tiny smile. "It's okay Shane. I was about to wake up anyways." Mitchie shrugged, and started squirming in Shane's arms. The young man chuckled and placed his fiancée back onto the ward bed.

Mitchie smiled at her fiancé. "What time is it?" She inquired, pushing herself up so that she was sitting. Shane glanced at his wrist watch. "It is nearly 1.45pm." He told her. A worried look spreaded onto Mitchie's face. Shane was instantly beside her, concerned. "Are you alright Mitchie?" He asked.

Mitchie gave him a quick hug in reassurance. "I am fine Shane, but are you?" She said. Shane looked puzzled, and sat down on the ward bed as well. "I am sure you have not eaten anything since breakfast." The young woman explained.

Shane chuckled once more and pecked his fiancée on the forehead. "You worry too much Mitchie Torres, do you know that?" He teased. Mitchie bit her lower lip, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"I may be told that a few times..." Mitchie whispered. Shane sent a smile at his fiancée and leaned in. Closer and closer the distance between their lips decreased. Finally, the duo's lips met in a soft and tender loving kiss.

At that moment, the ward door creaked open. A light cough was heard and the couple pulled apart instantly, both blushing furiously. Mitchie turned her head towards the door. A nurse was standing there, a motherly grin on her face. In her hands held a tray with a bowl of porridge.

"It is time for a light snack Michelle." The nurse told Mitchie. The young woman winced at her name and her fiancé had to stiff a chuckle. "Thanks." Mitchie replied, accepting the bowl of warm porridge from the nurse.

The nurse nodded her head and turned to leave. But then she looked at the couple, a twinkle in her eyes. "I know the 2 of you are in love but this is a hospital so be careful." She warned. Mitchie blushed ten shades of crimson again.

"Is it possible if 17 people visit Mitchie at once later on?" Shane asked suddenly. The nurse looked puzzled but quickly covered it up. "Of course it is possible young man. That is, if Michelle is up for it." The nurse answered. Mitchie nodded her head vigorously, not wanting to repeat her story for another few more times.

The nurse grinned and said, "Very well then. But if you feel tired or unwell Michelle, all of them must leave." Shane nodded his head, taking note of the point. "Thank you miss and please call me Mitchie." The young woman said. "Alright. Have a nice day Mitchie." The nurse told her before leaving the room.

The duo sat in silence, Mitchie eating her porridge while Shane was watching her. Not about 5 minutes later, the door burst open once again. The couple's heads shot up.

At the door, were a grinning Caitlyn and Ella as well as Nate and Jason. Mitchie waved to them, since she had porridge in her mouth .Caitlyn's eyes shot up when she saw the bowl of porridge in Mitchie's hands.

"Nice to see that you are eating again Mitchie." Caitlyn commented, eyeing on the bowl of porridge. Mitchie blushed a deep shade of red while the Connect 3 looked puzzled.

"Yeah Mitchie. You hardly ate a couple of days ago." Ella added. Shane was stunned when he heard Ella's statement. "Y....You were starving yourself Mitchie?" He asked his fiancée. Mitchie lowered her head, not daring to look at Shane. "Don't worry; I will not do that again." She whispered.

"Shane, I think you should leave. Connie, Steve and Miss Fleming would like to visit Mitchie and I have your lunch here." Nate informed Shane, holding up a paper bag. Shane nodded his head in understanding. "I'll be back later sweetheart." He promised Mitchie, pecking her lips.

The group of 5 left and the 3 adults entered the room. "Hey mum, dad, Miss Fleming." Mitchie greeted. Connie instantly went to her daughter's side. "How are you feeling sweetie?" She inquired. "I am alright mum." Her daughter replied.

"I am glad you are feeling better Mitchie." Miss Fleming said, a motherly tone in her voice. "Thanks Miss Fleming. And I am sorry I ran away from Alfea." Mitchie told her headmistress. The headmistress walked over and placed her hand on Mitchie's shoulders.

"I know you done it because Sierra is your best friend Mitchie. I don't blame it on you."

Steve: We were very worried Mitchie.

Mitchie: I am so sorry dad.

Steve: I'm just glad you are alright Mitchie.

Mitchie: But seriously, I am sorry for worrying you all. Especially you mum and dad, you guys had to travel all the way here.

Connie: *Hugs Mitchie* It is okay Mitchie. We all care about you.

The group talked for a little longer before Steve and Connie said that they had to leave. "Bye mum, dad. Have a save drive home." Mitchie told her parents, hugging them.

"Thanks sweetie. Get well soon okay?" Connie replied, pecking her daughter's forehead. Mitchie kissed her father's cheeks as well. Miss Fleming offered to see the couple off and the 3 adults left the room.

Mitchie sighed in relief, collapsing onto her pillow. She was happy that none of her parents or her headmistress blamed her for what had happened. Suddenly, the door creaked open and Mitchie snapped out of her trance.

Malory's head poked in, then Jenna, Tori and Brynn's. "Can we all come in?" Jenna asked, looking at Mitchie. The young lady smiled and gestured for them to enter. At once, 17 girls rushed in.

"How are you Mitchie?" Alexia inquired once she closed the door. The room was jammed pack with so many people there that Alexia had a very difficult time squeezing to the center of the room.

"I feel better Alexia, thanks so much." Mitchie answered, reaching over to give her friend a quick hug. Mitchie then turned to face the entire group. "I am so sorry for not telling you about Sierra." She said, lowering her head.

"It is fine Mitch. You needed your time alone. Besides, Caitlyn filled us in already." Malory informed her friend. Mitchie face broke out into a smile. Everyone pulled her into her tight hug.

The group chatted for nearly an hour until Miss Fleming entered the room. "It is time we head back girls." She informed.

**I have to end here because this is turning very long. Sorry about the crappy ending. I am so tired now and can't think very well. I'll try to post Chapter 18 in a week. Please read and review!**

**TrixieNancy124**


	19. Chapter 18

**Here is Chapter 18 of this story. Now, all the drama of Sierra's death ends here and I may try to squeeze in the next part of the drama in this or the next chapter.**

**I would like to say a great big thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter:** **winx rocks****, ****Kadence1****,****utmy123****,** **VampireMusicLover12,** **Kacee. **

**Chapter 18:**

The happy looks of the 18 6B members fell when they heard Miss Fleming. "Can't we stay just a little longer?" Darrell wined. The headmistress shook her head sadly. "I am sorry girls. But Mitchie needs her rest." She told the group, leaving the room so that goodbyes could be exchanged.

Mitchie lowered her head, sighing. She was enjoying herself so much and now her friends need to leave. Chelsea and Gaby noticed her depressed look and each gave her a hug. "Don't be sad Mitch, we will come visit as often as we can." Gaby promised. The 6B members agreed instantly.

"Yeah. I believe your fiancé will kill us if he sees you this upset." Chelsea added. "You are the future Mrs. Mitchie Grey. Don't be sad." Jenna told Mitchie, grinning like a cherish cat. This earned a round of laughter in the room.

One by one, the girls all came to Mitchie's side and said their goodbyes or wishes to Mitchie. "None of you please talk about me in front of the 6A especially Lindsay." Mitchie warned her friend, her tone going bitter when she said the final word.

"Of course Mitchie. We 6B girls aren't dumb." Liana said proudly. There was silence for a few moments before a rap on the door was heard. Caitlyn and Ella entered the room. "Can we say our goodbyes now?" Ella joked to her friends.

"Definitely. Take care Mitchie!" Alyssa replied, before gesturing her friends to leave the room. Caitlyn and Ella went over to Mitchie's side. "I wish you guys would not leave..." Mitchie begun, trying her best to stop tears from rolling down her cheeks. Caitlyn and Ella were also tearing up.

"Don't be upset Mitchie. We will visit you as often as we can. Just focus on healing yourself." Ella told her friend, hugging her tightly. "Yeah Mitch. We will plead with Miss Fleming to let us come here after classes." Caitlyn added, smiling sadly at her friend, but there was hope in her eyes.

Mitchie reached to the table beside her ward bed, took a Kleenex and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks guys. At least I have the stuff you brought; I won't be that lonely." She said, thinking positive.

Caitlyn pulled Mitchie into a tight bear hug. "That is the Mitchie we all know." She praised. "Cait.... Air!" Mitchie choked out, unable to breathe. Caitlyn released her grip instantly. "Sorry Mitch." She said, grinning sheepishly. "You hang around Jason too much Caitlyn." Her friend muttered under her breath.

The 3 girls burst out laughing. "The connect 3 will stay for a little while more before going. They said something about the press near their bus but I think it is because of a certain girl." Ella informed, giggling as her friend's cheeks turned red.

Caitlyn looked at Ella's watch. "We have to go Ella. Miss Jenks said she can only cover for us maybe until 7.30. We still have to buy some stuff to make our cover seem realistic, catch the bus back to Alfea and freshen up ourselves." She announced.

With a final hug and some comforting, Caitlyn and Ella left Mitchie room, allowing the members of the Connect 3 to enter the room. "See you soon Caitlyn." Nate told his girlfriend, pecking her lips. Jason did the same thing to Ella. "Thanks for everything girls. We will see you at the concert." Shane told them, hugging them.

Caitlyn and Ella exchanged goodbyes with the Connect 3 before joining their 6B friends and Miss Fleming on their journey back to Alfea. The group of 4 was left in the room. "So, how is tour coming along?" Mitchie asked, breaking the silence.

"It is very smooth sailing. We just do the same stuff daily and perform." Jason answered, shrugging. Mitchie nodded her head in understanding. "Some of your friends are very nice Mitchie. You really choose your friends well." Nate commented, smiling.

"I hope you do not mean what I think you mean. Caitlyn and you are made for each other." Mitchie shot back, grinning at Nate. He threw his hands up in the air and made the action for swearing.

"I will never cheat on Caitlyn Mitchie. If I do, the lightning will strike me to death!" He said dramatically. "Dude! No! Connect 3 won't be Connect 3 without you! Please don't die!" Jason exclaimed, being the airhead he sometimes was.

Shane and Mitchie laughed at Jason's statement. Nate chuckled as well. Jason looked at the trio near him. "What's so funny?" He asked, scratching his head.

Even though Mitchie knew Jason for about 3 years and he was 2 years her senior, he was still the clueless, funny guy she was introduced to at the last day of Camp Rock.

A while later, Nate's cell phone begin ringing. Seeing the caller ID reading _David_, Nate excused himself and went out of the ward to answer the phone. "What is it David?" Nate whispered, remembering the rules of the hospital.

David: Sorry for calling Nate. But this is important.

Nate: Spill the beans David.

David: I know I say I will cancel all your appointments and plans for today, but I forgot to tell you guys that someone from the label will be coming to discuss about the plans for your new album, Burning Up.

Nate: WHAT! Why did you forget? *Shakes his head.*

David: I am really sorry Nate. I was about to go and tell you guys that but with the news about Mitchie in the hospital and the press bugging you guys, it just slipped out of my mind. By the way, how is Mitchie?

Nate: She is doing fine. It is alright David. What is done is done.

David: Thanks Nate.

Nate: So what time is the person coming?

David: He is arriving in about an hour and forty- five minutes and I don't think I can call and tell him not to come today now Nate. He might be already on his way.

Nate: *Sighs.* Okay then. We will say our goodbyes to Mitchie then head back. Expect us in an hour or so.

David: Okay Nate. See you Nate. (Hangs up.)

Nate sighed once more, looking at the phone. He wondered how he was going to break the news to the guys, especially Shane. He had been looking forward to spending the whole day with Mitchie, and now he had to head back.

Shane would either kill him or David. Nate shuddered at the thought. Even though Mitchie 'changed' Shane at Camp Rock, Shane still had some of the 'Rock star attitude' below all his kindness.

Nate shooked his head, his short curls bobbing from side to side. He turned around and re-entered the ward where Shane, Jason and Mitchie were. "Sorry about that guys." Nate mumbled, not making any eye contact.

"It is okay Nate." Mitchie told her friend. "What is wrong dude? You look upset." Shane commented. Nate gulped and got ready to spill the beans.

".Aguyfromthelabeliscomingoverinlessthan2hours andweneedtogo. Davidforgottentotellusanythingaboutthisduetocarelessness. Nate said in one breath, inhaling deeply after he said those words.

"What?" 3 other voices chorused in unison, puzzled looks plastered on their faces. "A guy from the label is coming over to discuss about our new album in less than 2 hours and we need to go. David failed to remember to tell us before we left." Nate explained slowly, emphasizing every word.

There was silence for a moment as every tried to digest what Nate had just said. Shane felt his face heat up with rage. "WHAT? I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO SPENDING THE** ENTIRE **DAY WITH MY FIANCEE AND NOW WE HAVE TO LEAVE?" He yelled out.

An elderly nurse was passing by the ward room and she stuck her head in. "Shhh... The patients need their rest." She told the group, her wrinkled face curling down into a frown. Shane smiled shamefacedly at the woman, unable to say anything.

Once the nurse was away from hearing distance, Shane glared at Nate for so long that Nate wished he could just dig a hole and crawl inside. Fortunately, Mitchie came to the rescue. She laid her hand on Shane's shoulder gently. "Calm down Shane, relax." She whispered to the young man.

After much coaxing from Mitchie, Shane eventually did calm down. His staggered backwards, plopping down onto the ward bed next to Mitchie. The young man immediately wrapped his arms around his fiancée waist. "So I guess we have to leave huh." He said, playing with Mitchie's brown hair.

"Yup. I'll give you 10 minutes to say your goodbyes Shane. Then we are out of here." Nate ordered in a father like manner. Shane nodded meekly. The other 2 young men gave their best wishes to their friend and left the couple in the room.

Once the door slammed shut, Shane immediately leaned over and kissed his fiancée, completely taking her by surprise. She recovered from her shock and kissed him back. Shane's lips trailed down her neck, biting her skin lightly. Just like Christmas break, Mitchie had to stop Shane from doing anything inappropriate.

Shane sighed and thought for a moment. "Let's elope." He said seriously, staring into Mitchie's eyes. Mitchie was stunned and speechless as she digested Shane's words. "What..." She spluttered, unable to say anything else.

"Let elope." Shane repeated. Mitchie snapped out of her thoughts and glared at Shane. "Are you joking Shane?" She asked her fiancé in disbelieve. Shane shook his head. "No. The stupid purity ring changes everything." He grumbled, staring at his purity ring on his finger.

Mitchie straitened up, preparing to give Shane a lecture. " Shane Joseph Grey, I am not even 19 years old yet and have not graduated from Alfea College... Besides, I don't think anyone would like us to get married at the age of 19 and 21. "Mitchie told her fiancé.

"You will just have to wait." She told him sternly, but there was a twinkle in her eye. Shane leaned over and kissed Mitchie fully on the lips. "I guess your right Mitch." He murmured against her lips.

"Is it safe to look?" A voice asked. Mitchie and Shane broke apart to see Nate and Jason's heads at the door, both covering their eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny Jason." Shane said sarcastically.

"Bye Shane. I'll see you at the concert in 2 weeks time." Mitchie said, hugging Shane for the final time. Shane's lips brushed against hers lightly and he also returned the hug. With a sad look, Shane followed his band mates out of the room.

Mitchie was left alone. She sighed loudly. _Alone once again._

**Review perhaps? **

**I will only be posting the next chapter in 10-11 days time due to writing my other one shot 'Written In Your Heart. Hope you guys wait patiently.**

**TrixieNancy124**


	20. Chapter 19 Part 1

**Dear readers,**

**I sincerely apologize for not updating in a very, very long time. My work is taking all the time that I have and I have an important exam coming up soon as well as in 2 months time. So here is a short, half chapter that I managed to write in these last few weeks. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**However, most likely the chapters will be quite short but I will do the best that I can. Thank you all once again for being so patient with me. **

**Sincerely,**

**TrixieNancy124.**

**Chapter 19 Part 1: **

Mitchie remained at the hospital for nearly a week while her twisted ankle healed. Caitlyn and Ella kept their word. Once every 2 days, either one or both of them would visit her in the hospital with her work.

They would also stay for about an hour and a half to coach Mitchie in her work and to fill her in on the details on what had happened at Alfea lately. Shane texted or e-mail Mitchie daily, being the concern fiancé of Mitchie Torres.

The secret of Sierra's death was still kept well, not even Lindsay managed to let the girls to reveal anything. Only the 6B girls and some of the teachers know about Sierra's death and the real reason why Mitchie was in the hospital.

Miss Jenks had told the rest of the students who attended classes with Mitchie that she had a fever during the picking of herbs and was currently recovering at the hospital. It was not exactly a lie. Mitchie did have a high fever. But the reason for the stay in the hospital was much more than just a fever.

Mitchie also made friends with some of the nurses that took great care of her. The nurses thought that Mitchie was a kind, caring person and was not with Shane for only fame and fortune.

Apparently, someone tipped off the press that Connect 3 had been seen the Russell's Hospital. That was splashed over the headlines the following day, questions about the reason for the visit.

But of course, the news that Connect 3 had been in the Russell's hospital spreaded across the country faster than a speeding train. Each day, paparazzi came by to the hospital, hoping to get some information as to why Connect 3 visited there.

To keep Mitchie's stay in the hospital a secret, Shane hired some security guards to be stationed outside the hospital and near the exits and entrances to the hospital. Caitlyn and Ella had to be on the safe side as well since they were 'famous', so they wore wigs when they go to the hospital.

Luckily for them, they were never caught nor seen once. Shane got a little mad sometimes because David wouldn't let him visit Mitchie due to the paparazzi there. He would kick up a fuss, but always understood that David was trying to protect Mitchie's 'secret.'

**4 Days Later... Thursday.**

Mitchie was ecstatic! She was just told by the doctor that she could be discharged the next day! The young lady had a wide smile plastered on her face as she squealed silently. Knowing that her friends would be out of classes now, Mitchie picked up the phone and dialed Caitlyn's cell phone number.

Her friend picked up on the fourth ring.

Caitlyn: Hello?  
Mitchie: Hey Cait! It is Mitchie!

Caitlyn: Mitchie! Hold on a sec. Everyone is in the common room with me. *Puts Mitchie on speaker*

6B girls: Hey Mitchie? How are you?  
Mitchie: *Giggles* I am fine guys, thanks for asking.

Ella: Why are you calling Mitchie? Not that I am complaining of course. Mam'zelle Depot gave French verbs again *Groans.*

6B girls: Ditto!

Mitchie: The doctor just told me I could be discharged tomorrow!

There was silence on the other line for a moment. Mitchie gave a puzzled look at her phone, thinking that her friends had hung up on her. Suddenly, loud screaming and shouting was heard through the phone. Mitchie winced, covering the phone with her hand.

"This is amazing!" She heard Chelsea and Gaby yell out in unison. Mitchie let out another soft giggle. Scrambling was heard before Mitchie could hear voices again. "That is great Mitchie! It will be good to have you back!" Ella exclaimed. Mitchie agreed with that statement.

"It has been days since I saw you guys. I missed you." Mitchie admitted. A chorus of awes could be heard at the other line. "We missed you a lot to Mitchie." Priya replied. A while later, Mitchie hung up the phone and sighed contentedly. She couldn't wait to go back to Alfea College.

**The Next Day.... **

Mitchie had it all scheduled with the nurses and her friends. They would come and pick her up after classes that day around 3.30 pm in the afternoon. The young woman was excited to go back to Alfea after several days cooped up in the hospital and was finally glad to be discharged.

As she was placing all the last items in her bag, her cell phone beeped, signaling she had a message. Mitchie picked up her phone and opened the message.

_Hey Mitch! _

_Only have a moment to write. Sound check coming up in 3. Heard that u will be discharge later 2day. I am glad u can go back to Alfea; I feel much more relieve that Cait and Ella will be there 4 u. Anyways, take care and I will c u at the concert!_

_Luv, Shane._

Mitchie blushed to the roots of her brown hair as she read the message. Shane was one of those people who really cared about her; unlike others who was only 'kind' to get to Shane. As that thought ran through her mind, she could only think of one person who would act like that. Lindsay.

Mitchie looked at her watch impatiently. It was 3.15pm, almost time to go. She closed her eyes and rested her brain for a moment, recalling and reflecting on what had happened over the past few days.

It has been like a big weight being lifted off her shoulders after telling everyone what was going on. Mitchie was glad the cat was out of the bag. With her friends, parents, teachers and fiancé support over the last few days, Mitchie had finally calmed down and was ready to 'start' a new life without one of her closest friends.

Caitlyn, Ella and herself had agreed on the 'No More Secrets' rule that was discussed the day before. They had promised one another not to keep anymore secrets from one another and shared all the troubles between them. "We will always be there for each other." She recalled Caitlyn saying.

At that moment, there was a knock on the ward door. Mitchie snapped out of her thought and glanced at the door. The heads of 4 6B girls, Caitlyn, Ella, Tori and Malory peered in.

"Hey Mitchie! Ready to go?" Tori asked enthusiastically. Mitchie laughed and hoist up her bag. "Yup. Let's get back to Alfea!"

**Reviews and thoughts please? **


	21. Chapter 19 Part 2

**I have finally had the time to write this chapter. Thanks for the long wait and the reviews. **

**Chapter 19 Part 2:**

After a forty five minute bus ride, with Mitchie bouncing up and down in her seat every few seconds, the beautiful view of Alfea caught Mitchie's eye. She squealed like a 4 year old child. "We're here!" She cried out, gripping at her friend's arms in excitement.

Each of her 4 other friends had to stiff their giggles as they watched their friend acting all weird and childish like. To them, it seems though Mitchie had not been to Alfea at all as her first reaction to the school was exactly the same way as it now.

The bus rumbled to a halt at the bus stop a stone's throw away from the school. Mitchie eagerly and literally ran down the steps, (and almost tripped if not her friends were right behind her.)

Mitchie sighed contently as the familiar waves of peace and happiness rushed through her. Alfea was exactly the way she left it. Only now there was neither sadness nor loneliness within Mitchie Torres.

"Come on Mitch! Everyone's waiting!" Tori called out, beckoning her friend to come over. Mitchie rushed into the gates of Alfea and quickly scanned her card, her friends' right behind her.

She then swiftly pushed the doors to Alfea opened. As the door slowly opened, only one thought was racing through Mitchie's mind. _I am finally home. _

People stopped what they were doing when the huge Alfea doors opened. The news that Mitchie was at last returning had traveled around the school quickly. Everyone cranked their necks to catch a look at the well liked Mitchie Torres.

Hilary was one of the first people to see her and rushed over, pulling her into a great big bear hug. Mitchie squealed and hugged the head girl back. "Nice to see ya Mitch!" Hilary commented. The 18 year old laughed. "Ditto."

After much hugs and welcomes, the four girls headed towards the common room. On their way there however, they met up with Lindsay. The queen of the school smirked. "Well well, welcome back Itchy, Bitchy." She snarled, blocking their path at the top of the staircase.

"Don't call her that." Malory immediately defended Mitchie. Lindsay laughed and tusked. "Michelle, you need your friends to stand up for you. Poor weak little thing." She said, knowing how much Mitchie hated being called by her full name.

And sure enough, Mitchie winced, but not a lot. "Get out of the way Lindsay." She hissed, suddenly getting really bold. She in fact, was furious on the inside. She had just been discharged and had been very elated, but she had to deal with Lindsay drama already?

Lindsay snorted. "And what if I don't Torres?" She challenged her voice high. Mitchie could have slapped her, if not for her friends holding her back. Mitchie felt her temper rise and her patience wearing very quickly.

"Get out of my sight now Cyrus or you'll regret it." Mitchie answered, in a dark, firm and threatening tone. Caitlyn and Ella were stunned upon hearing their best friend speak like that. They had never seen this sight of Mitchie very often.

Lindsay seemed to be a little afraid and shocked as well, fro she hurriedly back away, but not before muttering, "This is not over Michelle."

There was silence for a couple of seconds before loud cheers erupted in the hallways. Mitchie Torres had just stood up to Lindsay Cyrus, the queen bee! Mitchie, upon realizing what she did, just lowered her head in embarrassment and blushed crimson red.

Tori and Malory patted her on the back, grinning from ear to ear. They all quickly made their way to the common room.... where something was waiting...

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK MITCH!" 15 voices chimed in unison as Mitchie and her friends entered the common room. A moment later, clapping and cheering was heard. The brown haired girl could only gasps in total shock.

The common room was so beautifully decorated with streamers and balloons. Her friends from 6B were all standing there, goofy smiles on their faces. "It... It's amazing! Thanks guys!" Mitchie spoke up, finally finding her voice. Then, group hugs were exchanged and welcomes too.

Caitlyn, Ella, Tori and Malory also filled their friends in on what had just happened despite a very red faced Mitchie's protests. This earned another round of claps. Liana turned to Jenna and Alexia. "I think those snacks cook promised us are ready; do you think you guys can collect them?" She inquired. Her 2 friends nodded and dashed off.

20 minutes later, the two girls returned, panting and with a few baskets of snacks. While they were gone, the music player was taken out and every one was having fun, dancing to the beat.

When Sally saw her friends and the sight they were in, she quickly turned off the music player since she was close to it and hurried over to them. "What hit you guys? A tornado?" Darrell inquired. The girls shook their heads, still panting heavily.

After a few minutes, their breathing stabled and they looked at each other. Then, Jenna and Alexia looked at the group seriously.

"I think you should hear this..." Alexia said quietly, looking at each of her friends in turn, but her gaze landed on Mitchie for a while longer.

_Flashback:_

_  
Jenna and Alexia did as they were told, and exited the common room. They swiftly sprinted down the Alfea steps and dashed into the kitchen where the cook was there, placing some items into baskets. The aroma of the food was great! The girls could smell muffins, cookies and cakes!_

"_Mmmm.... That smells heavenly cook." Jenna commented, sniffing the air and sighing contently. It was then when the cook spotted them and a soft, motherly like smile spreaded onto her face. _

"_Good afternoon gals! Here are your snacks, all done and ready." Cook indicated to the few baskets on the table. "Thanks cook!" The two girls chorused in unison, before skipping off with the baskets. _

_Both girls made their way up the stairs. They were walking past one of the 6A girls' room when suddenly; they heard a voice saying something inside. _

"_Yes... I have a plan to get Bitchy Mitchie heartbroken and away from Shane." The voice announced loudly. The two girls stopped in their tracks and glanced nervously at each other. Slowly, they tip-toed towards the door and strained their ears to listen._

"_Yes sis... yes, that's it! You have got it! So when should we put our plan into action?" The voice paused for a moment. Neither Jenna nor Alexia could hear a response from the room hence they assumed that the person was talking on the phone. _

_It was pretty obvious on who was on talking. It was dear Lindsay Cyrus, clearly talking to her famous sister, Miley Cyrus. (A/n: No offence to Miley Cyrus or anything.)_

_The girls shared a hard look. What were they going to do to Mitchie with regards to Shane?_

"_Okay sis, Sunday it is. Hehe... I can't wait to see the look on Bitchie's face! Thanks a lot sis, you're a lifesaver!" The voice squealed and it seemed to come closer and closer towards the doorway._

"_Make a dash for it!" Alexia commanded, getting up quickly. Like a bolt of lightning, the girls were off! Barely 5 seconds later, Lindsay opened the door and sashayed out of the room, a large smirk planted on her face._

_End of flashback._

"And that's what happened..." Jenna concluded, sighing sadly. The group all turned to looked at their poor friend. Mitchie was paling quickly and her head spun. Caitlyn and Ella immediately escorted her to a chair.

"What is she going to do to Shane...?" Mitchie muttered out, a feeling of dread and worry flooding her mind. Gaby went over to her friend and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Mitch. We won't let her hurt you." She said firmly.

"Agreed!" The 18 other girls chimed in. Mitchie smiled weekly and muttered her thanks.

"We just have to be more careful these next few days." Caitlyn stated. The group nodded their heads, dreading on Sunday and what Lindsay could be up to.

**Okay, so that's the end for this. I wrote this awhile back. But my computer is a bit wonky, so I cannot post this at that time. Anyways, please read and review!**


	22. Chapter 19 Part 3

**Hey all! So, here is the next part of this chapter. Don't worry though; it is the final part of the chapter. **

**Chapter 19 Part 3:  
**

_Mitchie was in a dark, dark room. Ropes bound her ankles and her wrists and a gag was stuffed in her mouth. She was sitting on a cold hard surface. She was in a state of panic! Many thoughts and questions ran through her mind. Where was she? Who kidnapped her?  
_

_All answers were revealed when Mitchie heard a door creak open. Her head snapped up and turned towards the door. A figure of a person entered the room. A candle was in the person's hands. Mitchie gasped surprisingly when she saw the person, tears welling up in her eyes. _

_Right infront of her was Lindsay Cyrus, smirking evily. "I see you have come to Michelle.." She said, glaring at Mitchie. Mitchie whimpered. "Wmam do yom want frmm me? (What do you want from me.)" The gag was preventing her words to be clear. Lindsay tusked, shaking her head and strutted towards Mitchie. _

_"Poor thing Bitchie... All alone without her friends." She snarled, stroking the girl's hand. Mitchie flinched and tried to free herself. When Lindsay realized that, she shook her head once more. "Be a good girl Bitchie, or your boyfriend will get it." Upon hearing Lindsay's words, Mitchie's eyes widened with fear. _

"_Bring him in ..." Lindsay commanded, clapping her hands twice. The door swung open once again and a masked man came in. He was muscular and was pushing someone ahead of him. Mitchie gasps. She knew that jet black hair anywhere. It was Shane! Lindsay smirked as the man roughly shoved Shane on the floor. He was too, bound in ropes around his wrist. But he was not gaged nor bounded at the ankles. _

_"Mitchie!" Shane yelled, dashing over to his fiancee when he saw her. He quickly untied the ropes and ripped the gag off her. Once she was free, Mitchie pulled Shane into a tight hug. "Did she do anything to you?" Mitchie inquired, tears brimming in her eyes. Shane shook his head and kissed Mitchie on her forehead, comforting her and talking to her quietly._

_However, their 'reunion' was interruppted by Lindsay. "Aww... how sweet." She faked puked before continuing. Pulling out a gun from her pocket, she smirked as the couple gasped, their eyes never leaving the gun. "How...how did you get that?" Mitchie stuttered out, unable to think of what Lindsay could do with that gun. _

_"I have my resources Bitch. Anyways, lets kill your little boyfriend here and use his death as a first torture...." Lindsay had not even finished her sentence when Mitchie shouted" NO!" _

_"Sorry, so say bye bye to Shane." Lindsay pointed the gun at Shane's heart, pulled the trigger and a loud shot filled the air. "NOOOOOO!" Mitchie screamed out, tears of sadness rolling down her cheek as Shane's lifeless body crumbled onto the ground, his hand still clenched tightly with Mitchie's..._

"Mitchie! Wake up!" A voice yelled, shaking the 18 year old vigerously. Mitchie screamed and her eyes shot open. Sweat was covering her face. Right in front of her were all her 6B friends, looking absolutely worried and concered. "Are you okay?" Wilma inquired, bringing a glass of water to her friend. Valerie turned on the lights.

Mitchie let out a nervous smile. "Bad dream huh?" Lani spoke up. Her friend nodded her head, still visibly shocked and tensed. Caitlyn sat next to her friend and place a comforting arm on her shoulders. "We heard you muttering stuff and informed everyone. We have been trying to get you up for the past 10 minutes." Ella exclaimed, bending over to hug Mitchie.

After Mitchie had calmed down, she related her dream to her friends. Some of them were suspicious, thinking that it might be a vision that Mitchie had, not a nightmare. Mitchie shuddered at that thought. "Stop it you guys, she is already scared enough." Caitlyn chided. The group immediately shut up. To her friend, Caitlyn said "Should I call Shane for you?"

Mitchie glanced at her bedside clock which read 2am. She shook her head. "I don't want to worry him, he has a concert tomorrow or should I say today evening?"

The friends conversed for a little while more before splitting up back into their own dorms rooms. As Mitchie attempted to catch some sleep, she thought, _The dream could be a sign or something... _before sleep completely overtook her.

**Saturday evening...**

Mitchie was her dormroom, grinning broadly. Caitlyn and Ella sat next to her, smiling broadly as well. The connect 3 was performing in one of the stadius nearby and they had watched it live on the mini television they had. They clapped and cheered loudly as their boyfriends/ fiance bowed to the audience and prepared to sing the next song. The camera shifted to the crowd and the trio giggled when they caught glimspes of the 1st to 3rd formers from their school at the concert.

The 4th- 6th formers would be going to the concert to the concert the following week and the girls could not wait to see their respective partners. The camera shifted back to the Connect 3. "Okay everyone. This song is newly written before Christmas and we would like to delicate it to our girlfriends, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella." Shane started, grabbing the mike.

"I hope you all will enjoy this song tittled _Burning Up_." Nate added, before music began playing:

**I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me on my toes **

**I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby **

**Come on girl **

**I fell (I fell) so fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself back  
High heels (high heels) red dress (red dress)  
all by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath **

**I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby **

**Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Staring me down  
I know you feel it too **

**I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby **

**Slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby **

**Burning up in this place tonight  
Brother sing it loud (and we're feeling it right)  
Get up and dance, don't try and fight it  
Big rob is for real (and that's no lie)  
Stop drop and roll (and touch the floor)  
To keep from burning up (more and more)  
Got J.B. with me, playing it down  
Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around **

**I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby **

**Burning up, burning up, for you baby**

The crowd became totally wild as they gave the loudest claps and cheers yet! "Thank you! Thank you! That was the final song for tonight. We really enjoyed performing for you all! We'll see you at the meet and greet in a few minutes!" They said, before bowing and running off the stage, waving towards the audience. The girls awed. It was great that their boyfriends had delicated the song to them.

Mitchie swiftly whipped out her cell phone from her pocket and typed a text to Shane:

_Love the show, you guys were great. Thank you and luv you!_

_Mitch._

Not a moment later, the reply came back.

_Thanks, glad you all like it. Cant wait to see you next week!_

_Luv you so very much too. Shane._

**Thats all for now. The drama will come the next chapter so please be very paitent as i have my exams in 8 days and have to fare well in them! Wish me luck everyone! :D**


	23. Chapter 20

**SURPRISE everyone! I'm back!**

**At last! I have managed to write this. Thank you for all your reviews, it spurred me on to continue writing this. I appreciate them very much! And thanks to you all for your patience. **

**Chapter 20:**

**The next day:**

_This is Hot Tunes with the latest Celebrity News._

_Pop star Shane Grey and his band mates were hosting a concert yesterday near the city of this small town. However, he was caught kissing Emily Osment while at the meet and greet. _

_A picture pops up and indeed showing Emily Osment and Shane, getting quite cozy in a lip-lock embrace._

Everyone in the 6B common room watching or listening the news stopped what they were doing and their eyes shot up to the screen.

Mitchie's jaws dropped, and she gasped. Around her, 19 other cries were heard. She could not believe what she was hearing... Her fiancé kissing Emily Osment??? As the news sunk into Mitchie, tears of sadness welled up in her eyes. How could Shane betray her like this? And that he was her fiancé!

_Could it be that Shane Grey has gotten sick of his current girlfriend of 3 years Michelle Torres or more commonly known as Mitchie Torres?_

That announcement hit Mitchie like a ton of bricks. Shane was sick of her? Was that even possible? _Yes. Of course it is. Think about it. Emily Osment is so beautiful, hot even. _Her mind argued.

Caitlyn placed a comforting hand on Mitchie's shoulders, letting her friend know she was there for her.

_But apparently, that is NOT the only surprising news we have received... Shane Grey, after breaking the kiss apart yelled something that the entire world ought to hear it first or rather second hand._

"_The screen went blank for a second before a news clip pops up. Shane pulls away from the heated kiss and looked furious, no boiling with rage. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I am bloody ENGAGED for Pete's sake!" Shane yelled at Emily Osment, whom was completely stunned by the announcement._

"_Shane!" Nate and Jason shouted in unison, trying to stop Shane from saying anything stupid about him and Mitchie's engagement._

_As Shane realized what he had just said, he gasped, feeling very stupid. Once the reporters had fully digested what THE Shane Grey had just exclaimed, questions were thrown at the poor pop star._

"_Is it true?"_

"_Is your fiancée Mitchie Torres or Emily Osment?"_

"_When is your wedding?"_

Furious, Mitchie snatched the remote up and pushed the _Power _button. She had tears streaming down her cheeks rapidly like a river. Anger raged within her, and her face was a mixed expression of hurt and furiousness.

The 19 other 6B girls crowded around Mitchie, all terribly worried about their friend. "Shane is a jerk......" Mitchie spat out between tears. Caitlyn and Ella shared a glance. What should they do now???

Natalie sighed, went forward and hugged Mitchie with everything she had. "Let your feelings out Mitch, you will feel better." She whispered to her friend, breaking the hug to look at her.

Mitchie compiled and broke into tears, sobbing sorrowfully. Once in a while, she would rant out a few curse words about Shane. Her friends all gathered and they engulfed Mitchie in a great big bear hug while she cried. Each tried their very best to comfort her, assuring her that they would be there for her.

After Mitchie had cried her heart out and her eyes were puffy and red, she then looked up and smiled gratefully at her friends. "Thanks guys, you're the best." She told them, drying her tears.

"Aww, your welcome Mitchie. That's what friends are for." Felicity answered.

They all sat in a huge circle in the 6B common room, ensuring that the door to the room was shut and locked. "What now?" Mitchie spoke, breaking the silence. "Now the whole world knows that Shane is engaged." Ella muttered bitterly. "And people will assume that his fiancée is Mitchie." Chelsea added." Thanks to Lindsay." Jenna spat.

"Wait how do you know this is the work of Lindsay?" Mitchie inquired, puzzled. Before the others could answer, someone's cell phone started ringing and the tune to that song was 'Gotta Find You'

All eyes turned to Mitchie, who fished up her cell phone and looked at the Caller ID. Her expression turned sour and an angry frown creased her forehead. "It is Shane." She muttered. "Well, pick it up Mitch. Sooner or later you will have to talk to him." Caitlyn stated.

Mitchie frowned, but knew her friend was right. Sighing, she answered the call.

Mitchie: Yes Shane? Calling to break my heart again?

Shane: Please Mitchie, listen to me..... Emily kissed me! I didn't even.... (Was cut off)

Mitchie: CUT THE CRAP GREY!!!! You looked quite cozy in the kiss to me!

Shane: Forgive me Mitch, but I.....

Mitchie: (Interrupts him) OPEN YOUR EYES SHANE GREY!!! You spitted out the secret that we were engaged!!!! NOW THE PAPPERAZZI WILL BE LOOKING FOR ME JUST WHEN MY MID YEAR TESTS ARE DRAWING NEAR! Do you have any idea how hurt I was? Watching my FIANCE kissing another hotter STAR??? How do you expect me to FORGIVE you?

Shane: (Sighs) Mitchie, if you just let me explain..... I love you so much and I promised never to hurt you.....

Mitchie: HURT ME MY FOOT! YOU JUST SHATTERED MY HEART INTO PIECES SHANE GREY!!! (Starts sobbing slightly)

Shane: You have all the rights to be angry Mitch, but please..... (Voice trails off as he feels tears welling up)

The other 6B girls could only stare at Mitchie while she ranted and shouted at Shane. This was one matter they could not interfere just yet. "Give me time to think about our relationship Shane.... please...." Mitchie pleaded, her fingers trembling as she held the phone

. With one hand which held the phone, the other slowly and shakily took off the chain in which her engagement ring hung from. Mitchie removed the ring from the chain.

"But in the mean time, I don't think I should wear or even have this..... The engagement is off Shane, I'm sorry...." Tears rolled down Mitchie's cheeks as she spoke. Releasing the ring, it dropped with a _cling! _Onto the floor.

Tossing her cell phone, (with Shane still on the line pleading her not to drop the engagement) Mitchie turned and fled out of the room, her head buried in her hands as she ran off...

**On the Connect 3 tour bus minutes ago.....**

Shane was staring hard at the television screen, his eyes wide open and his jaws dropped. Hot Tunes was on and he was currently watching the stupid incident which happened the night before. Nate and Jason were besides him, sprawled on the couch.

Shane got up from the chair he was sitting on and started pacing up and down the bus. "THAT BITCH!" Shane yelled out, cursing and pointing at Emily Osment face on the screen. "SHE RUINED EVERYTHING!" He continued, shaking his head.

Knowing that Shane won't want to bear watching any other parts of the clip, Nate turned the small television set off. He stood up and went over to his band mate. "Buddy, calm down. What is over is over. Now you need to focus on how to break this news to Mitchie." Nate began.

"And also do some damage control." Jason added, peering from behind the curtains that were drawn. Nate and Shane went over to look and saw many members of the press, news stations all crowded around the bus. "Urggh!" Shane said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What should we do now man?" Jason inquired. Shane inhaled deeply and plopped onto the couch. "First things first is to call Big Rob for backup to get rid of those reporters." Nate piped up, already reaching for his phone and went into the bathroom to call in private.

"While you do that Nate, I'll call Mitchie." Shane replied.

"Hey dude, doesn't Mitchie and the girls watch Hot Tunes during weekends?" Jason suddenly asked.

There was no reply for a second before.... "SHIT!!! God I am so DEAD!" Shane quickly punched in the numbers on his cell phone and waited. Jason just sat there, unsure of what to do with both of his band mates on the phone. Since it was only 9am, and he had not had his breakfast yet, Jason went to the pantry to make something to eat.

Minutes later, Shane was still on the phone with Mitchie when Nate walked back in. It was not common to see THE Shane Grey cry, but that was what Nate Black saw. Shane was shaking his head, a tear slipping from his closed eyes. Concerned, Nate walked over and sat down next to Shane, waiting for him to finish his conversation.

"Please Mitchie, don't do this...." Shane started.

There was silence for about half a minute on the line and Nate could hear calls of Mitchie's name on the other line. After a moment, Shane spoke again.

Shane: Caitlyn..... Did she really?

Caitlyn: (She had picked up the phone) ....Yes Shane. Ella has the ring in her hands. Listen, I know you didn't mean to hurt her, it was planned.

Shane: (confused) What do you mean it was planned? Should I come over to Alfea College?

Caitlyn: I'll explain later Shane. But please don't come over..... Give Mitchie some time to think through. We got to go Shane.... I'm sorry. We'll do our best to comfort her Shane.

Shane: Thanks Cait. I will. Talk to you soon. Bye.

Caitlyn: Bye Shane. (Hangs up)

Shane turns to look at Nate. "I screwed up buddy." He said, sadness in his voice. "The engagement is off.... for now."

**A small little cliffhanger here! So what will happen to Shane and Mitchie's relationship and the engagement? Who would want to break Smitchie up? Find out in the next chapter! I will update as fast as I can. Please read and review!**

**TrixieNancy124!**


	24. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! So here is the next chapter of this story. Thank you all for reviewing the chapters before, it means a lot to me. Anyways, on with the story! **

**Chapter 21:**

Mitchie ran and ran and ran. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she headed towards her dorm room. As she passed corridor by corridor, most of the other girls studying at Alfea hurriedly allowed her to pass; having heard and saw Hot Tunes and pitied Mitchie.

However, some of the girls Mitchie passed pointed fingers at her and whispered some things to their friends. That made Mitchie feel worse as she hated being the centre of attention.

She flung the door to her dorm open and made a beeline to her bed. There was no phrase or word which could express her feelings. Mitchie buried her face in her pillow, soaking it with all her bitter tears.

She couldn't believe Shane would betray her like that. If he really liked Emily, he could just break up with her and call off the engagement.... Why taunt her like that? Mitchie cried until she didn't have any more tears.

Knowing that her 6B friends would definitely come looking for her, and that she just needed to be alone for a bit to think, Mitchie swiftly picked up her guitar and song book and headed out the door.

Pausing for a moment to grab a bottle of water from the vending machine, Mitchie walked towards the staircase leading up to the rooftop garden, where she had been many weeks ago when she was upset about Sierra's death.

Now another bombshell was dropped on Mitchie. She settled herself on the same bench she had last been sitting on and sighed. Mitchie played around with the chords, strumming absentmindedly on the guitar. Suddenly, a tune and lyrics struck her, and she scribbled furiously, her pen flying and words forming.

Once she was done with the first verse of the song, she tested it on her guitar, the song matching her mood and her feelings perfectly.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

_(Hilary Duff- Who's that Girl)_

* * *

**Meanwhile.....**

Caitlyn stared at Mitchie's cell phone once Shane had hung up, sighing dejectedly. She knew at once when she saw the Hot Tunes clip that it was not Shane's fault at all! As what Jenna said, Lindsay was the mastermind of everything! The 'plan' Lindsay had mentioned, must be breaking Shane and Mitchie up!

"So what do we do now?" Alexia enquired, biting her lower lip. Caitlyn shrugged and sighed once more. "We have to find Mitchie and explain things to her.... hopefully she would cool down if she knew the truth." Levelheaded and smart Lani said.

"Right!" 18 other voices chimed in unison. As Natalie was about to open the door, it flew open. Shocked, the girls screamed at the top of their voices and backed away. Natalie was badly shaken up; she was trembling. But she relaxed on seeing who had barged in like that.

Headmistress Miss Fleming stood in front of the girls, covering her ears and wincing on hearing the girls' screams. She was panting slightly and had beads of perspiration on her forehead. "Miss Fleming!" Darrell exclaimed.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack Miss Fleming!" Sally added, her hand on her heart. "I am sorry girls, but we have a situation out there; hurry up! We have to get going now!" Miss Fleming announced hastily.

"2 straight rows now! We don't want to knock into others." The headmistress added. The girls compiled and quickly found a partner to pair up with. Caitlyn stood in front with Miss Fleming since Mitchie wasn't there. "Let's go." Miss Fleming and Caitlyn headed out the door, the others following behind.

Students whom the 6B girls passed, upon seeing the headmistress with them, quickly moved aside, giving them a wide space to walk though. It was like walking on a red carpet; with other girls standing on both sides.

Other curious girls trailed behind the group, wondering what was going on. It was not often that an entire form was led by the headmistress! Something was going on!

Miss Fleming led the girls down the main stairs, to the ground level. Nearby was the grand front door. Girls were all looking out of the stain-glassed windows, pointing at something and gossiping. "What are the paparazzi doing here?" Caitlyn and Ella heard a girl state.

The paparazzi! They must have found out that Mitchie and themselves were studying at Alfea College!

As the group neared the front door, Miss Fleming came to a halt. "LISTEN UP ALFEA STUDENTS! YOU ARE TO CLEAR THIS AREA IMMEDIATELY FOR SPECIFIC REASONS." Miss Fleming boomed clearly, in an authoritative voice. Her hands placed on her hips-indicating that she meant business.

"PLEASE STAY CLEAR OF THE MAIN STAIRCASE AREA FOR NOW. I WILL MAKE AN ANNOUCEMENT WHEN IT IS OKAY TO RESUME ACTIVITIES HERE."

At this, the crowd dispersed quickly, but at the corner of her eye, Tori could spot some Alfea girls darting into the washrooms and hide behind the pillars. They obviously wanted to eavesdrop and find out what it was all about. Tori couldn't blame them; she herself was pretty interested on what was going on.

"IF I CATCH ANYONE LOITERING AROUND HERE, SHE WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME LATER ON." Miss Fleming warned, having seen those girls attempting to hide.

The girls came out of their hiding place, their head lower, looking very guilty. They hurriedly scurried off.

"Okay. Caitlyn and Ella will follow me. The rest of you please help me guard this area and ensure that no one, except teachers, is within hearing distance from this. The paparazzi are here and I want as few of my students to be involved as possible. Say that this is an order from me." The headmistress said to the other 17 6B girls.

They all nodded, and split up in groups, forming a few small search parties.

"As for the 2 of you.... come on! Miss Jenks is out there." Miss Fleming said no more, opened the front door, but indicated for the 2 good friends of Mitchie to follow her out. The mobs of paparazzi were thankfully, outside the school gates. The 3 walked down the path where Miss Jenks stood, trying to chase them away, but with not much luck.

Flashes of light immediately blinded the 3 and microphones were thrust in their directions when they reached Miss Jenks.

"Girls! Amy!" Miss Jenks called out over the noise. Thank goodness you're here. They won't leave the area until their questions are answered!" Miss Fleming nodded her head and looked at Caitlyn and Ella. "Let's get this over with" Ella stated. The headmistress nodded her head and stepped back, motioning Miss Jenks to go back inside the school.

**(A/N: Miss Fleming's name is Amy Fleming; that is why Miss Jenks called her Amy.)**

"Good choice of not bringing Mitchie along girls; she may not take the blow." Miss Jenks murmured to them before leaving the scene.

Caitlyn and Ella inhaled deeply and faced the paparazzi. "Listen up." Caitlyn spoke. Like a flash, a hush fell over the paparazzi. "We will only answer questions we are comfortable of replying; other than those, we will NOT give you answers." Ella proclaimed.

Immediately, questions were hurled at the 2 girls, most of course, about the incident with Emily Osment and their Shane's engagement. It was super noisy that the 2 could only make out a couple of questions.

"How do you feel about Shane cheating on Mitchie?"

"Is there really an engagement?"  
"Are the both of you engaged as well?"

Caitlyn: Ella and I are NOT engaged to anyone.... neither are Jason and Nate.

Reporter 1: So you mean Shane and Mitchie ARE engaged?

Ella: She did not say that. We will not answer that question. Shane and Mitchie should be the one to tell.

Caitlyn: As for Shane cheating on Mitchie.... We believe that he was set up. He would NEVER cheat on Mitchie.... Not on his life.

Ella: I agree. He is head over heels in love with her.

Reporter 2: Then who do you suspect plotted this?

Reporter 3: IF he was set up. (Looks pointedly at Reporter 2)

"We KNOW Shane was set up. We just don't know by whom." Caitlyn hissed out. She didn't want to drag Lindsay into this yet; she wanted to confront her about this first, hence resulting in the lying.

Reporter at the back: How is Mitchie taking the news?  
Ella: Mitchie's feelings are not to be shared with the world mister.

Reporter 4: Can we please interview Mitchie?

Miss Fleming: (Steps forward.) I am afraid Mitchie is busy with a project now sir.

Reporter 3: But we need information for the paper and the news! (Points to cameras filming the entire thing.)

Reporter 1: And we want Miss Torres's opinion on this incident!

Miss Fleming: (Getting quite furious) I am the headmistress of this school. Mitchie is currently unavailable right now and it is my wish not to interrupt her. (In a low tone)

A reporter was about to open her mouth to speak out but Miss Fleming cut her short. "Now if you excuse Caitlyn and Ella, they have an extra art program in a few minutes. And you lot better leave my school before I call the police and security." Miss Fleming whipped out her cell phone from her skirt pocket.

"Let's go everyone. We obviously won't get anymore information from them." A man called out. Dejected, the group throng off one by one. There is a saying: Safety in numbers; seeing there were fewer people to back them up, the individual journalist also went off.

Caitlyn and Ella heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed, their shoulders drooping. "Come on now. Let's get inside." The 2 girls compiled at once, not wanting to meet with anymore reporters. Even after 3 years, they still had a deep dislike for the press.

"By the way Miss Fleming, do we really have an extra art program?" Ella inquired, wondering why no one had told her about it. Miss Fleming turned her head away and a small smile was plastered on her face.

"You, Caitlyn and I all know you 2 don't have any program; but the paparazzi don't." The headmistress simply remarked before excusing herself to make the announcement as they entered the Alfea College doors. Caitlyn and Ella shared a weird look but shrugged it off.

The 2 met the other 6B girls at the bottom of the staircase to discuss what they should do next. "We better start on the search for Mitchie. This mess is already getting bigger as we speak. We have to get it cleared A.S.A.P." Malory said.

"I agree. Besides with Mitchie not willing to speak to Shane, we are the only ones who can solve the matter." Priya added. Her friends had the same opinion. "Okay so we split up into pairs perhaps? Then we will have 1 trio. Make sure at least 1 of you has your cell phones with you. Call or text one another when you spot Mitchie." Liana supplied.

"Okay, we will go according to this." Alyssa agreed.

The group quickly paired up with Caitlyn, Ella and Valerie as the trio. As they moved off, Caitlyn quickly sent a quick text to Nate, briefing him about what had just happened.

Nate:

Paparazzi came 2 find us 3. Can u please sent some security or something over here? Thankfully, we managed to get them away. G2g, Mitch ran off now have 2 go and find her. Take care and tell Shane not to worry k?

Love Cait.

Satisfied, she pressed 'Sent' and pocketed her phone. _Oh dear god.... why is this happening?_ She thought, sighing. She then ran off in search for her best friend...

TBC.

**I wanted to continue writing.... but this is way too long already..... Anyways, the same old line... please read and review! The next chapter should be up before Christmas so watch out for it! Until then, peace out!**

**TrixieNancy124**


	25. Chapter 22

**--No note for this chapter, just big thanks to all who reviewed. — Wait, isn't that a note?**

**Chapter 22:**

While all the 'drama' was enfolding down at the gates of Alfea College, Mitchie was trying, but unsuccessful, to forget about Shane as much as she could.

However, it was rather impossible; she kept humming the tune of songs or strumming absentmindedly the chords of the songs that reminded her of Shane...This Is Me, Gotta Find You, Who's That Girl etc.

While trying to clear her mind, it floated to the conversation she had with the 6B girls after she had seen the news on Hot Tunes.

_Flashback:_

"_What now?" Mitchie spoke, breaking the silence. "Now the whole world knows that Shane is engaged." Ella muttered bitterly. "And people will assume that his fiancée is Mitchie." Chelsea added." Thanks to Lindsay." Jenna spat. _

"_Wait how do you know this is the work of Lindsay?" Mitchie inquired, puzzled..._

Mitchie's mind was focus on what Jenna had said.... was it really the work of Lindsay? She thought about the things Jenna and Alexia had heard while eavesdropping on Lindsay on Friday.... but because of her current hatred for a certain pop-star, she couldn't make head or tail of the connection between Shane and Lindsay.

Groaning and sighing, she stood up from the bench, and walked towards a pillar, staring up at the blue sky.

The high sunlit clouds drifted across the clear blue sky, making it very peaceful to watch. Plus the complete silence of the rooftop garden, besides the occasional rustling of leaves and the chirping of birds, this area was the place to relax and clear thoughts. And that was what Mitchie needed for now.

She looked down, taking in the magnificent view of Alfea College's grounds from up there. The scene at the front gate caught her eye. Though she was quite far from it, she knew at once it was the paparazzi, judging by the flashes of light she saw.

A figure was standing on the Alfea grounds, making all kinds of gestures at the paparazzi. Mitchie was quite sure it was Miss Jenks; recognizing the color of the blouse and skirt the lady was wearing.

Mitchie felt a surge of displeasure in her. Like Caitlyn and Ella, she still didn't like the paparazzi, even after dealing with them for about 3 years. They sometimes would print or publish things that were not even true; just for publicity.

Now, because of Shane Grey, her teacher had to deal with this. It was just totally unfair to Miss Jenks and the school. Didn't Shane think about how this whole thing would affect Alfea College's reputation before he had gone and KISS Emily Osment and blurt out to the whole world that he was engaged?

That was one thing she hated on dating a pop-star.... paparazzi. She absolutely disliked attention, especially after the incident with Tess at Camp Rock.

Mitchie was about to curse, rush down and chase them away when she witness Caitlyn, Ella and Miss Fleming walk down the path and towards the paparazzi. Her eyebrows shot up and she leaned forward, wishing she could hear what they were speaking about.

But in her heart, Mitchie knew she didn't have to worry; Caitlyn and Ella would have the situation covered. Her 2 best friends would always get her back covered. She would have their full support no matter what happens.

Mitchie wouldn't admit it, but she knew she should not have broken up the engagement like that. It was certainly a very rash decision.... and she was regretting it on the inside.

The thought that Lindsay might be the master-mind of this and that Shane was a victim like her gave her second thoughts about what she said and done to Shane and her relationship.

However, there was also the Emily Osment situation in between them. She sighed. Her thoughts were all so jumbled up.

Finally, she decided to head back to the common room to discuss this with her friends. 19 heads were definitely better than 1. Jenna could explain to her why she had said Lindsay was responsible for this great big mess.

And maybe, she could call her mum. Yes, Connie had a very close relationship with Mitchie, so perhaps she could help her sort her thoughts out? Connie must have heard about this situation by now since news always travels fast.

**At the Torres's house:**

Connie had certainly heard about the incident, so she was not surprised when she received a phone call from her only daughter.

She had been so worried for Mitchie that she had immediately speed dialed Mitchie's cell phone once the entire news report was over. However, she was quite unsuccessful; after several attempts and no one answering.

Connie then tried Shane's cell phone. Her mind was in turmoil, but like Caitlyn and the 6B girls, she believed that Shane was innocent. Thankfully, this time round, she had gotten through, Shane picked up the call almost in 10 seconds.

Before Connie could say a thing, Shane rattled out a series of apologies and words that the poor woman could not process all of them. "Shane, calm down." The woman ordered, sighing.

The young man compiled, and Connie could hear a lot of noise in the background, but she shrugged it off.

Connie: I believed that you did not do it on purpose Shane, don't worry. Did you talk to Mitchie yet?

Shane: Yes I did Connie... and.... (Voice breaks) It didn't go too well....

Connie: What happened?

Shane: I'll get Nate to explain to you.... The only reason I could take your call Connie, was because the press are outside and I used your call as an excuse to get away for awhile. And I am not making him or Jason to cover up for me.

Connie: Alright Shane.... I am sorry to bother you though.

Shane: No need for that Connie, I am grateful to you for calling. Hang on a moment while I get Nate.

Nate: Hi Connie.

Connie: Hello Nate.

Nate: So err.... should I explain to you what happened?

Connie: Can I know what happen with Mitchie and Shane?

Nate: (Sighs) When Shane saw the report on Hot Tunes this morning.....

When Nate had finished his tale....

Connie: So you're saying Shane and Mitchie's engagement is called off?  
Nate: That's right. And Shane is kinda depressed about it.

Connie: Thank you so much Nate. I'll get in touch with you soon, but first I shall have a talk with my daughter.

Nate: Alright Connie, bye! (Hangs up.)

**With Mitchie:**

Mitchie packed up her things she had brought up with her and left the rooftop garden, phrasing and rehearsing what she would say to her mother and her friends. She descended the flight of stairs and headed to her dorm first to replace her things before walking towards the common room, figuring that was where she would find her friends.

When she turned at a corner, who should she meet but stuck up Lindsay! She scowled at the girl in front of her. Lindsay was blocking her path; she could not escape. "What do you want Cyrus?" Mitchie snapped, not wanting to deal with Lindsay's nonsense.

"I watched Hot Tunes this morning Bitchie." Lindsay smirked in reply and tusked, advancing towards poor Mitchie. Of course, the girl backed away; the nightmare she had 2 nights ago still fresh in her mind. She didn't really want to find out what Lindsay was capable of.

Mitchie ignored Lindsay's comment but the queen bee continued. "Poor plain Mitchie.... better go for a make- over soon before Shane leaves you for Emily...." Her smirked deepen (if it was possible) and she laughed darkly.

"He wouldn't. Shane loves me for who I am! And I have faith in him!" Mitchie resorted back, her temper rising rapidly. Lindsay shook her head.

"If he really loves you Bitchie Mitchie, then, why did he kiss Emily Osment? And if you have faith in him, why did you break off the engagement with him hmm?" She taunted her, staring at Mitchie with hatred in her eyes.

Mitchie gasped. How could Lindsay have known the engagement was off? She was in the common room when that happened, and the door was closed.... "YOU WERE EVESDROPPING ON US!" Mitchie accused, pointing a finger at Lindsay.

The other girl snorted. "Do you have any prove?" She inquired.

Mitchie had enough! She was boiling with rage and hatred towards Lindsay Joanne Cyrus right now! "Shut up Lindsay." She hissed dangerously, clenching her fist tightly.

"You can't order me around Bitch. You are just nobody."

In a blind fury, Mitchie rushed forward and delivered a hard slap at Lindsay's cheek. Lindsay was caught off guard, stumbled and nearly fell, if she had not regained her balance.

Lindsay touched the spot on her cheek gently, which was already glowing a bright red. She winced, and her face turned ugly as well.

"Why you little brat.... I...." Lindsay raised her hand in a fist, ready to punch Mitchie. Mitchie closed her eyes, preparing to feel the impact of the punch. But it never came.

"That is enough Lindsay." She heard a voice say.

Feeling rather confused, Mitchie's eyes fluttered open and she saw one of the mistresses of the school, Miss Matthews, along with Hilary, approaching them.

"But Mitchie slapped me!" Lindsay wined, clutching her red cheek dramatically. Mitchie rolled her eyes inwardly. _Oh yeah, spoilt brat and a drama queen. _

"I think you deserved that slap Lindsay Joanne Cyrus. Hilary and I heard every single word you said to Mitchie." Miss Matthews said coolly. "And I don't think Mitchie did anything to offend you for you to nearly punch her."

"What you said and almost did was irresponsible. Mitchie was angered by you, that is why I forgave her for using violence."

"But she...." Lindsay begun, but Miss Matthews held up her hand, indicating she didn't want to hear anymore.

"You and I are going to have a little chat with Miss Fleming Lindsay." Miss Matthews said sternly. "Come along now." She added. Meekly, Lindsay shuffled behind the mistress, glaring at Mitchie when she passed her.

Mitchie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when the 2 were out of sight. She turned to Hilary, a grateful smile planted on her face. "Are you alright?" Hilary asked, concern in her voice. Mitchie nodded her head and hugged Hilary.

"Thanks a million Hilary. Thank god you and Miss Matthews came on time, or I can't picture the aftermath!"

"No problem Mitchie! Although I don't think Miss Fleming will let you off on that punch..." Hilary's grinned faded away just like her voice.

Mitchie just remained silent. Hilary placed a hand on Mitchie's shoulder. "Listen Mitchie, I know we are not really that close and all.... but if you want someone to talk to, I am always available." She whispered to her friend.

Mitchie was touched by the head girl's words. "Thanks Hilary. I'll remember that." She choked out. "I got to go, sorry Hilary." Mitchie said, remembering her task. With one last look at Hilary, Mitchie turned and continued her journey towards the common room.

**With a pair of the 6B girls:**

Brynn and Lani scouted the corridors near the dorm rooms for the six-formers, hoping to find Mitchie nearby. However, their efforts were quite fruitless. They had asked and inquired about Mitchie to almost everyone they had passed, but no one had seen the 18 year old at all.

They were nearly on the verge of giving up when they bumped into Hilary at one of the corridors. "Sorry." The 3 said in unison.

"Hey Hilary, have you seen Mitchie?" Lani queered, prying in her mind that her friend had a positive answer. Hilary looked kind of surprised at the sudden question.

"As a matter of fact I did." Hilary replied, and explained what had occurred just minutes ago. "Where did she go?" Brynn asked, hope building in her. She was proud of her friend for sticking up to Lindsay but still worried for her.

"She headed towards the 6B common room....why do you...." Before Hilary could finish her sentence, both Lani and Brynn thanked her profusely and dashed off hurriedly. Hillary scratched her head. What was that all about?

While making their way towards the common room, Lani speed dialed Priya.

"Priya, inform the others. Hilary saw Mitchie making her way to our common room."

**That is it for now! You know the drill so I don't think I have to repeat myself. Merry Christmas everyone! Have a happy holiday!**

**TrixieNancy124**


	26. Chapter 23

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! I meant to publish this ASAP but always don't have time to write....... I was quite busy lately, with 2010 and a new school and everything.**

**Chapter 23:**

Connie: Hello?  
Mitchie: Mum.....

Connie: Mitchie, oh honey, are you alright? I saw the news and all...

Mitchie I am coping well mum, but I am so confused ....And I was hoping you would help me sort out my thoughts and all.....

Connie: Sweetie, you know I will always help you. Now what seems to be the problem here? Heads up, I've talked to Shane, well more with Nate.

Mitchie: (Voice loses interest) Oh, I see.

Connie: I just want you know, that after hearing his explanation of the story, I believe he is a victim of this. No offence sweetie.

Mitchie: (Sighs.) None taken mum. Caitlyn and the other 6B girls also think the same, that Lindsay, assuming it was her that did it, set Shane and I up.

Connie: Lindsay? You mean that 6A girl? What does she have to do with this?

Mitchie: That is the problem mum; I can't make head or tail of what Jenna said.

Connie: Well sweetie, that I cannot help you as I have completely no idea what is the relationship between Lindsay and the scandal.

Mitchie: I didn't tell you this before mum, but some of my form members overhead Lindsay talking to her sister over the phone and she said that I would pay for it today.....

Connie: I see..... All I can truly tell you honey, is to follow your heart. It will lead you onto the right path, I am sure of it.

Mitchie: I don't know how it will help mum, but thanks anyway.

Connie: You're welcome dear. Call me if you need any advice or a listening ear.

Mitchie: Will do. Bye mum! (Hangs up.)

**With Mitchie:**

Mitchie sighed sadly and plopped down on one of the bean bags in the common room, her mind in a complete whirl. She was about to close her eyes to enjoy the peace and quiet when......

The common room door burst open and Lani, with Brynn following behind her, ran into the room, panting heavily. "Mitch! I'm so glad you're here! Everyone has been looking for you! "Brynn exclaimed, wiping sweat off her face and throwing a look at her friend.

Mitchie managed to beam on hearing what Brynn said. She knew that her friends would always be with her no matter what happens. She patted the blue couch next to her and gestured for them to take a sit which they compiled gratefully.

"Are you feeling all right Mitchie?" Lani inquired, a worried frown creasing her forehead. Mitchie nodded her head. "So where is everyone else?"

Neither Lani nor Brynn had a chance to reply, as the next moment, Mitchie was showered with lots of greetings and hugs by her other fellow 6B mates. Mitchie burst out laughing, in spite of feeling upset not long ago. Mitchie's laughter was certainly contagious; soon everyone was laughing their lungs out.

"Hey guys." Mitchie greeted her other friends once the laughter had drained away, her voice lowering back to the soft scared tone before. Caitlyn and Ella stood up and sat next to their friend, giving her a pat on the shoulder. They knew it was extremely hard on Mitchie.

Tori glanced at her friend, and noticed she had a queer look in her brown orbs. It spoke to her, having knowing Mitchie after all those years. Mitchie had something she wanted to say, but she was just afraid to. "Mitchie sweetie, you know we are there for you. Don't bottle your feelings up. It will be better if you tell us what you are feeling." Tori said gently.

Mitchie hesitated for a bit, not knowing where to begin her train of thoughts. She spotted Jenna kneeling down close to her, and decided to get the ball rolling before she changed her mind.

"Jenna, what do you mean when you said this 'thing' is Lindsay's fault?" Mitchie turned to her direction, looking at Jenna quizzically. All the eyes of the 6B girls widened as large as tomatoes. "You mean you don't get it? It's so obvious!" Jenna exclaimed loudly, waving her hands in front of Mitchie dramatically. The other 6B girls bobbed their heads up and down, agreeing.

Mitchie stilled look rather puzzled and lost. "I thought about this the entire time just not long ago but still can't figure out what is the connection between Lindsay and Emily!"

"Okay, let's put it this way then. Lindsay is Miley's sister right?" Caitlyn inquired. Mitchie nodded her head, listening attentively.

"And who plays Hannah Montana, aka Miley Cyrus's best friend Lilly?" Ella added, leaning forward. Mitchie's brain churned the information she just heard quickly and the pieces of the puzzle pieced together easily as she was directed onto the right path. She gasped when the entire picture flashed before her eyes, unable to utter a word.

"I think she got it." Jenna and Priya said in unison, exchanging knowing looks.

"You.....you mean Lindsay got her sister to help her in this? That was the plan Lindsay was talking about?" Mitchie stuttered, completely shocked out of her wits. Her expression turned into a frown before a smirk curled up her face. "She really deserved that slap......"

All but Brynn and Lani looked extremely baffled on what Mitchie was talking about. Stiffing a laugh, Mitchie told her friends about what she had done to Lindsay. Everyone thought too that Lindsay totally earn that slap; after all, she did do some very horrible things to the group of 6B girls.

Mitchie thoughts floated back to the conversation with her friends not a few minutes before. She sighed deeply, and picked up her cell phone. Her friends all knew what she was tempting to do, but they wanted to hear it from her.

"I guess I owe Shane an apology eh?"

**You know what to do! **


	27. Chapter 24

**Oh My Gosh, I am so so so sorry! My exams are over so yah, here is the (finally) update. I found my thumb drive containing the chapter at last! **

Chapter 24:

"Shane, we need to talk."

Those words were like the flame that rekindled Shane's broken heart and his eyes, which were so dull and dead, lit up, sparkling. He grinned—the first time Nate and Jason had seen him done in many hours.

Shane was like in heaven; he knew that he only had a chance at this. Taking a deep breath, he spoke "Thank you Mitchie. Stay there. I'll drive to Alfea in a few."

There was an awkward silence on the other line and a slight frown appeared on Shane's face. Would Mitchie agree to that? "A-alright then Shane. S ee you in a bit." Shane could hear the tone of nervousness and slight delight in her voice. And with that, the phone line went dead.

Shane, as happy as a lark, jumped for joy. He was all smiles and punched his fist in the air. Nate thumped his friend on the shoulder. "Good luck mate!" Jason also wished Shane all the best of luck. Shane's grin got even wider. "Thanks guys!"

Shane changed into something more casual- Tee shirt and jeans. Jason tossed his car keys over to Shane, who nodded his thanks. With a wave, and grabbing his guitar case, Shane was gone in a flash.

**AT ALFEA:**

Mitchie hung up the phone with a faraway look on her face. The other girls, of course, knew what was going on and beamed happily at Mitchie. "I gotta get changed and freshen up...... thanks for everything guys." Mitchie said, a grateful look on her face.

Her friends brushed the comment off. "It is what friends are for." Wilma claimed.

Mitchie giggled and left the common room, leaving her 19 other good pals hi-fiving one another and exchanging guesses on what was going to happen in a short while.

The certain brown haired and eye teen went back to her room and thought about what to wear. She finally picked out a blue blouse and black knee length jeans. After slipping them on, she washed her face, applied some makeup and left her room.

The rule was that one should tell her form mistress before going for a day out during weekends, so Mitchie pop by Miss Jenks' room and told her teacher she was going out for a bit. Miss Jenks nodded as consent, knowing Mitchie probably needed some time on her own. Thanking Miss Jenks, Mitchie left.

A certain pop star was in Jason's car outside Alfea College, his eyes locked on the main doors of Alfea. With the windows rolled down, he could hear joyous laughter of many girls coming from the school. He smiled sadly, half wishing he wasn't famous. He missed public school a little. Shane sighed. But he wouldn't change his life for anything.

His eyes widened with pleasure when he spotted Mitchie coming out of Alfea. He braced himself, and looked at her thoroughly. _His Mitchie. _His dear, beautiful, understanding fiancée, or soon to be again fiancée for that matter. He smiled at the girl of his dreams as he opened the door and stepped out.

As Mitchie opened the main door, she could see a familiar blue Honda waiting outside the school. _Jason's car_, Mitchie mused, inhaling deeply. As she made her way towards it, she could see Shane in the driver seat, observing her. A slight shade of pink made her way up her cheek. It was like falling in love all over again.

Shane flashed _his smile _at her. The smile that was only for her. The smile that made her knees go weak all the time. The car's door opened, and Shane exited it, nodding at her. Mitchie smiled back shyly. _What is the matter with you Mitchie Torres, it is only Shane! _She chided.

However, in her heart, Mitchie knew she had already forgiven Shane. Just as she was about to open the gate, a voice she knew oh so well called out to her.

"Mitchie? Wait up!" The teen turned, and saw Ella running towards her. She looked surprised, what was going on? "You, you forgot this." Ella panted. She opened her clasped palm. On it was Mitchie's engagement ring. Mitchie gasped. "Thanks Ella, I can't believe I forgotten about it." Mitchie murmured, reaching to take it.

"I'll take that Ella, if you don't mind." Shane spoke up, beaming slightly. Ella handed the ring over to Shane, before Mitchie could protest. "Have fun!" Ella winked at Mitchie.

"And Shane? It is nice to see you again!" Ella added, giving the pop star a quick hug before disappearing from view.

As Mitchie watched Ella's form enter Alfea at the corner of her eye, she stared at Shane. "Hi." She said bashfully, as she exited the gate and was face to face with Shane. "Hi Mitchie." Shane replied, giving her a brief hug, hoping she would return it. To his delight, she did, wrapping her arms around him.

Shane inhaled the familiar scent of the girl of his dreams. After they unhugged, Mitchie looked at Shane seriously. "Shane, we need to talk." She whispered. Shane nodded and led her to the other side of the car, opening the door for her. Mitchie giggled at his gentlemen act and got in.

Shane sat on the driver's seat, with Mitchie next to him. "Where are we going Shane?" Mitchie asked. Shane faced the teen beside him. "Somewhere quiet I guess." Shane replied.

"The park? There are not many houses around here, nearest house a 15 minute drive away since there are farms around here. And the park is always rather empty." She supplied.

Shane nodded his head in consent, reaching to the back seat to grab a wig and put it on. "Lead the way mi lady!" He said.

Minutes later, the couple found themselves in a truly, rather deserted park. Only a couple of people were around, since it was about 1pm in the afternoon. Shane spotted a man selling snacks. "Hungry?" He inquired, and Mitchie nodded. They approached the man.

"A ham and egg sandwich and a hotdog with mustard and ketchup please. Plus two cans of orange juice please." Shane said to the man. The man nodded, and within minutes, they got their order. Shane handed the man a crisp $10 bill and got his change back.

The couple sat down on a bench nearby. "So......" Mitchie began, biting into her sandwich. "Shane sighed and looked at Mitchie directly in the eye. "Mitchie, I can explain everything." Shane begun but Mitchie cut him off.

"Shane, stop. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I know you're innocent now; it was all a misunderstanding."

"But how did you know?"

Mitchie told Shane all about Lindsay and her sister's plot to take revenge on her and how she had come to realize that Shane was innocent, thanks to Jenna.

By the time she got to the end of her story, Shane was fuming mad. "Why that daughter of a bit—"He ranted but Mitchie glared at him before he could finish. "Language, Shane Grey!" She chided. "Sorry."

"I can't believe they did that." Shane cursed. Mitchie nodded in complete understanding. "But why didn't you tell me about this?" Shane questioned. Mitchie bit her lip. "I didn't want to worry you." She admitted quietly.

"Mitchie........" Shane took her hands into his and squeezed it softly. "You know that your much more important than the tour......." Mitchie nodded her head, not knowing what to say. "And that I love you." Mitchie heart thumped wildly against her rib cage. "I know....." She whispered to Shane, giving him a hug.

"And I love you too." Mitchie added softly, tears of joy threatening to spill out.

**TBC........**

**Haha. So this is the end, for now. I have given you a happy ending for this! So what will Shane's reaction be? And Lindsay? What will happen next? Stay tuned to the next chapter.**

**P.S.: Do be so kind to push that button and leave a comment! Love ya all! **

**TrixieNancy. **


	28. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! So here is Chapter 25. I'm not really sure how many Chapters more of this story, maybe around 6 or so. Anyway, enough rambling, hope you'll enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Chapter 25: **

Upon hearing those words, Shane just smiled like a contented old man. He was saturated with happiness. His arms snaked around Mitchie's waist and pulled her closer to him. Mitchie sighed, and rested her head on the crook of Shane's shoulders.

Using his free hand, Shane gently brushed away the tears streaked on Mitchie's face. Mitchie turned her head to face him, her chocolate brown eyes locking with his black orbs. The couple leaned in. Inch by inch, their lips got closer.

Finally, they met in a sweet and tender loving kiss. It only lasted for a couple of seconds, seeing they were in public. But to both Shane and Mitchie, it was still the most romantic and the best kiss for them; just like the first time.

They pulled apart, both grinning like cherish cats. Shane dug into his pockets and fished out Mitchie's engagement ring. It glistened in the sunlight. "I believe, this is yours." He murmured into her ear. Mitchie beamed shyly, starring at the ring. She knew it was pointless wear the ring around her neck, now that their secret was out in the open.

As if having read Mitchie's thoughts, Shane took her hand in his and slipped the ring onto her finger. "Thank you." She whispered, admiring the ring.

The couple just sat there on the bench, enjoying each other's silent company, having finished their food. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. After a little while, Shane broke the comfortable silence.

"Just to double check Mitch, does that mean we're back together?" His face was a mixture of concern and worry. Mitchie was taken aback by the question and she bit her lip to hold back a giggle. "Yes you prat." She answered, slapping him lightly on the arm Shane visibly relaxed.

Mitchie laughed. "You hang around Jason too much." That got Shane chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Jason always couldn't see the obvious thing.

After the laughter ceased, the couple started to talk about the matter at hand.

Mitchie: What now? I mean about Emily Osment and our engagement...

Shane: I have no idea Mitchie... (Lowers his head and shakes it.)

Mitchie: (Pats him on the shoulder) Let's review our choices then.

Shane: Hmm. Okay, lets see, we could: 1) Spill out everything to the press, the truth I mean. Or 2) Hide everything; but the press would come after us everyday. (Shrugs)

Mitchie: I guess it's obvious what we have to do then...

Shane: (Head jolts up) Are you sure love? I mean your mid year IS around the corner... And I don't think you can spare any time in between school and self-studying. Weekends are out, we have performance, and then we will be leaving. It has to be this week; but will teachers let you go?

Mitchie: Shane, I am sure of this. I want no more than the world to know that you're off the market. (Smirks) And that 'Smitchie' will stay.

Shane: You're so evil... But I love you for that, my sweet, caring, gorgeous fiancée. (Pecks her on the lips)

Mitchie: Flattery will get you no where Grey.

Shane: Well at least I tried (Shrugs)

Mitchie: (Slaps him on the arm playfully)

Shane: Ow! (Mock hurt)

Mitchie: Anyways, to answer your question...

Mitchie: (Thinks for a moment and snaps her fingers.) How about Wednesday? It is Alfea's founding day and we have a day off... Well the teachers want us to do self-study, but I think Miss Fleming should allow me.

Shane: Will she allow the 3 of you to go? After all, there ARE rumors about Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Ella too.

Mitchie: She should allow...

Shane: Okay, then it is settled. I'll arrange a meeting with The Celebrity Gossip Show for Wednesday. Though I have to admit the name is rather lame...

Mitchie: Shane Grey! Focus!

Shane: We will come pick you guys up at around 11 ish or so, grab some lunch, then head off to the interview at 1.

Mitchie: Fine with me.

The couple chatted random stuff for a bit, before Shane pulled out his guitar from the guitar case. "Shane what are you—"Shane cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. "Just listen love."

He begun to play those oh so familiar chords that Mitchie first heard at Camp Rock.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far_

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah, yeah

_Been feeling lost,  
can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time  
stuck in yesterday  
Where you are  
Is where I want to be  
Oh next to you...  
And you next to me  
Oh I need to find you...  
Yeah_

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)

(I cut short the song; **Gotta Find You, by Joe Jonas)**

Mitchie was nearly on the verge of crying when Shane was done with the song. It brought back loads of precious memories. "Mitch, you alright?" Shane asked with concern. Mitchie wiped her tears away. "I'm fine Shane, just reliving some memories."

"Thank you for the song Shane." She added. Shane nodded, stood up and held out his hand. "It is time we head back Mitchie." Mitchie placed her hand in his and the couple made their way to Jason's car.

They reached Alfea grounds in no time. Mitchie sighed and looked at her once again fiancé. "Take care love; I'll see you this Saturday for the concert?" Shane murmured, giving her a tight hug as they walked to the school gates.

"Of course Shane, bye and take care too." She replied, pecking him on the lips softly.

With a final wave, Mitchie went though the gate, smiling like crazy.

The pop star got back into the car, also extremely pleased, contented and happy.

**I'm done with this Chapter. So, what's going to happen during the interview? Will Lindsay try anymore tricks? What about Smitchie, Naitlyn and Jella? Stay tuned to the next chapter. Please do review! I'll appreciate them!**

**It is goodbye, for now, till the next Chapter! **

**P.S: I know the name for the interview show is very lame too, but it was from 'A Sort Of Cinderella Story' and I though I'll follow. (Shrugs)**

**TrixieNancy124**


	29. Chapter 26

**Thanks to all that reviewed the previous Chapter. I really treasured further a due, here is the next chapter. : P**

**Chapter 26:**

Mitchie was met with grins and smiles on 19 faces as she entered the dorm room minutes later. She blinked innocently. "What?" They eyed on the ring on her finger. Caitlyn raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Mitchie nodded her head, also beaming like an idiot. A mere moment after, squeals and shouts of happiness for their friend filled the room. All of them took turns to hug Mitchie in the very cramp dorm room. It was like a celebration. They were lucky no one came to complain about them. Mitchie giggled at her friends.

"Thank goodness you two made up. Gosh, you two belong together." Priya stated a matter of factly. This earned approving nods from the girls. "Guys? Can I say something now?" Inquired the teen, straightening up and looked at her two best friends in the eye.

Instantly, Caitlyn and Ella looked slightly worried, knowing this was serious stuff. "Well, we talked about the situation just now..." Mitchie trailed off, not knowing how to phrase her words. Caitlyn bit her lower lip, knowing what was about to come.

The other 6B girls, knowing they all might need some time alone, left the room.

"And?" Caitlyn prompted.

"Do you think Miss Fleming would let us go for an interview on Wednesday?" There was an eerie silence in the room after that statement.

"You mean us, as in the three of us?"

"Yup, with Connect 3."

"But don't we have classes on Wednesday?"

"It's Alfea's founding day Ella."

"Oh right. I forgot."

"Are you guys okay with this? Going to the interview and all."

"Do we have a choice in this?" Caitlyn gave Mitchie a pointed look.

"Unfortunately, nope. According to Shane, there are rumors about you guys too." Mitchie sighed sadly.

Ella hugged her friend, and smiled. "We'll do it. It would be helpful. And besides, I do want to see Jason again..."

Mitchie and Caitlyn exchanged knowing looks and grinned. "Oh come on Gellar! Don't tell me you don't want to see Nate too!" Ella teased, noticing their looks.

"Guilty" Caitlyn murmured, a slight blush forming. She still wasn't used to the attention being on her and Nate's relationship, even after 3 years... And she did missed her boyfriend, although she did see him at the hospital some time ago, when Mitchie ran away from Alfea.

"So shall we go ask Miss Fleming for permission now?" Inquired Ella.

"Maybe we should. It will be better; if we can't make it at least Shane can cancel the interview."

"You got a point there Mitchie. Alright, I'll go update the girls on what's going on. Meet the 2 of you outside Miss Fleming's room alright?"

"Okay!" Chorused Mitchie and Ella.

The trio parted ways. Mitchie and Ella made their way towards the headmistress' office, walking at a slow and leisure pace, knowing it would take some time for Caitlyn to get there.

After a while, when they were all at their destination, they entered Miss Fleming's office...

As Mitchie expected, Miss Fleming allowed them to go for the interview, knowing that the trio should sort all of this mess out as soon as possible. She handed them a letter, which contained the permission slip. The 3 teens were told to hand it over to Miss Jenks. However, Miss Fleming expected them to be back by dinner.

Mitchie texted Shane, confirming that they could go for the interview. Shane replied, writing that they will be picked up at around 11.

The days slowly passed. Each day, reporters swamped Alfea College's gates as well as the Connect 3 tour bus. However, the guards certainly did a great job, keeping them from entering. Finally, it was Wednesday, the day when the truth would be revealed.

**Wednesday, Alfea's Founding Day (10****th**** February) 09 50hrs**

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella were in their dorm room, preparing for the interview later that day. Liana and Alyssa were sitting on Mitchie's single bed, while Natalie, she was rummaging in the girls' wardrobe, matching outfits for them.

The rest of the 6B girls were busy studying; despite the fact that they wanted to help as well of course, but the room would be extremely cramped up yet again.

Mitchie was dressed in a plain white blouse and orange floral skirt that reached her knees, her hair held together by a hair band. Liana and Alyssa thought their friend looked lovely. Nodding her thanks, Mitchie sat down in front of their dresser. Despite her protest, Alyssa began to put on light make-up for her- foundation and a touch of lip-gloss. For the final touch, Mitchie slipped on a simple silver necklace with a music note on it as well as a matching charm bracelet. They were given by her parents and her best friends respectively for her 17th birthday.

Natalie picked out a light pink top and a pair of skinny jeans for Caitlyn. Her curly hair was let down to give her a very natural look. She was wearing a simple pair of ear rings, given by Jason and Ella for Christmas. Just for fun, she also wore the charm bracelet, similar to the one Mitchie had on. The 3 of them had matching bracelets; Caitlyn and Ella got theirs when they were shopping for Mitchie's birthday gift. Liana applied a light blusher and lip-gloss for Caitlyn. In all, she looked perfect, not too casual nor formal.

As for Ella, she wore a violet spaghetti strap top with a matching silk 'jacket'. She wore a white skirt that separated at her thigh, flowing down like a pair of jeans, but it was not really a pair of jeans nor a skirt. Her hair was let down too, but she held her fringe up with a butterfly clip. On seeing her friends wearing the charm bracelets, she laughed and got hers out as well. She than put on mascara as well as lip-gloss. She looked stunning once she was ready.

By the time all 3 of them were done, it was close to 10.45 already. Slipping on their footwear and picking up their purses, they thanked their friends for all the helped they had given to them. Natalie insisted on taking a few photographs. After that, the trio bid Liana, Alyssa and Natalie goodbye and left.

When they exited the gate, a black limo was already there, waiting for them. The trio glanced at one another and smiled. Their boyfriends and fiancé were leaning against the limo, chatting. When they caught sight of their significant other, they walked up to them and gave them a warm welcome. Hugs and kisses were exchanged between the 6 friends.

The Connect 3 all proclaimed that the girls looked simply splendid in their outfits. "Cut the flattery guys. Don't we have an interview to get to?" Caitlyn teased. "Lunch first right? I'm starving." Jason commented. Everyone chuckled/giggled. Jason was not only an air-head; he also had a rather huge appetite.

"Yes Jason, lunch first." Ella answered, hugging her boyfriend.

They all climbed into the limo and they were off.

"Where are we going for lunch Shane?" Mitchie inquired.

"We were recommended by David to go to a café nearby." Shane replied.

Caitlyn: What's the name of it?

Nate: It is 'Max's Café.' Ever heard of it?

Ella: Max's Café? They serve good food there!

Shane: I take it you guys heard of it then?

Mitchie: Are you kidding? We usually go there during our visits to town on Sundays for an afternoon snack!

Ella and Caitlyn: Yeah!

Mitchie: (sighs) Sweet Memories...

**(A/N: If there IS such a place as Max's Café, do let me know...)**

Soon, the six teens reached Max's Café. Their limo driver decided to have lunch somewhere else, a simple meal that is. They had a scrumptious meal. The Connect 3 had to agree with Ella, the food tasted absolutely good! After the boys paid for the meal, they set off again, this time to the interview...

It was totally obvious the girls were extremely nervous, even though it was not their 1st interview with the guys. The boys tried to calm their significant other down, telling them that they were with them and everything will be alright.

Shortly, a huge building came into view with the words' The Celebrity Gossip Show' printed in gigantic bold letters. Mitchie gulped as they approached the building and laced her fingers though Shane's, squeezing them softly.

Shane dropped a kiss onto her forehead and flashed her a small smile. The limo stopped near the backdoor of the building. "This is it." Caitlyn murmured to her two best friends.

"Yeah." Ella replied. Mitchie hugged her dorm mates. "Let's get this over and done with." She said.

The building was huge on the outside; it was even bigger on the inside. The girls all gaped when they first entered. They were backstage, and could see all the crew members preparing for the interview/show. People barking orders filled the air and crew members ran around, getting ready for the live show.

Shane beckoned the group to follow him, since he WAS the one who personally wanted to arrange the interview. He led them up to a lady whom was speaking with a man with a cap that read 'Stage Manager.' The girls presume the lady was in her early thirties. They stopped their conversation upon seeing the 6 teens approaching them.

Shane: Irma and Kelvin I presume?  
Kelvin(stage manager): Welcome Mr. Grey and company. (Shakes hands with all of them)

Shane: Please, call us by our given names; there is no need to be so formal.

Kelvin: If you don't mind than I will Shane.

Kelvin: Please excuse me; I have to make some last minute checks. Pleasure to meet all of you. (Leaves)

Irma: Hello Shane, Nate Jason. It is great to see you all on my show again!

Nate: It's great to see you too Irma. Let me introduce. Girls, this is Irma Tang, the host for the show. Irma, this is Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella.

Irma: It is nice to meet you girls. (Shakes their hands.)

Mitchie: Likewise Irma.

Caitlyn and Ella: Nods.

Irma: Well, later I will first invite Connect 3 on stage, after I ask a couple of questions about the tour; I'll ask the 3 of you to come up and join us is that alright with you?

All of them: Yup!

Irma: Alright then, you guys can chill on the couch here for now, the show will start in 5 minutes. And if you don't know, it's live broadcast.

Shane: See you in a few Irma.

Jason and Ella: See you!

Caitlyn: A pleasure to meet you Irma. (Smiles)

Irma: Thank you Caitlyn. I'll see all of you later. (Disappears behind the curtain.)

The 6 teens plopped onto the couch, their eyes on the small television screen in front of them.

"And we are going live in 5, 4, 3, 2..."

**Haha. I have to end here, or this chapter would be much much much longer. So what will happen during the interview? What about Lindsay? All will be reavealed in Chapter 27. So stay tuned! **

**TrixieNancy124.**


	30. Chapter 27

**Hello all! Here is the interview! **** Hope you guys will enjoy it.**

**Chapter 27:**

"Welcome everyone to The Celebrity Gossip Show!" A loud round of applauses and cheers filled the air as Irma yelled that sentence.

"Alright everyone, settle down! Make yourselves comfy!" Irma gestured with her hands to the audience as the studio turned silent.

The 6 teens were on the couch, watching as Irma did the usual introductions at the opening of the show.

"Our 1st guests... Are a very popular band. They sold zillions of cds world wide and they are currently on tour... The 3 of them have been on the show before and we are happy to announce that Connect 3 is with us today!" Irma shouted as a picture of Connect 3 appeared on the screen. The audience cheered loudly, as squealing fans lifted up posters and banners.

"Get ready Connect 3." A guy holding a clipboard approached them and informed them.

Shane, Nate and Jason stood up, preparing to go, giving their significant other kisses. "See you in a moment, alright love?" Shane whispered, hugging her. Mitchie nodded, returning the hug, beaming. "Good luck." She murmured.

Shane just flashed his famous grin at her.

"Please welcome, THE CONNECT 3!"

The guys walked onto the stage, as the girls in the audience cheered like crazy, definitely louder than the 1st time. Shane, Nate and Jason stepped onto the stage, waving to the viewers and shaking hands with fans. "Hi!" They said, hugging Irma in turn, just for the camera. They exchanged greetings before sitting down on a long red couch that could fit 6 people.

Irma: It is nice to see you on our show again!

Nate: It is great to be back here Irma. (Grins)

Irma: So guys, how is your tour coming along?

Shane: Oh, it is going amazing. Thanks for asking. We will be performing one last time this Saturday at the concert hall in the nearby town, before moving on.

Irma: Oh, I see. So you guys wrote a new song right? _Burnin Up_ if I am not mistaken. We have seen your performing it before. What inspired you guys to write it?

Jason: Yup, the song is Burnin Up alright. We actually wrote it for our girlfriends, Ella, Caitlyn and Mitchie. They heard it 1st hand though; we performed it for them during Christmas break.

Irma: Aww, that is nice to hear. Will you publish it? From what I have heard, the fans like it.

Connect 3: (Shared a look.)

Shane: We don't know really. But we will consider it though.

Irma: Speaking of your girlfriends...How are they? All 3 of them are at their last year at Alfea College right?

**(A/N: Irma had their permission to say some of the personal info.)**

Connect 3: Yup.

Jason: They are just... amazing. We love them don't we guys?

Nate and Shane: Love them very much.

Shane: In fact, they are here with us today.

Irma: Oh, really? Well, let's welcome Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella up to the stage shall we? (Claps and cheers along.)

The Connect 3 turned around as a spotlight shone on their significant other as they walked out from backstage, smiling shyly and waving. The audience cheered for them as some fan girls clapped, while others sulked upon seeing Connect 3's significant other.

They sat on the couch in this order from left to right: Jason, Ella, Caitlyn, Nate, Mitchie, Shane.

Irma: First of all girls, welcome to the show.

Caitlyn: Thank You Irma! It is a pleasure to be here!

Irma: (Laughs) You girls do look lovely today.

Ella, Mitchie, Caitlyn: Thanks!

Irma: Right, let's get to the point shall we?

Irma push a button on a remote control beside her, and the screen changed, playing the scene that occurred after the concert a few days ago. Shane gave Mitchie's hand a soft squeeze and smiled at her, letting her know he was with her through this. Mitchie simply nodded at him, a grateful look planted on her face.

"All of us are wondering Shane and Mitchie, are you engaged?" The audience leaned forward, eager to hear the couple's answer.

"Before we confirm anything with you guys, I just want to let all of you know; I am not, repeat, NOT with Emily Osment, I love Mitchie with all my heart and don't regret knowing her." Shane announced, looking at his fiancée lovingly. Some people awed at his statement.

Irma: Then why did you kiss Emily than?

"She was just following a person's orders and I didn't kiss her back." Shane defended. The other 2 members of Connect 3 nodded their heads, verifying Shane's previous statement.

Irma: Whose orders was she following?

At this point, all 5 pairs of eyes turned to Mitchie, wondering if she wanted to announce who did it. Mitchie sighed, thinking for a moment. True, Lindsay did cause all this mess, and this was the perfect time to get back at her…But then again, she knew she would be just following in her footsteps and embarrassed Lindsay if she told Irma who did it. And Mitchie understood how humiliated Lindsay would feel; as she thought about the incident at Camp Rock a few years back.

"I'm sorry, but that is confidential information. We will not reveal the person's identity just yet." Mitchie replied, not regretting her words one bit.

"Alright then. So, Mitchie, Shane. Let's not beat about the bush any longer; are you two engaged?"

Instead of replying, Mitchie lifted up her hand. On her finger, the ring shone brightly against the light. Mitchie smiled and nodded at Irma, leaning against her fiancé's shoulder, as happy as a lark.

"Yes Irma, we are engaged." Shane confirmed, wrapping his arms around Mitchie's waist. At this point, everyone in the studio applauded loudly, as a way of saying congrats.

"Congratulations you two!" Irma grinned at the happy couple. Their friends cheered as well. Irma turned towards the audience. "Well folks, you heard it first on The Cebrity Gossip Show, Shane is officially off the market, engaged to Mitchie Torres!" She cried out.

More roaring rang out, although some fan looked a tad disappointed. Once the excitement died down, Irma than focused her attention on the other two couples sitting before her.

"So Nate, Jason, are you engaged to Caitlyn and Ella too?" She inquired a twinkle in her green eyes. "Sorry to dishearten you Irma, but we are not engaged, all 4 of us. But we still love one another, a lot." Nate answered, grinning at Caitlyn. Ella and Jason agreed to that statement.

"Well then. What do you guys think about Shane and Mitchie's engagement?"

Ella: They totally belong together.

Caitlyn: Shane and Mitchie got chemistry and they certainly love and respect each other. Their arguments don't last for more than one or 2 days!

Jason: Ditto.

Nate: I have to agree with them both. They are made for each other. You can tell by the looks they give one another sometimes. It is scary; especially when they have a silent conversation with their eyes. (Shudders visibly.)

Mitchie swatted Nate on the arm playfully. "Watch your words Black." She scolded, her eyes sparkling. Nate rubbed his arm, mocking hurt. "I'm wounded Torres." He teased back, grinning at her. Mitchie simply shook her head in disbelief.

Mitchie looked over him and her eyes met Caitlyn's. "I can see why you love him Cait. He is keeper." She told her best friend. "But….. I'll take Shane anyway." She hugged Shane and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Caitlyn blushed slightly, while Nate just interlocked fingers with her.

Ella and Jason laughed silently, watching the 4.

Irma observed them in amusement, as they made fun of one another.

Irma: Mitchie, don't you think you are too young to be married. No offence, but you are only 18 right?

Mitchie: That was what I asked Shane when he proposed. But we are going to wait until I turn 20 before we get married.

Irma: Oh, I see. Well, it is nice to see you all. And congrats again Shane, Mitchie.

The 6 teens stood up and shook hands with Irma once more, and thanked her before making their way off the stage.

Once they were backstage, Shane kissed Mitchie. "It is over now….." He murmured. The other 4 hugged as well, glad that it was over. "I know Shane, no more hiding…"

Mitchie was just glad, though she dreaded to return to Alfea, where she was sure to be confronted by many school mates and friends. When she expressed her concern to her 2 friends, they sighed, obviously not looking forward to it as well. "Don't forget Lindsay." Caitlyn added bitterly.

**Review please people? I would like to know what you think. Maybe around 2 more chapters than a short epilogue more; so bare with me okay? **

**TrixieNancy124.**


	31. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! This is the 3****rd**** last chapter for T.A.A.C. I really want to hit at least 150 reviews for this story, so please, please review! ****Thank you ****TheSunday**, **brucas224**** and DancingFool101 for reviewing the last chapter. I shall not blabber on much longer, on with the chapter! Enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 28:**

Luck was on the group's side. When they exited the studio, no paparazzi were around; thank goodness. When Jason pointed that out to the group, Shane and Nate exchanged knowing looks. "By tomorrow Jason, I am positively sure we won't be able to get off the tour bus at all." Nate commented.

"Same goes to the gates of Alfea." Shane replied dryly.

The girls sighed; it was expected to happen. They glanced at one another worriedly. "Don't worry, we will get Dave to assign body guards to Alfea, just relax guys." Nate flashed a weak smile at the girls. "Yeah, focus on the exams." Jason added.

At that moment, Mitchie's cell phone began to ring, chipping the oh so familiar tune to all 6 of them.

"_Gone are the days, of summer_

_We couldn't change it if we tried._

_Why would we want to; let's go where we got to_

_Our paths will cross again in time._

_It's never the same, tomorrow._

_And tomorrow's—"_

_(Our Time Is here, Camp Rock bonus soundtrack.)_

"Hey mum!" The teen answered the phone, recognising her home number.

"Mitchie! I am so proud of you. I saw the entire interview on the telly."

"Thanks mum! It is certainly a load off my chest."

"Well, I'm glad you made a wise choice sweetie. Though I hope that the press won't bother you that much."

"Don't worry mum. The Connect 3's bodyguards will handle them."

"I'm glad sweetie."

"By the way—"

"Hey Connie!" Connie Torres could hear 5 other voices chime in unison, interrupting Mitchie.

"The others say hi." Her daughter finished lamely.

Connie laughed and replied, "Tell them I say hello and don't work too hard, both on studies and tour."

"Will do mum."

"I got to go dear, I have to continue organising my calendar. There are so many events going on at this time!"

"Don't tire yourself mum. Love you!"

"Love you too sweetie!"

And Connie hung up the phone. Mitchie pressed the 'end call' key and sighed contentedly, leaning on Shane's chest. Her fiancé kissed her forehead. A comfortable silence filled the limo.

"You do realize we will be swarmed by 17 other 6B girls when we get back right? Plus maybe a few 6A buddies." Caitlyn randomly commented, her eyes on the view outside the window.

"Yep, just like we said outside the limo a while ago." Ella answered.

Before either Caitlyn or Mitchie could reply, her cell phone rang yet again, and the chorus of Our Time Is Here rang in the limo. The Connect 3 chuckled. "Wow Mitchie, you sure got loads of fans." Shane said. Mitchie glared at him playfully and picked up her phone.

The caller ID read: _Private number. _Frowning slightly, she picked up the call. "Hello? Mitchie speaking."

"So much for keeping in contact eh cuz? I had to find out that you are engaged from a gossip show!" A husky male voice spoke, and Mitchie grinned like a cherish cat, aware of the caller's identity.

"Why hello to you too Jim!" Mitchie teased back, and all the other occupants on the limo turned to look at her. They had thought it would be Tess or someone else calling; never did they give a thought about Jim Frayne, Mitchie's cousin, whom was a travelling photographer.

"Hi Mitch. Happy now?"

"Very."

"So, you haven't answered my question cuz. I'm wounded, finding out about your engagement like that." Jim said, although she could detect the teasing tone in his voice.

"Sorry cuz. It kinda slipped off my mind. We hadn't had a proper chat since so long ago."

"You got a point. And congrats by the way, Shane is a lucky chap. Though tell him my threat still stands."

"Jim…" Mitchie whined, her cheeks turning slight scarlet, a fact noticed by her fiancé.

"Anyway, I'm back to States, since yesterday night." Jim quickly changed the subject, skilfully avoiding his cousin's protest to his previous statement.

"Wow, already? The last time I checked, you were in France….."

The 2 chatted for a while longer before they reached Alfea College grounds and Mitchie had to hang up the call. The group exited the limo slowly and unwillingly, not wanting their time to end. It was time to say goodbye... for now.

Jason pulled all 6 of them into a tight group hug. After releasing them, each said their farewells to their significant other. "Mitchie embraced Shane, inhaling the scent of his cologne one last final time. "See you on Saturday Mitchie." Shane murmured, pulling away and stared into her chocolate brown orbs.

"See you there Shane. And all the best." His fiancée replied , standing on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his tenderly. Shane kissed her back. "Thanks Mitch. Don't worry, everything will go just fine." He pecked her on the lips one last time before letting her go reluctantly. Mitchie gave him one last smile and turned, entering Alfea with Caitlyn and Ella on her heels. Without another word, the Connect 3 entered the limo.

As the trio made their way to the Common Room moments later, they met many other Alfea girls at the corridor, whom stared and pointed fingers at them, whispering to their friends behind their hands.

The girls heave a sigh. They expected this kind of reaction, but simply ignored their schoolmates. At least they didn't meet Lindsay, which in Caitlyn's opinion, it was a breather.

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella heard their friends squeal as they entered the common room. They were showered and attacked with loads of hugs. "We saw everything on TV!" Tori said, in high spirit. "Congrats guys!" Jenna yelled over the noise. "Mitchie! You are officially engaged!" Alexia hugged her friend. Everyone's hearts were full of joy as they had a mini celebration for Mitchie's official engagement.

Mitchie tried to keep a straight face but she was giggling like mad on the inside. She coughed, trying to suppress a laugh upon seeing Valerie and Gaby twirling each other around in circles. It was a very joyous moment for 6B.

No sooner, dinner time rolled in. Friends of Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella had popped by in the Common Room after the celebration, passing on good wishes to them for the job well done on the interview. Even a girl from the second form whom Mitchie knew from the year before had come. "Gosh, did everyone watch The Celebrity Gossip Show?" Ella had inquired as they made their way to the cafeteria for dinner. "News travel fast." Darrell had answered, shrugging.

The 6B girls sat at their assigned long bench for dinner, chatting and giggling away. Miss Fleming smiled as they walked towards their seat. "Good evening girls." She greeted, nodding at them. "Good evening Miss Fleming!" They chorused in unison, bowing slightly.

"Job well done Ella, Caitlyn, and Mitchie." Miss Fleming winked at them and left, heading towards her seat.

Dinner passed eventfully, without much interruption. When most of 6B were done with dinner, they were about to go off when Lindsay advanced towards the group, looking rather nervous.

"What do you want Lindsay?" Jenna snapped, seeing her.

Lindsay bit her lip and said, "Tor, I mean Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella... Can I speak with you?" She eyed on the 3 girls with a questioning look. "Alone?" She added immediately. The trio exchanged queer looks as others looked at Lindsay suspiciously. 6B and Lindsay didn't really have a good friendship.

"Err, sure." Caitlyn muttered uncertainly.

The four teens strolled out of the cafeteria and to a quieter spot.

Lindsay looked down, unsure of what to say.

"Listen guys," she began. "I just want to thank you."

"What for Lindsay?" Ella asked, curious , just like her friends.

"For already knowing that I was the one who planned the kiss, and yet you guys didn't spill anything. Thank You." She said sincerely, smiling a genuine smile at the girls.

"Wow. Thanks, I guess." Mitchie was speechless, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't mention it Lindsay. Though, why? Why do this? I know we are not exactly friends but did you need to scoop down so low?" Caitlyn said.

At this point, Lindsay blushed, lowering her head in shame. "I'm sorry guys... I was just jealous..."

No one said a word for a while. Until Mitchie sighed, and extended her hand out. Lindsay raised her eyebrows in doubt. "Truce Lindsay?" Mitchie told the blonde, smiling slightly. Lindsay's eyes went wide.

"Listen Lindsay, I don't want to remember my last year at Alfea with an enemy, and I am sure you don't want it to be this way either. So truce?" Mitchie explained.

Her eyes glistened with joy and relief, Lindsay shook Mitchie's hand firmly. "Thanks for giving me the chance." She murmured. Mitchie nodded.

Caitlyn had an incredulous look on her face. "Caitlyn, forget about the past, let bygones be bygones." Ella chided her friend, going over and gave Lindsay a pat on the shoulder and a light and quick hug.

Caitlyn exhaled a breath, shrugged and smiled at Lindsay, whom beamed back. She shook Lindsay's hand. "Like what Ella said Lindsay, will let the past, be the past." Caitlyn had told Lindsay.

Tears of joy filled Lindsay's eyes. "Thank you, all of you."

Once they parted ways with Lindsay a few moments later, Caitlyn shook her head in disbelief and rubbed her forehead. "The girls are not going to believe this; why I have trouble accepting this myself."

**Ha-ha. So that is all for now. I am trying to complete as fast as I is a mention of Jim in A Very Smitchie Christmas Chapter 8 as well. Please R and R? Thanks a bunch! **

**TrixieNancy124.**


	32. Chapter 29

**Hey people! Only the epilogue after this Chapter! So stay tuned to it! Thanks for all those whom reviewed Chapter 28! **

**Chapter 29:**

The other 6B girls certainly did not believe what the trio told them. They gave the trio unbelievable looks, as their jaws dropped and eyes widened. Though after time, the other 6B girls got over it, and the bond between Lindsay and 6B was yet again strengthened.

After that faithful day, time flew extremely quickly. The 6B girls attended the Connect 3's Concert a week later and certainly enjoyed themselves. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella got to see their significant other one last time before the boys carried on with their tour and the girls won't see them till summer.

2 week later, half term rolled in. It was a touch and go event. Family could come to Alfea College and visit their daughters for the whole day; there were no classes on that day. Most of 6B's parents took the time to make the trip; it was after all, the girls last year at Alfea. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella spent the day just catching up with their families at Max's Café. It was certainly very memorable.

All of the sixth formers got the oppotunately to perform on that evening, as a way to close half term. Mitchie performed a song, Friend of Mine, of course, remixed by Caitlyn. Ella joined up with a 6A student to present a duet. Even Jenna, Malory, Tori and Lani acted out a skit, which earned a rousing applause at the end. Other sixth formers read poems or just talked about their years at Alfea. It was very well received and all of the audience loved it. For the last act, all of the sixth formers gathered and sung the school song with pride and joy….

That day having passed, it was time for all of the Alfea students to focus and start studying for their midterm exams, which was 3 weeks away. Teachers started giving practices for the girls and most of them were very busy. All Alfea students barely even have the time to take much of a break between classes.

Exams at Alfea were unique, different from most boarding schools. They had written exams of course, which was 75% of their totally midterm results. The other 25% was based on their special talent, where they could do whatever they wanted to earn that mark. They could group up too! Some sang, others danced or played an instrument. That part was the easiest to score, hence Alfea before the exam commenced was filled with music, melodious singing and loads of laughter.

Mitchie was singing of course, she had put a lot of thought into it, and decided to sing her long time favorite song, Who Will I Be. She practiced extremely hard for it, and the 6B girls claimed that she would wow the examiner's socks off. Caitlyn and Ella teamed up with a few members of 6B to perform a dance.

The Common Room was always messy in the afternoon, as papers were strewed all over the place and most of 6B studied together. The library and study corners usually packed, the girls still loved to take refuge at the Common Room to revise. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella still preferred their dorm room at times, especially Mitchie. She revised and studied extremely hard, jolting down notes for every subject.

The days drew near, and soon, the exams were going to begin in 24 hours. Their first paper was English and everyone did last minute revision on the topics taught the night before, praying that whatever they knew came out.

**The Next Day…..**

"Alright class, you've got two hours and ten minutes to complete this piece of essay writing as well as your main English paper. Good luck everybody. You may begin."

The exam scripts were turned opened and pens flew over the papers. Mitchie finished the main paper quickly, and moved on to the essay writing. The Essay writing topic was 'My Mother.' Mitchie bit her lower lip, unsure of how to write about her mother. It was not that she didn't want to; it was just that she didn't know where to begin writing about her, there were so many moments they shared that she lost count of them. Mitchie sighed to herself, picked up her pen and started to write the first thing she could think of, her mother's face pictured in her mind.

. _My Mother._

_Sun-tanned skin, bright sparkling eyes, wavy dark hair always neatly combed, that is my mother, Connie Torres. She is my role model, the one which I could turn to when I had problems I can't imagine how I would be right now if my mother wasn't with me. I could recall the time when I was seven; my father was on a business trip. It was nearing my bedtime and the sky above was full of tumultuous, dark ragged clouds. Thunder came marching from far away. The wind was howling wildly and soon, it began to rain cats and dogs…_

Once Mitchie started to write, there was no stopping to it. Her feelings were scribbled onto the paper as sentences and paragraphs formed. When Mitchie was done, she had a 2 ½ pages of essay to hand up, and her fingers were aching from all that writing. She immediately skimmed through her script. After she corrected a few grammar errors and changed answers, she was satisfied with her writing…

"And time is up, pens down please." The invigilator called out to the class. _Just on time. _Mitchie thought, sighing with relief. The invigilator collected the papers and after counting them, announced to the class.

"Alright 6A and 6B, you have your History paper at 14 00 hours; please be back in this classroom 10 minutes before the paper begins. You may take your leave now."

"How was the paper Mitchie?" Lindsay, whom sat in front of Mitchie, inquired. _(Alphabetical_ _order of names.) _Mitchie shrugged. "It was alright. What did you put for question 5?" Lindsay thought for a moment before replying. "I think I answered a 'c'." Mitchie smiled at her friend and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. That question was rather tricky."

No sooner, it was the girls' final paper for the term. After their Science paper, it would be their so called '25% Talent Paper', in the afternoon.

"I am so going to fail my science paper. The questions were super difficult!" Jenna exclaimed as the 6B students sat down at their lunch table for lunch. "Ditto!" Some others chorused. "I already minus off 5 marks!" Valerie moaned. It was true, the paper this year, was rather challenging.

"Enough about the science paper, what is done, is done. What can we do about it?" Caitlyn stated. "Are you guys excited for this afternoon's paper? After that, we will be done with exams for this term!" Ella said, skillfully changing the subject.

"At least we now know roughly how well we have to do for this extra talent thing to score at least an A." Wilma agreed.

"Whatever it is, I think I will still practice one last time before the test. Besides, 6A is taking it 1st." Mitchie said, looking rather worried. She wanted to score well in this exam, wanted to make not only just her parents, but herself proud.

"Mitchie…." Felicity groaned. "We heard you sing yesterday. You are great girl, don't worry. It is true... you will do a good job!"

"Yeah Mitchie, take a break."Gaby told her friend.

"I still think I'll run it over once more, just in case." Mitchie murmured, push back her chair and headed out of the cafeteria. Caitlyn and Ella followed her, deciding to help Mitchie. She was always very nervous before this exam.

**A few hours later:**

"We did it!"

"No more exams!"

"Or cramming sessions."

"Or difficult equations and definitions to remember!"

"TIME TO ENJOY!"

The Common Room erupted in cheers and claps and shouts of delight. At long last, they were done with the exams. Everyone was as happy as a lark and their lips curled up blissfully. The 6B girls could hear members of 6A rejoicing as well. Everyone was in high spirits and they danced around.

After that, they all plopped down onto the carpet floor, determined not to even think about their exam results yet. "So, what shall we do now that we are free?" Alyssa inquired. The 20 girls exchanged looks and screamed in unison. "MOVIE!"

There was a rap at the door and Lindsay poked her head in, grinning. "Did we hear movie?" She questioned.

"Mind if we 6A join you?" Hilary added, entering the common room, a smile on her face.

"No problem! Pick a movie!"

The 40 girls enjoyed an afternoon of movie screening and gossiping.

3 weeks later, all the scripts were marked and checked. All the 6B students did extremely well in their subjects, mostly A's on the top of their scripts. They were satisfied with their results and were still talking about it during form class period.

Miss Jenks entered the classroom. After they greeted one another, Miss Jenks picked up a sheet of paper from her pile of scripts.

"Your ranking for this term has arrived."

Just that sentence set everyone off, murmurs arose. Once they had all quieten down, Miss Jenks cleared her throat.

"I am pleased to announce that all of you have either an overall grade of A's or A+. None of you gotten a B!" Squeals erupted as girls exchanged looks. "1st in this class, with an overall grade of a high A+, Hilary!" Miss Jenks casted a very contended look at the girl. Everyone applauded for their head girl, facing her. It was expected that Hilary would be top; she was excellent in school work. Hilary blushed ten shades of crimson and smiled shyly.

"2nd in this class, just ½ mark below Hilary, we have Mitchie!"

6B cheered extremely loudly and either patted Mitchie on her back or hugged her, congratulating her on that achievement. Despite the amount of drama she had endured this term, she still studied tremendously hard and totally deserved it. Mitchie was momentary stunned by this announcement. She couldn't believe it. Her? 2nd place?

After the shock had worn off, a wide grin appeared on her face as she beamed joyfully. She had done it. She had made herself proud of her own achievement.

Miss Jenks continued reading from the list. Caitlyn and Ella were tied at 5th place and Lindsay was the 8th. Although Jenna was near to the bottom, she wasn't really that upset, seeing that she was only around 12 marks below Mitchie; their marks were all very close. Instead, Jenna had said jokingly. "Someone has to be at the bottom!" This earn a round of laughter. Mitchie looked around her. She was certainly going to miss this place when her time to graduate come in 6 months…..

"I can't believe we will be graduating tomorrow!" Alexia exclaimed.

Months had passed quickly; summer holidays flew past like a speeding train. The girls' final term was very short and it soon was nearly time for them to graduate and leave Alfea College as young, matured ladies. There were many things that happened during their final term of course, but that was another story.

"I know. It seemed only yesterday when we first entered Alfea College." Priya sighed contentedly.

"I am sure going to miss this place…." Ella murmured.

"We can still come back as alumni…." Ella brighten up a little upon hearing that statement.

"I can't believe we never talked about what we want to do after college." Darrell exclaimed out of the blue.

Following Darrell's statement, everyone racked their brains but could not think of a time they talked about that subject.

"Okay so spill people! What do you want to do?"

One by one, they told one another what they wanted to pursue. Most of them decided to continue their studies in the university. Some wanted to become teachers. But it was Mitchie's answer that shocked everyone.

"I want to be a songwriter and a part time florist."

"Why Mitchie? We thought you would be a professional singer or something."

Mitchie shrugged. "I guess I had too much fame for my liking, thanks to Shane. I have been thinking, I want a more reserved and quiet life of my own for now. I'll still be doing something that I like, writing songs that is. But I also want to try something new. And the florist that came to make an assembly talk this term really inspired me to you know, take on a new challenge. I don't mind it at all, being a florist sounds fun and exciting."

Most of them were pleased and proud of Mitchie for being so brave.

"Is Shane okay with this?" Caitlyn asked.

"He told me he could support me for years with the amount he is making." Mitchie laughed. "But I don't want to rely on him too much."

"Well….." Jenna raised her glass filled with hot chocolate. "I propose a toast! To old friendships and new beginnings!"

"To old friendship and new beginnings!" Everyone agreed.

**The next day:**

"…**Us sixth formers had gone through a lot this past 11 months of our last year. New friends are made, breakups, make- ups…. But we still managed to overcome them, with the help of our true friends, loving teachers and family. We thank them for giving them all the support over the past 6 years in Alfea. Alfea has changed us, and we will forever remember what she has done for us… We will be best friends for life. Alfea-ian's bond is strong, now and forever. No matter how far apart we are, nothing will change that. Once a Alfea girl, ALWAYS an Alfea girl. Thank you."**

Hilary finished her speech and bowed. The crowd whopped and cheered as the many sixth former girls rose from their seats and too clapped for their head girl. Mitchie smiled to herself, spotting her family, fiancé and friends among the crowd of people. She had made every day of her life in Alfea last to the fullest, and it was time to embrace the future, and let go, of the past.

Strangely, in her heart, she was okay with it. For she knew, she had her friends, family and fiancé behind her, supporting her in whatever she did. _And no one will be able to change that. _All the students in graduation robes threw their caps in the air, as the song "Friends Forever' was played over the speakers. But all of them were louder than the song, as they chanted in unison for the last time. "ALFEA-IANS FORVER!"

"And best friends for life."Mitchie whispered to herself, smiling at her 6B mates, Lindsay and everyone else. She was happy, and that was all that mattered for now. _No distance can change the stong bond she shared with her Alfea friends, and no one could take it from her or change that fact either. _She smiled.

_"As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we, had together._

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever."_

_(**Friends Forever, Vitamin C.)**_

**The End.**

**Good ending? Crappy ending? Can't follow? Confusing? Review please! Stay tuned for the epilogue! :)**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	33. EPILOGUE

**I have been dragging to write the epilogue cause I have ABSOUTELY not idea what to put here. Hmm, have mixed feelings on the epilogue. Forgive if it is crappy or anything.**

**EPILOGUE:**

**1 ½ YEARS LATER…**

_Knock Knock._

"Come in!" 20 year old Mitchie called out, as she straightened her dress for the final time and checked her appearance in the mirror for the last time. The door creaked open and a voice said. "You look radiant Mitchie!" A smile curled onto the young woman's face as she faced the red head that just entered the room. "MALORY!" She squealed and embraced her friend.

Malory laughed and hugged her friend back. "Seriously, you look beautiful!" She remarked, eyeing on the brunette's wedding gown. "Thanks Malory! Come, take a sit!" Mitchie offered a chair to Malory.

"Where are the others?" Mitchie inquired.

"All ready for the ceremony Mitch! They figured I should be the one seeing you before the wedding; we haven't met since last year!"

" I know! Flew in today Mal?"

"Just for your wedding!" Her friend shot back.

"How has your studies been? St Andrews is a good school you know. You are lucky to be able to attend there."

"I'm okay. But lets talk about you instead. In less than an hour, you will be Mitchie Grey!"

"I know, I'm so excited but nervous too!"

Malory was about to reply when another head poked into the room.

"Wow, Shane will be speechless when he sees you!" A black haired and faired-skin woman whom looked a few years older than the 2 ladies grinned at Mitchie.

Mitchie stood up and went over to the woman, briefly embracing her. "Thanks so much Arabelle!"

Mitchie's career as a florist certainly had flourished in the past 18 months and Arabelle was one of the few she had met while she was on training. Not only that, Arabelle had insisted to be the one whom was in charge for the decorations, and charged the couple at a low price, despite Mitchie's protests.

The two woman were introduced to each other and chatted briefly before both Arabelle and Malory decided it was time to join their friends and take their seats, leaving Mitchie alone in the room.

Soon, it was nearly time for her to walk down the altar…..

**7 years after that:**

"Mitchie! Are you quite ready? It is time for us to go!" Shane Grey shouted up the stairs in the Grey's household.

"Give me a moment Shane! I'm changing Serena!" His wife called back.

Shane sighed. It was always like this when the Grey's were about to go out. But today was different. Today is the 8th Anniversary of Sierra's death. Mitchie had never fully gotten over it, and it was their tradition to pay respects to her each year. Today all of them were going to visit her.

A girl of the age of not only 5 years ran up to Shane, tugging his jeans. "Daddy, are we going yet?" Elyon Anna Grey asked sweetly, cuddling a stuff dog.

Shane squatted down and smiled at his daughter lovingly. "Soon sweet pea. Mummy is getting Serena ready."

Elyon nodded. "Okay daddy!"

Suddenly, a young toddler of age 2 came running across the room and into Shane's arms. "Daddy!" He shouted and hugged his father. Shane beamed at his only son. "Hey little fella." He ruffled Joseph's hair. Joseph William Grey was everything like his father, only with his mother's eyes.

Finally, at the corner of his eye, Shane saw a woman descending down the stairs, carrying a girl in her arms. He stood up and nodded at his wife of 7 years, Mitchie Torres Grey. Mitchie smiled and placed the eager little girl on the floor, where she quickly tackled her twin brother. Shane and Mitchie stood as they watched their children playing with one another. Shane gave his wife a peck on the lips and smiled at her, they eyes exchanging a silent conversation.

"Alright kids, time to go!" Mitchie called out, grabbing her purse and a bouquet of flowers. The little girl she had carried down reached her arms out to her mother, wanting Mitchie to carry her.

"Serena Rose, darling. I've got loads of stuff to carry. Be a dear and walk alright? You're a big girl now." Mitchie whispered to her younger daughter. Serena nodded her head sadly, still rather attached to her mother.

Shane fished out his keys and opened the door.

The couple managed to get all 3 kids into the car within minutes and was ready to go. "Let's go visit your Aunt Sierra." Mitchie said a pinch of sadness in her voice. Shane squeezed her hand softly, letting her know he was there for her.

The Grey Family made their way to Sierra's grave. Mitchie simply placed the flowers onto the grave and smiled miserablely. She still missed Sierra, after all those years….. She kneeled down and read the inscription on the grave she knew oh-so well.

"Hey Sierra. 7 years have past already. 7 long years….. I brought everyone here today. Even Serena and Joseph, your god children….."

_Here Lies Sierra Annie Martin._

_1992-2010._

_Beloved Daughter, Sister and Friend._

'_Not Even Death Can Keep Us Apart.'_

Mitchie re-read the last line again and again, the words flashing through her mind. She always felt better when reading the line. The words were true, Sierra was still in her memories, today, tomorrow and always. Her friend was cruelly taken away from her, but all the times they spent together will be imprinted in her heart….

_Not Even Death Can Keep Us Apart. Mitchie thought._

Many miles above, Sierra Martin sighed sadly as she saw her friend's tears flow. She channeled her gaze to her 2 god children, Joseph and Serena. They were two beautiful children, and Sierra sweared to protect them always.

She still misses her friend greatly, but was also thankful for all the people in Mitchie's life that helped her to come to terms with her death. She recalled what she told her mother before she took in her last breath all those years back.

"The love I have for all of you will always survive mum, deep in your heart….."

"Best friends for life Mitchie." Sierra whispered.

As Mitchie stood up to leave, a gentle gust of wind blew onto her face, and Mitchie could hear Sierra's words in her mind. Her lips curled upwards.

"Best Friends Forever Sierra."

**THE END.**

**IT IS FINALLY DONE! OVER A year of writing Trouble At Alfea College, it is completed at last! Thank you all so much for your support in this, I would never have completed without your reviews! Peace out people! And hope you enjoyed TAAC! I certainly loved writing it! **

**TrixieNancy124.**


	34. Authors Note

**Hey all my readers! Just want to thank my 142 reviewers, the 18,412 people who clicked my story, 43 and 49 whom fav and alerted the story respectively. I want to let you guys know that I HAVE A NEW CAMP ROCK STORY out, called Sorrows Underneath. I really hope you guys would try it. That will mean loads. Thanks!**

**-TrixieNancy124**


End file.
